Mane 6: Omniverse Volúmen I
by ArtProud
Summary: CAPÍTULO NUEVO EL DÍA 15 DE CADA MES. Un extraño hechizo de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle sale mal y ella y sus amigas viajan a un hostil y despiadado mundo... ¡Kemeyo!
1. Y fueron 6

Hoy les ofrecemos: **Y fueron 6**

Nuestra historia de hoy comienza en un campo verde no muy lejos del nuevo castillo de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle donde ella se encontraba practicando un nuevo hechizo de magia como los que acostumbra antes. Sin embargo, aún no le salía.

En eso, un bebé dragón que presumía ser su asistente número 1 llegaba.

–Hola Twilight, ¿qué estás haciendo? –Dijo Spike, el asistente número 1 de la Princesa de la Amistad.

–Hola, Spike. –Decía Twilight Sparkle, la Princesa de la Amistad– Nada, sólo intento perfeccionar un hechizo de un libro que leí.

–Genial. –Dijo Spike mientras observaba la portada del libro– Oye, pero ese libro yo no te lo conocía. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

–Oh, esta mañana la Princesa Celestia me dijo que ya estaba lista para leer a ciertos libros que la realeza ocultaba. Y, pues quise empezar con uno de magia. ¡Ya sabes! ¡Por los viejos tiempos!

– ¡Ah, qué bien! –Dijo Spike, muy interesado– ¿Y cómo vas con eso?

–Ya casi termino. Complete el hechizo para enviar cartas, los de teletransportación y los de campos de fuerza. El único que me falta es éste de aquí. –Decía Twilight señalando una página de dicho libro– No estoy muy segura de qué hace ya que el libro entero está escrito en otro idioma que apenas estoy estudiando, pero se ve interesante.

–Interesante. –Dijo Spike mientras veía la página del libro.

Obviamente, él no tenía idea de lo que decía el libro, pero intentaba imaginarse lo que decía ya que el libro contaba con dibujos y el dibujo de ésta página era bastante singular.

Verán, el dibujo de la página era un alicornio cuyo cuerno iluminado apuntaba hacia una especie de charco blanco gigante rodeado por su magia.

–Oye, Twilight –Decía Spike, intrigado– ¿Y estás segura de que quieres nadar en agüita de horchata?

–Esto no es agua de horchata.

– ¿Entonces qué es?

Twilight se coloca unas gafas de laboratorio y luego dice:

– ¡Eso lo sabremos pronto!

Y en eso, debidamente concentrada, la princesa dispara su magia apuntándole a un vidrio redondo en el suelo haciendo que se forme un enorme círculo de magia muy redondo y rosado que ella debía blanquear con su magia.

El pasto verde empezaba a sacudirse por una ventisca que poco a poca iba a culminarse en un poderoso tornado.

– ¡Twilight! –Gritaba Spike mientras era llevado por el tornado– ¿No crees que ya deberías tomar un descanso?

–Luego, Spike. –Decía Twilight muy decidida– Ya empecé con este hechizo y no descansaré hasta terminarlo.

Spike comienza a ascender hasta llegar al ojo del tornado y salir disparado hacia Sweet Apple Acres donde cae al techo, terminando en el suelo del cuarto de Applejack.

– ¡Por mis corrales! –Exclama Applejack mientras pasaba afuera de la habitación, en el pasillo– ¿Te encuentras bien, Spike?

–Sí… supongo…

Luego de ir a socorrer a Spike, Applejack mira por la ventana un tornado fuera de control.

–Spike, ¿sabes qué es lo que está ocurriendo allá afuera?

–Twilight… ella… está…

– ¿En peligro?

Spike no pudo contestar ya que no estaba muy despierto que digamos por el fuerte golpe en el cráneo que se dio. Applejack, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, subió a Spike en su lomo y ambos fueron directo hacia donde estaban los Elementos de la Armonía.

Luego de regresar con los Elementos, ella comenzó a buscar a sus amigas, empezando por la casa de Fluttershy.

–Fluttershy, ¿estás ahí? –Dice Applejack después de haber tocado la puerta.

Fluttershy entreabre la puerta para ver quién era.

–Soy yo, Applejack.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Fluttershy mete rápidamente a Applejack dentro de su casa.

Al estar dentro, Applejack pudo apreciar que el lugar estaba repleto de animales temerosos que también se resguardaban del tornado.

–Discúlpame, Applejack, es que esto del tornado ha puesto nerviosos a todos mis animalitos y necesito proteger su seguridad. –Argumentó Fluttershy.

–No hay problema, terroncito. Vine a traer a Spike porque cuando pesé por mi cuarto, lo encontré a él herido y…

– ¡¿Spike está herido?! –Preguntaba Pinkie Pie mientras pasaba entre los animales que había ahí.

– ¿Pinkie? ¿Tú qué haces aquí? –Preguntaba Applejack

–Ella está consolando a Rarity mientras pasa el tornado. –Decía Fluttershy mientras apuntaba un rincón en el que Rarity se encontraba aterrada en posición fetal con la melena despeinada y chupándose un casco– ¿Y no lo has llevado a una clínica? ¿Y Twilight sabe de eso?

–Precisamente no lo he llevado a una clínica porque él tiene algo importante que decirles sobre Twilight. –Contesta Applejack mientras sostiene y le habla a Spike– Anda, diles.

–Twilight… ella… está… –Repitió Spike, aún atolondrado.

– ¿ELLA ESTÁ QUÉ? ¿ESTÁ QUÉ? –Gritaba Pinkie desesperada mientras agitaba a Spike.

–Vengan… pronto… –Dijo Spike, desmayándose.

–Ay, todos son iguales. –Dijo Pinkie.

–Lo único que pude ver al entrar al castillo por los elementos era que el tornado provenía de allá atrás. No pude hacer nada porque pensé que sería mejor que todas juntas ayudáramos a Twilight. –Explicó Applejack mientras le pasaba los Elementos a las chicas.

–No te preocupes, Spike –Decía Fluttershy consolando a Spike mientras se colocaba su Elemento–, te prometo que yo y las chicas ayudaremos a Twilight y detendremos el tornado. Siempre y cuando encontremos a Rainbow Dash.

En eso, el fuerte tornado que empezaba a volverse huracán provocó que Rainbow Dash se haya estrellado en la ventana de la casa de Fluttershy.

– ¡Qué barbaridad! ¿Estás bien, Rainbow Dash? –Dijo Fluttershy abriendo la ventana donde azotó Rainbow Dash para meterla adentro de la casa.

–He sufrido peores… –Declaró Rainbow Dash.

–Pues no sé ustedes, chicas, pero yo estoy lista para ir a ayudar a Twilight a detener ese tornado. –Decía Applejack con su Elemento puesto a punto de salir de la casa– ¿Quién me acompaña?

–Yo lo hare. –Dijo Fluttershy.

–Yo también. –Dijo Rarity parándose de su esquina mientras se colocaba su Elemento.

–Y yo. –Dijo Pinkie Pie colocándose su Elemento mientras ayudaba a Rainbow Dash a pararse.

–Cuenten conmigo. –Dijo Rainbow Dash colocándose su Elemento mientras intentaba levantarse con la ayuda de Pinkie.

–Yo también iré. –Dijo Sunset Shimmer llegando de la cocina con un trozo de pastel de fresa mordido.

– ¡No! ¡Tú no sales en esta historia! –Dijo Pinkie con una mirada amenazante.

– ¡Ni hablar! De regreso a la cocina… –Contestó ella mientras caminaba de vuelta a la cocina.

–De acuerdo, ahora que todas tenemos nuestro Elemento puesto, estamos listas para… –Decía Applejack hasta que la ventisca del tornado se metió por la ventana abierta haciendo que las cinco yeguas y Spike salieran por la puerta haciendo que quedaran atrapadas en el aire.

– ¡De todas formas ya se estaban tardando! –Dijo Sunset Shimmer desde la cocina para luego beberse un cartón de leche.

Mientras nuestras amigas volaban por los aires siendo llevadas por la feroz corriente de dicho tornado, acabaron en aquel campo verde donde la Princesa Twilight Sparkle se encontraba haciendo magia. ¡Y había progresado mucho! ¡El círculo ya se había blanqueado! Sin embargo, no era suficiente ya que el hechizo pedía específicamente blanco puro.

– ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué le pasa a Twilight? –Le dijo Rarity a Spike mientras lo levitaba con su magia.

–Twilight… ella… está… haciendo… magia. –Respondió Spike, reincorporándose y sobándose la cabeza.

– ¿Magia? ¿O sea que todo este desastre fue solo por un nuevo hechizo? –Dijo Applejack un poco decepcionada.

–Ay, ¡pues ya saben cómo es Twilight! Cuando ella empieza con un nuevo hechizo, nunca descansa hasta terminarlo. –Dijo Spike.

– ¿Yo qué? –Dijo Twilight, siendo llevada ella también por el tornado por haberse desconcentrado.

– ¡Twilight! –Dijo Applejack

– ¡Mande! –Contestó ella.

– ¡Toma! –Dijo Applejack mientras le pasaba su Elemento de la Armonía.

– ¡Gracias! –Dijo Twilight colocándoselo.

–Ahora que tenemos todas nuestros Elementos de la Armonía, ¡detengamos el tornado juntas! –Dijo Applejack muy decidida.

– ¡De acuerdo! –Dijeron las 5 luego de mirarse entre ellas.

Y ahora, con sus Elementos de la Armonía puestos, las chicas ayudaron a Twilight con la magia de sus Elementos a terminar el hechizo haciendo que el círculo ese se convirtiera en un resplandeciente blanco puro.

El tornado paró. Y todas cayeron al suelo mientras contemplaban la obra maestra de la Princesa de la Amistad.

– ¡Guau! ¿Y eso qué es? –Decía Pinkie impresionada.

–Queridas amigas, esto es… ah… es un… –Decía Twilight confundida– que… ¿Qué es esto?

Y antes de que Twilight pudiera checar en el libro qué era exactamente esa cosa, de ella salieron dos criaturas completamente diferentes. Una de ellas era una criatura de apariencia humana con pelo blanco y mechones rosas que aparentemente era una hechicera y la otra era un lobo bastante grande con ojos verdes, garras largas, ropa verde con blanco y un raro símbolo que tenía en su collar.

Todas las ponies quedaron totalmente desconcertadas.

–Impresionante… –Decía la hechicera humana mientras acercaba su bolso al oído– No, no soy fanática de esas cosas… –Le decía a su bolso– No, no sé qué nuevo truco utilizó Ben, supongo que Gwen le habrá ayudado para…

Mientras la hechicera conversaba con su bolso, la criatura lobo corría ferozmente utilizando el factor sorpresa atacarla con sus garras sin que ella se diera cuenta. No lo logro, pues la hechicera sí se dio cuenta y cubrió el ataque con un escudo de magia.

– ¡Esta vez no, viejo! –Decía la hechicera mientras mantenía su escudo de magia– ¡Hace mucho que dejaste de sorprenderme con tus alienígenas! Dime, ¿cómo se llama este?

– ¡Blitzwolfer! –Rugió lentamente entre jadeos la criatura (que se llamaba Blitzwolfer) mientras daba el último rasguño para romper el escudo de la hechicera (que también debe tener un nombre).

Luego de romper el escudo, Blitzwolfer lanzó un poderoso aullido sónico verde, pero la joven hechicera esquivó el ataque haciendo que tome otra trayectoria… en la que casualmente nuestro amigo Spike estaba caminando.

– ¡Spike! ¡Cuidado! –Gritó Applejack, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

– ¿Yo qué? –Preguntó el bebé dragón, pero aquel aullido lo hizo volar directo hacia una casa donde se estrello brutalmente con la pared haciendo que esta se rompiera y que él terminara adentro de la casa– Ah, eso…

Mientras esta batalla ocurría, Twilight examinaba la cosa blanca esa que fabricó con su nuevo hechizo.

–Ah, creo que ya entiendo, chicas. –Decía Twilight luego de leer el libro y examinar la cosa– ¡Esto es un portal!

–Ay, ¿tú crees? –Decía Spike, reventado en aquella casa.

El símbolo que Blitzwolfer comenzó a parpadear seguido de ser cubierto por una luz verde. Cuando la luz verde dejo de brillar, la criatura se convirtió en un chico humano castaño de playera negra y verde, pantalón café, ojos verdes aún y un raro reloj en su muñeca.

–Eres… eres uno de ellos. –Dijo Twilight mientras miraba a aquel chico y recordaba sus aventuras con las chicas de Canterlot High.

–Un bebé dragón estrellado en un muro… ¿Cuántos más, Charmcaster, cuántos más? –Decía el chico mientras veía a Spike.

– ¿Qué pasa, Ben? ¿Estás triste porque Blitzwolfer te dejo? ¿Igual que Kai? –Dijo la joven hechicera (que ahora sabemos que se llama Charmcaster), humillando a Ben.

–Hay más de donde vino ese. –Dijo Ben, oprimiendo un botón en su reloj que hizo que la luz verde resplandeciera otra vez.

Y es que resulta que el reloj que Ben traía no era un reloj cualquiera. Era el Omnitrix, un extraño artefacto alienígeno que, de donde Ben y Charmcaster venían, era el más poderoso del universo.

Ben se había transformado en otra criatura totalmente diferente a aquella criatura lobo. Era una criatura antropomórfica negra con franjas amarillas, tenazas, hombros grandes y puntiagudos, el mismo símbolo que tenía en su collar Blitzwolfer y una cabeza gris con ojos verdes que no estaba unido a su cuerpo y que flotaba por magnetismo.

–Bueno, yo quería a Cuatrobrazos, pero Lodestar también es una buena opción. –Dijo Ben convertido en Lodestar.

–No sabía que los humanos podían hacer eso. –Dijo Twilight mientras observaba las habilidades de Ben.

–No lo hacen. Se podría decir que yo soy el único. –Le explicó Lodestar a Twilight.

– ¡Guau! ¿Y qué hace esa cosa loca? –Dijo Pinkie, emocionada.

– ¿Él? Ah, es Lodestar. –Le explicaba Lodestar a Pinkie Pie– Tiene el poder del magnetismo. O sea que puedo emitir pulsos magnéticos para atraer cualquier material ferromagnético.

– ¡Vaya! ¡De grande quiero ser como tú, Ben! Pero resulta que no hay nada metálico por aquí, ¿verdad? ¡Ha-ha-ha-ha! –Rió Charmcaster frente a Lodestar. Y tenía razón, no había nada metálico cerca como para que él pudiese usarlo a favor suyo.

No obstante, Lodestar tomó ágilmente a Charmcaster por los brazos y sin pensarlo dos veces estrelló su cabeza contra la de ella provocándole una contusión y un desmayo haciendo que cayera al suelo.

– ¡Eso te pasa por andarme recordando malos momentos! –Decía él mientras empezaba a lagrimar y a deprimirse un poco– Ben Tennyson no es la mascota de nadie…

Luego de olvidar tan horribles recuerdos, Lodestar entró hacia la casa donde estaba reventado Spike y se destransformó para poder hablar con él.

– ¡No me lastimes! –Dijo el bebé dragón asustado.

– ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Yo soy un héroe y mi deber es proteger a los demás.

Afuera de la casa, se oía a alguien llegar.

–Princesa Twilight, vine tan pronto como pude. –Dijo la mismísima Princesa Celestia– ¿Cuál es el problema?

–Lo que pasa es que estaba realizando uno de los hechizos que usted me dio –Explicaba Twilight mientras sujetaba el libro– y resulta que salió esta piscina de agua de horchata y…

– ¿Agua de horchata? –Preguntó la princesa.

–Quiero decir… –Decía Twilight algo nerviosa– que al principio pensaba que era agua de horchata… ¡Spike! Spike pensó que era agua de horchata y… –Twilight observó que él no se encontraba ahí presente– Por cierto, ¿dónde está él?

–En aquella… casa… –Dijo Fluttershy mientras señalaba la casa donde se reventó la cara Spike.

–Ah, sí. Entonces resulta que esa cosa no era agua de horchata, si no un portal. –Explicaba todavía Twilight– Y de ese portal salieron dos criaturas: Una era una hechicera humana, el otro era un humano que cambiaba de forma con un reloj muy raro y ambos se estaban peleando y bueno, él le dio un cabezazo en la cabeza a ella y… –Twilight vio a Charmcaster desmayada en el suelo– ¡Mire! ¡Allá está!

–Déjame examinarla. –Dijo la Princesa Celestia mientras elevaba a Charmcaster hacia ella para poder examinarla más de cerca.

–Pensé que era una de las humanas como mis amigas de Canterlot High, pero se ven totalmente distintas.

–Tienes mucha razón, Twilight, ella parece algo que ningún pony había visto antes hasta ahora.

Charmcaster comenzaba a volver en sí.

– ¡Mire! ¡Está despertando! –Dijo Rainbow Dash.

–Intentaré hablar con ella. –Dijo la Princesa Celestia mientras elevaba a Charmcaster para hablarle mientras se recuperaba– Hola. Soy la Princesa Celestia, la suprema gobernante de Equestria. ¿Y tú quién eres?

– ¡Tu peor pesadilla! –Exclamó Charmcaster a la princesa mientras absorbía esa nueva magia que estaba rodeando su cuerpo– ¡Vaya! Con todo este poder, podré hacer todo lo que yo…

Charmcaster no pudo terminar de decir lo que decía, ya que recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que provocó que se desmayara otra vez.

– ¡A este lo llamo Shocksquatch! –Le dijo Ben convertido en Shocksquatch a Pinkie Pie mientras sostenía a Charmcaster porque estaba desmayada.

– ¡No cabe duda de que eres un estuche de monerías! –Le contestó Pinkie.

–Princesa Celestia, ¿está usted bien? –Dijo Twilight muy preocupada por ver a la princesa debilitada en el suelo.

–No se preocupe, Princesa Twilight, la humana no me debilitó lo suficiente. Y… –Le decía la Princesa Celestia a Twilight mientras volteaba a ver a Shocksquatch– ¿a quién debo agradecerle por su ayuda?

–Ah, a mí me conocen como Ben 10, el mayor superhéroe de todos los tiempos. –Le explicaba él a la Princesa Celestia– Estaba peleando con esta chica llamada Charmcaster hasta que sin motivo aparente llegamos a este extraño lugar.

–Pues sin duda eres bueno en el combate. –Le decía la Princesa Celestia a Ben– ¿No te interesaría ser guardia real de Canterlot?

Ben se destransformó.

– ¿Trabajar? ¿En vacaciones? ¡No gracias, princesa! –Dijo él.

– ¡Como quieras!–Le decía la Princesa Celestia a Ben mientras volteaba a ver a Twilight– Y Twilight… Tenemos que cerrar el portal y deshacer el hechizo.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Dijeron Ben y Twilight al unísono.

–No se preocupen. –Les decía la Princesa Celestia a ambos– Me comprometo a que, cuando esa humana peligrosa esté encerrada, les ayudaré a fabricar un portal nuevo, ¿está bien?

– ¡¿Encerrada?! –Exclamó Charmcaster mientras Ben y Twilight asentían.

– ¡Llévensela! –Le dijo a Princesa Celestia a sus guardias reales mientras éstos se llevaban a Charmcaster a una jaula enorme mientras ella todavía seguía un poco aturdida.

–Así que para eso era esa enorme jaula. –Dijo Spike.

–Yo pienso en todo, Spike. –Contestó Twilight, luego volteo a ver a la princesa– Princesa Celestia… ¿puedo?

–Por supuesto, Twilight, es en la página 43. –Le explico la Princesa Celestia a Twilight.

Twilight tomó el libro con su magia y lo colocó en la página 43. Cabe destacar que según el libro, el hechizo para cerrar el portal es muchísimo más complicado que el hechizo para abrirlo, así que ella necesitaba todo el poder de los Elementos de la Armonía y toda la concentración del mundo para poder realizar el hechizo y no morir en el intento.

Sin embargo, supongo que habrán adivinado que a Charmcaster no le fascinaba del todo la idea de quedar atrapada por siempre en una prisión en otra dimensión desconocida. Así que utilizó su magia para controlar el brazo de Ben y usarlo para atravesar el Omnitrix mientras las chicas disparaban su rayo de magia… ¡A ver qué pasaba!

Y cuando eso pasó, se originó un par de muy brillantes resplandores: Uno verde, que era el de Ben y uno lila que era el de las chicas. Estos resplandores estaban acompañados de una falla de funcionamiento en el Omnitrix y en los Elementos de la Armonía también.

Todos estaban confundidos. Todos. Incluso Charmcaster que fue la que provocó todo esto.

– ¡Mi trabajo aquí terminó! –Dijo Charmcaster mientras rompía los barrotes de la jaula para luego brincar al portal cuando aún seguía abierto.

Siguiendo con aquel enorme problema, el resplandor verde y el lila se empezaron a juntar poco a poco con el blanco que emanaba del portal hasta convertirse en un solo brillo que cuando se desvaneció, lo hizo sin dejar rastro: No estaba Ben, ni las chicas, ni Charmcaster… ¡Ni siquiera estaba el portal! Lo único que había quedado era un fuego artificial que salió disparado al cielo.

– ¿Qué pasó? –Dijo Spike en estado de shock.

–No lo sé… –Dijo la Princesa Celestia también en estado de shock.

Spike y Celestia se encontraban ambos muy atónitos. No tenían ni la más mínima idea ni de a dónde habían ido las seis ponies ni de cómo hacer que vuelvan.

– ¡Buen viaje! –Dijo Sunset Shimmer mientras devoraba un croissant.

Y las seis se encontraban divagando en un vórtice directo hacia otra dimensión muy desconocida para ellas.

Al final del camino, las seis aterrizaron en un lugar oscuro, pérfido, peligroso, dañino, nocivo, traidor, traicionero y muy, muy, muy cruel…

¡Bellwood!

¡Uy qué miedo!

– ¿Dónde estamos? –Dijo Twilight aturdida mientras veía sentada a sus seis amigas, observando que ya no eran más unas ponies, sino que ahora eran unas chicas humanas como de 16 años que incluso tenían ropa y accesorios. Unos más útiles que otros– ¡¿QUÉ?!

– ¿Qué nos pasó, Twilight? –Dijo Applejack muy desconcertada, examinando su nuevo cuerpo humano y sus nuevas ropas.

–Creo que el portal nos llevó a un universo parecido al otro donde fui la otra vez. –Decía Twilight mientras examinaba detenidamente el nuevo look sus amigas– Pero éste parece ser muy diferente.

– ¿Sabes algo, Twilight? –Decía Rainbow Dash mientras examinaba unas gafas de protección que tenía sobre su cuello– No recuerdo haberme puesto estas extrañas gafas al salir de casa.

–Ni yo recuerdo haberme puesto este espantoso reloj. –Dijo Rarity mientras veía el extraño reloj color blanco y azul con el que ahora contaba.

–Oye, yo también tengo el mismo reloj. –Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras miraba en su muñeca un reloj idéntico al de Rarity, sólo que éste era celeste en lugar de azul.

– ¡Oye sí! ¡Es verdad! ¡Todos tenemos el mismo reloj! –Dijo Applejack observando que ella y Rainbow Dash contaban con el mismo reloj.

–Tienes mucha razón, Applejack. –Dijo Twilight observando su reloj también– ¿A qué se deberá?

– ¿Les digo algo, chicas? –Decía Fluttershy recordando algo que parecía importante– Este reloj me recuerda mucho al que Ben usaba para transformarse en esas cosas, ¿no creen?

–Fluttershy tiene razón, chicas, es exactamente el mismo reloj de Ben, sólo que de diferentes colores. –Decía Twilight mientras notaba los relojes de las otras chicas.

–Oye, sí. ¿Cómo funcionaba esa cosa? –Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras jugueteaba con su reloj hasta que una rueda holográfica con caritas raras comenzó a girar de repente cuando ella lo oprimió. Cuando ella quitó el dedo, la rueda holográfica desapareció y en su lugar, estaba un botón con el símbolo característico que los aliens de Ben llevaban. Ella oprimió el botón y de repente ella sintió que comenzaba a calentarse un poco. ¡Ella estaba ardiendo en llamas! Las otras chicas estaban muy nerviosas porque no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Por otro lado, Charmcaster, aprovechándose de su nuevo poder que le robó a la Princesa Celestia, se encontraba destruyendo la ciudad de Bellwood, provocando pánico en todos los ciudadanos.

–Charmcaster, en nombre de los plomeros, quedas arrestada. –Dice Rook Blonko mientras intentaba dispararle con su Proto-Herramienta.

–No lo creo –Decía Charmcaster mientras le retiraba su Proto-Herramienta y la usaba para disparar en su contra– Con todo este poder, ¿quién podrá detenerme ahora? ¡¿Quién?!

En eso, Charmcaster es ligeramente herida por un golpe en la cabeza de una bellota que Twilight le arrojó del suelo.

– ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu calaña? –Dijo Twilight tratando de defender a la ciudad de Charmcaster.

–Twilight, ¿qué estás haciendo? –Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras intentaba pararse en dos patas como Pinkie ó Twilight porque estaba tan preocupada por lo que pudiese pasarle a Twilight que ni siquiera le importó preguntarle qué coño era calaña.

–No te preocupes, Rainbow Dash. –Decía Twilight Sparkle– Si esta cosa puede transformar a Ben en alienígena, seguro que me transformará a mí también.

–No estoy seguro que eso pase, Twilight. –Le decía Applejack a Twilight mientras Charmcaster preparaba una enorme bola de magia para dispararle– Tu ya viste lo que le pasó a Pinkie. ¿Cómo podremos saber de que eso no te pasará a ti también?

– ¡Eso lo sabremos pronto! –Dijo Twilight mientras activaba el Omnitrix sin percatarse de que Charmcaster le disparaba un poderoso y letal rayo de magia por la espalda.

– ¡Twilight! ¡No! –Decían Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Rarity mientras veían como Twilight había sido alcanzada por el rayo de magia de Charmcaster.

Éste provocó una pequeña explosión de magia dejando una estela de humo y que lo único que quedaba era como una especie de líquido lila que salido inmediatamente después de la explosión.

– ¿Twilight? –Decía Fluttershy con ojos llorosos por haber pensado que a Twilight le había pasado lo peor.

– ¡Ha-ha-ha-ha! ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! –Rió Charmcaster para después gritar de dolor por culpa de una bola de fuego que alguien le había disparado en su trasero.

– ¿Qué? –Se preguntaba Rarity mientras ella y Fluttershy se ayudaban a pararse en dos pies– ¿Pero quién arrojó eso?

– ¡Fui yo! –Gritó emocionada Pinkie desde el otro lado de la calle.

– ¿Pinkie? –Se preguntó Fluttershy muy sorprendida ya que había creído que su amiga había muerto incendiada.

–Sí, soy yo. Lo que pasa es que yo no estaba cubierta de fuego. ¡Yo era el fuego! –Decía Pinkie explicando lo que pasó mientras venía hacia allá. Ella se había transformado en Fuego y apenas se estaba dando cuenta– ¿Quieres que te enseñe a hacerlo?

–N… no estoy segura de que yo pueda. –Dijo Fluttershy nerviosa por si algo malo podría pasarle.

–No te preocupes, Fluttershy, es bastante fácil. ¡Hasta yo pude hacerlo! –Dijo Pinkie mientras iba con Fluttershy a enseñarle como usar el Omnitrix.

Por otro lado, Applejack y Rainbow Dash se encontraban revisando lo que le pasó a Twilight cuando accionó el Omnitrix.

– ¿Crees que Twilight esté bien? –Dijo Applejack inspeccionando el charco rosa que salió cuando explotó Twilight.

–Seguro, Applejack. Ella va a estar… –Decía Rainbow Dash mientras pensaba una manera de cómo resolver las cosas hasta que de repente recibió un golpe en la cabeza– ¡Auch!

–Lo siento. –Dijo el artefacto que golpeó a Rainbow Dash en la cabeza. Éste tenía la forma de un platillo volador y contaba con aquel símbolo del Omnitrix encima.

– ¿Twilight? –Preguntaba Applejack al percatarse de que la voz del artefacto es femenina y se parecía a la de Twilight– ¿Ese OVNI… eres tú?

–No, esa no soy yo. –Decía Twilight mientras utilizaba el artefacto para recoger toda la baba lila que estaba regada en el suelo para tomar una forma antropomórfica– Ésta soy yo.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! –Dijo Rarity al ver el sorprendente potencial del Omnitrix– ¿Cómo es posible que un accesorio tan feo pueda ser tan asombroso?

–Pueden sorprenderte las cosas que ese accesorio feo pueden hacer. –Dijo Fluttershy que, al estar convertida en Frío, asustó a Rarity y le erizó la piel.

– ¿Fluttershy? ¿Eres tú? –Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

–Sí, Rainbow Dash. –Explicaba Fluttershy convertida en Frío– El artefacto de Ben hizo que me transformara en esta enorme polilla.

– ¡Increíble! ¡Ya quiero probarlo! –Dijo Rainbow Dash emocionada, intentando usar el Omnitrix para volverse algún alien poderoso para así poder detener a Charmcaster. Ella terminó transformándose en Walkatrout– ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Es en serio?

–Ay, es la cosa más linda que he visto en mi vida. –Dijo Fluttershy convertida en Frío mientras jugueteaba con Rainbow Dash.

– ¡Yo no soy linda! ¡Soy la mejor voladora de toda Equestria! –Dijo Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout, molesta con Fluttershy.

– ¡Ay, qué ternura! ¿Quién es la mejor voladora de toda Equestria? ¿Quién es? –Dijo Fluttershy convertida en Frío aún jugueteando con Rainbow Dash.

Siguiendo con Charmcaster, ella había recuperado su temperatura normal porque se ha estado frotando la pared de un edificio para apagar su rostizada parte posterior.

–Uy, que alivio, por fin el fuego se apagó. –Dijo Charmcaster recargada en un edificio.

– ¿Tú crees? –Dijo Pinkie todavía convertida en Fuego poniendo la mano en el hombro de Charmcaster provocando que ésta se incendie otra vez.

– ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! –Gritó de nuevo Charmcaster porque se estaba quemando toda su ropa. Para calmarse el calor, ella salió corriendo hacia una fuente y se acostó bocarriba– ¡Ah, qué alivio!

Pinkie convertida en Fuego le disparó una bola de fuego a Charmcaster para incendiarla otra vez, pero ella estaba lista esta vez y prepara un escudo de magia para protegerse de arder en llamas.

– ¡Ha! ¡No creas que será tan fácil prenderme en llamas otra vez! –Dijo Charmcaster muy segura de sí misma protegiéndose con el escudo de magia.

–Si no quieres entrar en calor, tal vez un poco de frío te ayudará a refrescarte. –Dijo Fluttershy convertida en Frío sorprendiendo a Charmcaster por la espalda. Charmcaster intentó escapar volando, pero ni pudo salir de la fuente porque Twilight como Goop voló sobre ella y le disparó un poco de su baba de modo que ella no pudiese escapar para que Fluttershy como Frío la congele con todo y fuente.

– ¡En tu cara! ¡Ha-ha! –Reía Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout hasta que una incógnita le llegaba a la cabeza– ¿Cómo nos destransformamos?

–No lo sé, supongo que podríamos… –Dijo Pinkie para después destransformarse de Fuego y volver a ser la humana Pinkie Pie. Lo mismo pasó con Twilight y después con Fluttershy.}

– ¡Genial! ¡Y mientras tanto, yo sigo como mojara fresca! ¿No? –Se quejó Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout.

Mientras tanto, Rook se había recuperado del disparo por su propia Proto-Herramienta y la recogió del suelo. Él estaba revisando un radar que se trajo de la Base de los Plomeros para rastrear a Ben porque había comenzado a titilar.

–Qué extraño. –Dijo Rook mientras revisaba algo en el radar– Antes el radar no mostraba ni un rastro de Ben. Y ahora, están marcadas seis personas con el ADN de Ben en la zona. ¡Deben ser ellas!

Y sin desperdiciar ni un segundo, corrió tras las 5 chicas humanas y la chica Walkatrout que había observado cerca de la fuente.

–Oigan, chicas. –Decía Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout al ver como Rook se acercaba cada vez más a ellas– No quiero alarmarlas, pero creo que ese sujeto va a ser un problema.

–Es verdad. –Dijo Twilight mientras intentaba transformarse, pero el Omnitrix no se lo permitía– No puedo transformarme. Parece como si estuviera recargando energía o algo así. Rarity, hazlo tú.

–Pero… no sabemos en qué cosa horrorosa me podría transformar. –Dijo Rarity nerviosa por no saber qué hacer.

– ¡Sólo hazlo! –Le dijo Rainbow Dash.

– ¡De acuerdo! ¡Ya! ¡Ahí voy! –Decía Rarity mientras activaba el Omnitrix.

– ¿Esa chica… acaba de usar el Omnitrix? –Se preguntó Rook al haberse parado en seco por notar que Rarity se había transformado en Barrigobot.

– ¡Guau! –Decía Applejack impresionada por el enorme alien en el que se convirtió Rarity– ¿Qué es esa cosa?

–No lo sé. –Dijo Rarity, luego vio que Rook estaba demasiado cerca de ellas– Pero estoy a punto de averiguarlo.

Luego de decir eso, Rarity descubrió que ella podía usar los poderes de Barrigobot para producir todo tipo de gases que ella quisiera e incluso combinarlos.

–Todas tápense la nariz. –Dijo ella mientras todas sus amigas le hacían caso y se tapaban la nariz. Esto fue porque a ella se le ocurrió la idea de liberar gas xenón para borrarle la memoria a Rook y desmayarlo– Vámonos, chicas, no les vaya a pasar lo mismo.

Las chicas se van rápidamente de ahí.

Minutos más tarde, las seis estaban conversando por la banqueta, caminando aparentemente hacia ninguna parte.

– ¡Eso fue muy brillante de tu parte, Rarity! –Decía Twilight asombrada por la inteligente movida de Rarity– ¿Pero cómo supiste que el gas xenón podía usarse para borrar la memoria?

–No tengo idea. –Le explicaba Rarity– Es como si yo comenzara a saber todo eso cuando soy ese alien.

–Vaya, este extraño aparato me sorprende cada vez más. –Dijo Twilight mientras observaba el Omnitrix.

–Fluttershy, ¿a dónde vamos? –Dijo Pinkie Pie curiosa por estar camine y camine sin ir a ningún lado.

–No lo sé. –Contestaba Fluttershy– Se supone que Rainbow y Applejack están por los cielos buscando un lugar donde quedarnos.

–Esto es humillante. –Dijo Rainbow Dash aún convertida en Walkatrout mientras era sujetada por Applejack que estaba convertida en Pesky Dust para volar por todo Bellwood con el fin de encontrar un lugar donde quedarse.

–Sabía que algún día yo iba a ser la que iba a llevarte volando, Rainbow Dash. –Dijo Applejack convertida en Pesky Dust.

–Ha, ha, ha, muy graciosa. –Decía Rainbow Dash nada contenta de seguir convertida en Walkatrout.

–Mira, allá en el fondo hay un callejoncito. Tal vez podríamos quedarnos allá para descansar un poco. –Dijo Applejack convertida en Pesky Dust mientras volaba a toda velocidad al callejón. Lo que ella no se esperaba es que el símbolo del Omnitrix que traía Rainbow Dash comenzaba a parpadear, por lo que ella estaba a punto de volver a ser humana.

–Oye, ¿por qué está parpadeando esta cosa? –Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se transformaba otra vez.

– ¡Cuidado! –Dijo Applejack mientras intentaba volar como Pesky Dust, pero no podía por el peso extra de una humana; además de que estaba volando directo a un contenedor de basura; y, para acabarla de amolar, a ella también se le agotó la batería del Omnitrix y volvió a ser una chica humana.

–AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH –Gritaban ambas mientras se estrellaron hacia un bote de basura.

Las otras cuatro corrieron directo a aquel callejón para socorrer a sus amigas.

– ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¿Están bien? –Preguntó Twilight preocupada por si ellas se habían lastimado.

–Ay, ¿pero qué es ese horrible olor? –Dijo Rarity mientras se tapaba la nariz con una mano.

–Estamos bien, Twilight. –Decía Applejack asomándose por el contenedor. –Esta basura amortiguo nuestra caída.

La mano de Rarity pasó de la nariz a la boca por el asco que le dio al darse cuenta de que ese contenedor era de basura y salió corriendo a vomitar a otra parte del callejón.

–Yo sólo les digo que si yo te hubiese llevando volando, eso no pasaría. –Dijo Rainbow Dash asomándose por el contenedor, atontada por haberse golpeado en la cabeza por una pared del contenedor.

–Pues no creo que el pez ese tuyo pueda volar, ¿eh? –Le replicó Applejack a su amiga.

Y mientras Applejack y Rainbow Dash discutían por un lado y Rarity se vomitaba por el otro, Twilight caminaba lentamente hacia el fondo del callejón donde se sentó a llorar.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Twilight? –Dijo Fluttershy triste mientras ella y Pinkie iban a consolar la depresión de su amiga.

–Todo es mi culpa. –Se lamentaba Twilight con lágrimas en sus ojos– Si yo no hubiera sido tan insistente, todas seguiríamos en Equestria y… Spike seguiría conmigo.

–No digas eso, Twilight. –Decía Fluttershy intentando consolar a su amiga– Tú lo único que hiciste fue practicar los hechizos del libro de magia que la Princesa Celestia te dio porque ella sabe que tú eres capaz de todo eso y más.

–Es verdad, Twilight. –Le decía Pinkie a Twilight con las mismas intensiones buenas– Además, ahora tenemos un asombroso reloj que nos convierte en extraterrestres cuando queramos. ¡Somos unas superheroínas!

–Pinkie tiene mucha razón, Twilight. –Recalcaba Fluttershy– Cuando me transformé en esa una enorme polilla, por fin me sentí con poder, sentía que podía ser yo misma, pelear por mí misma, sentía… que podía dejar la timidez a un lado.

–Eres la pony más inteligente que conozco. –Alababa Pinkie– ¡Y lo digo por experiencia! Un día yo le pregunté a todos los ponies que conozco de dónde vienen los bebés y todos ellos corrían lejos de mí. ¡Tú fuiste la única que me dijo que los bebés venían del hospital! ¡Aún no puedo creerlo!

–Tú siempre nos has apoyado a las chicas y a mí a resolver nuestros problemas. –Concluía Fluttershy mientras se puso de pie y le extendía la mano a Twilight– Déjanos devolverte el favor.

Los ojos de Twilight dejaron de lagrimar y una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Los vacíos sentimientos de depresión y culpa que ella sentía se transformaron en sentimientos repletos de alegría, ánimo y muchas ganas de vivir gracias a ese especial don para contagiar sonrisas de Pinkie Pie y las sabias palabras reconfortantes de Fluttershy quien al parecer estaba empezando a perder su timidez y empezar a superar sus miedos y ayudar a sus amigas cuando más lo necesiten.

–Es la historia más conmovedora que he escuchado en mi vida. –Dijo Driba, quien pasaba por ahí de camino hacia la Base de los Plomeros, pero se detuvo a oír lo que pasaba.

–Casi me llega al corazón… si tan sólo supiera de qué están hablando. –Resaltaba Blukic, quien lo estaba acompañando a la Base.

–AAAAAHHHHH –Gritó asustada Fluttershy mientras corría llorando de miedo y sin fijarse cayó en un contenedor de basura.

–Parece que los humanos desconocen el significado de "dar una buena primera impresión." –Dijo Blukic, muy disgustado.

–Por lo menos ella lo sabe disimular mejor que esta otra. –Decía Driba mientas veía como Rarity se vomitaba en un balde oxidado que se encontró– ¡Tú tampoco eres una supermodelo, cariño!

– ¡Ay, ya lárguense de aquí! –Dijo Rainbow Dash dentro del contenedor de basura, sacando la cabeza para aventarles una lata a Blukic y Driba. Ambos salieron huyendo.

–Bueno, por lo menos consiguieron animarme un poco. –Decía Twilight manteniendo su optimista sonrisa en su rostro mientras intentaba buscar una solución al problema– Tal vez pueda hacer algo con este raro reloj.

Y en eso, Twilight Sparkle activó el Omnitrix para transformarse en algún ser alienígena que lo pudiera ayudar. Ella se transformó en Bloxx.

– ¡Guau! ¿Y qué vas a hacer con ese alien tan colorido? –Dijo Pinkie mientras veía el nuevo alien en el que se transformó a su amiga.

–No lo sé. –Decía Twilight convertida en Bloxx, mirando detenidamente su nueva apariencia– Pero lo voy a averiguar.

Y así, Twilight como Bloxx usó sus poderes para construir una linda casa sin habitaciones hecha enteramente de bloques de construcción para que todas ellas vivieran ahí. Luego de que Rarity dejara de vomitar aquel balde oxidado y de que Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Applejack salieran del contenedor de basura no podían creerlo.

–Lo único que les tengo que decir es que van a tener que acostumbrarse a dormir en el suelo por un tiempo. –Dijo Twilight convertida en Bloxx, mirando con orgullo su nueva casa.

– ¿Qué? ¡Pero me voy a estropear la columna! –Dijo Rarity mientras imaginaba lo duro que sería dormir en el duro suelo por quién sabe cuántos días.

–Pronto te acostumbrarás. –Dijo Applejack con una mano en el hombro de Rarity, intentando hacerla sentir mejor.

– ¿No hay otra solución, Twilight? –Preguntó Rarity, intentando mantener buena su espalda.

–Bueno, en aquel contenedor hay unas bolsas de basura muy cómodas. Tal vez podríamos… –Decía Rainbow Dash hasta que fue interrumpida por Rarity que se asqueó otra vez y fue por otro balde oxidado para llenarlo de vómito– ¡Tienes razón! ¡Es asqueroso!

–No se preocupen, amigas, yo me encargaré de esto. –Dijo Fluttershy mientras activaba el Omnitrix y veía cual alien era el correcto– ¡Este está bien para mí!

Fluttershy se transformó en Diamante.

–Me pregunto cómo este alien resolverá nuestros problemas. –Decía Fluttershy mientras examinaba a Diamante, su nueva forma alienígena.

–Es broma, ¿cierto? ¡Eres un diamante andante! –Decía Rarity intentando explicarle a Fluttershy la buena elección que hizo ella al convertirse en Diamante– ¡Has de valer como un millón de monedas!

–Tienes razón, Rarity. –Decía Fluttershy convertida en Diamante mientras se daba cuenta que su amiga tenía razón e iba directo a solucionar el problema de almohadas– Volveré pronto, chicas.

– ¡Fluttershy! ¡Fluttershy! –Decía Pinkie Pie, intentando llamar la atención de su amiga para encargarle algo– ¿Podrías traernos algo de comer? Es que el sol está por ocultarse y no hemos comido nada.

–Creo que sería mejor que tú me acompañaras, Pinkie. –Decía Fluttershy convertida en Diamante, dándose cuenta de todo lo que tenía que traer mientras le extendía su mano a Pinkie– Necesitaré un poco de manos extra para llevarlo todo.

– ¡Oki Doki Loki! –Dijo Pinkie, trepándose en el brazo de su amiga hasta terminar sentada en sus hombros.

Ambas anduvieron por la ciudad, buscando una tienda de almohadas. Pero cuando menos se lo esperaban, un hombre que muchos de ustedes conocerán llamado Fistrick salía corriendo con un raro artefacto extraterrestre que él se había robado de la nave de un Mechomorpho Galvánico llamado Baz-El, gracias a un guante de pulsaciones eléctricas… robado también.

– ¡Sorprendente! ¡Con éste Alternador Bioquímico Galvano ganaré una fortuna! –Dijo Fistrick con dicho alternador en una mano y ahorcando a Baz-El con la otra.

– ¡Ni siquiera sabes para qué sirve! –Dijo Baz-El intentando zafarse del puño de Fistrick.

–No, pero sí sé para qué es esto. –Dijo Fistrick mientras oprimía un botón verde de un aparato que tenía colocado en el pecho y que estaba conectado al guante. Cuando activó ese botón, el cable mandó una señal eléctrica que hizo que el guante electrocutara a Baz-El.

– ¡Oye, déjalo en paz! –Le dijo Pinkie Pie a Fistrick al ver cómo era electrocutado Baz-El. Fluttershy la silenció rápidamente para que Fistrick no le hiciera daño.

– ¿Quién dijo eso? –Decía Fistrick mientras intentaba buscar a la culpable. Al parecer, Fluttershy tenía que ser la única culpable ya que Pinkie estaba escondida detrás de ella– ¿Así que te sientes muy valiente, jovencita?

–Espera… yo… yo no… –Dijo Fluttershy convertida en Diamante, nerviosa por si algo malo le podría hacer Fistrick.

–Ah, así que ahora te estás retractando, ¿eh? –Decía Fistrick mientras golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a Fluttershy convertida en Diamante, mandándola contra la pared de un edificio– Pues ya me buscaste. ¡Ahora me vas a encontrar!

Y antes de ser brutalmente golpeada por Fistrick, Fluttershy convertida en Diamante esquivó el golpe rodando un poco lejos de Fistrick para poder dispararle cristales, pero él se escudó con su antebrazo ya que el guante de pulsaciones eléctricas se lo cubría. Finalmente, ambos acabaron frente a frente agarrados de las manos mientras uno intentaba derribar a la otra y la otra intentaba derribar al uno. ¿Me entienden?

– ¡Se nota demasiado que es tu primera pelea, niña! –Dijo Fistrick mientras intentaba derribar a Fluttershy convertida en Diamante.

– ¿Sabes? Me pregunto si yo podré… –Dijo Fluttershy mientras intentaba usar sus poderes de Diamante para lastimar la mano de Fistrick.

– ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –Dijo Fistrick mientras observaba su mano lastimada llena de cristales, sin darse cuenta del golpe que le lanzó Fluttershy convertida en Diamante.

Fistrick cayó desmayado al suelo por el golpe de Fluttershy convertida en Diamante, ya que ni bien se dio cuenta, fue demasiado tarde.

– ¡Yay, si pude hacerlo! –Decía Fluttershy, animada por haber ganado la pelea– ¡Chócalas, Pinkie!

– ¡Esa voz me agrada! –Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras brincaba para chocarlas con Fluttershy convertida en Diamante.

Lamentablemente, era demasiado tarde para cantar victoria pues Fistrick se había levantando lleno de furia y salió corriendo directo hacia Fluttershy para golpearla en la cara.

– ¡Ahora sí ya sacaste boleto! –Dijo Fistrick mientras corría hacia Fluttershy para golpearla. Cuando de repente, ella como Diamante puso sus manos en el suelo haciendo que saliera un enorme cristal en el que Fistrick se estrelló más fuerte y cayó desmayándose otra vez.

–Creo que esto te pertenece. –Dijo Fluttershy convertida en Diamante mientras tomó el alternador de Baz-El para devolvérselo.

–G… g… gracias. –Tartamudeó Baz-El al admirar la belleza de la fuerte y atractiva chica Petrosapien que tenía enfrente.

–De nada. –Decía Fluttershy, hasta que inoportunamente se transformó otra vez en humana y el peso del Alternador Bioquímico Galvano pudo más que sus delgaduchos brazos y terminó cayéndose– ¿Me das una ayudita?

– ¡Estos débiles humanos! –Dijo Baz-El mientras levantaba el alternador de encima de Fluttershy.

– ¡ESPERA! –Gritó Pinkie tratando de llamar la atención de Baz-El antes de haberse ido.

– ¿Qué quieres? –Contestó Baz-El.

– ¿Conoces alguna manera de que podamos ganar mucho dinero en poco tiempo? –Dijo Pinkie mientras se recargaba en el ENORME CRISTAL DE DIAMANTE en el que se había golpeado Fistrick.

–Es broma, ¿cierto? –Dijo Baz-El.

Minutos más tarde, eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche y las demás chicas estaban preocupadas por la demora de sus otras dos amigas.

– ¡Ya llegamos, ponies! –Gritó Pinkie sin darse cuenta de que cualquiera los podría oír y descubrir su secreto.

–Qué bueno, ya las extrañábamos. –Dijo Twilight mientras leía un libro que se encontró en la basura.

–Rarity, ¿recuerdas lo mucho que te incomodó la idea de dormir en bolsas llenas de basura? –Dijo Fluttershy con una inocente sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿Sí? –Dijo Rarity imaginando la respuesta.

– ¡Pues hicimos tanto dinero que me alcanzó para seis bolsas de algodón para que durmamos a gusto! –Dijo Pinkie emocionada con las bolsas en mano.

– ¿QUÉ? ¿PERO ACASO NO PUEDEN…? –Rugió Rarity molesta al salir corriendo directo hacia Pinkie y Fluttershy. Por suerte, Rainbow Dash la sujetó brazo con brazo y espalda con espalda mientras Applejack le calló la boca para que no dijera sus malas palabras.

–Fue muy hable de tu parte, terroncito. –Dijo Applejack mientras sujetaba la boca de Rarity.

–A todo esto, ¿para qué tuvieron que ir las dos? –Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras sujetaba a Rarity.

–Pinkie Pie traía las almohadas mientras yo traía la comida, la bebida y los diamantes. –Dijo Fluttershy con seis bolsas de comida en una mano y una bolsa con seis smoothies en la otra y una mochila con diamantes en la espalda.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Me muero de hambre! –Dijeron Applejack y Rainbow Dash mientras soltaban a Rarity sin percatarse de que la tumbaron por accidente.

Las seis se metieron a la casa de bloques de construcción y pusieron los alimentos en una mesita que había construido previamente Twilight cuando se convirtió en Bloxx. ¿Se acuerdan?

¡Hagamos de cuenta que sí! Bueno, a las chicas les entró la curiosidad de saber qué era lo que Pinkie y Fluttershy trajeron de comer. Y cuando se enteraron…

– ¡¿PAPAS CON CHILE?! –Gritaron las cuatro.

…bueno, pues ya lo saben.

–Pero no fue idea mía, fue idea de Pinkie. –Dijo Fluttershy nerviosa, intentando lavarse las manos para que sus amigas no se enojaran con ella.

–No es cierto, yo quería ir al Sr. Smoothy. –Dijo Pinkie mientras tomaba un sorbo de su smoothy.

–Ya sé, pero… –Decía Fluttershy tratando de justificarse– ¡Es que olían tan rico!

– ¡Ay, por favor! –Decía Rarity al ver el plato con papas con chile que tenía en frente– ¿Cómo pudiste pensar tan siquiera que yo pudiera comer estas corrientes…? –Olfatea– asquerosas… –Olfatea– repugnantes… –Olfatea– apetecibles… –Olfatea– ricas… –Olfatea– suculentas… –Olfatea– sabrosas… ¡Ay mamá! –Concluyó Rarity hasta que las papas pudieron más que ella y terminó devorándose las papas fritas sin ninguna intención de detenerse.

–Ay, pero qué exagerada. –Decía Rainbow Dash hasta qué probó una de las papas con chile– ¡Rayos! ¡Están buenísimas!

–Es cierto. –Decía Applejack mientas disfrutaba una de las papas con chile– Oye Fluttershy, ¿dónde compraste estas papas?

–Oh, en un lugar que se llamaba… –Decía Fluttershy tratando de acordarse del nombre del lugar donde se compró las papas con chile– ¡Ah, sí! ¡Burger Snack!

– ¿Burger Snack? –Dijo Twilight, extrañada por el nombre– ¿Y para qué comprar papas con chile y no hamburguesas?

– ¡¿SABES DE QUÉ HACEN LAS HAMBURGUESAS AQUÍ?! –Gritó alterada Fluttershy, provocando un silencio incómodo en la mesa.

–El mundo de Ben está loco, loco, loco. –Le susurró Pinkie a Applejack.

Y al final, las seis adolescentes terminaron de comer y se preparaban para dormir.

–Creo que no debí comer tantas papitas. –Dijo Rarity al acostarse con un dolor en la barriga.

–Está muy bien hecha la casa, Twilight, pero mínimo pudiste haberla hecho sellada. ¡Me estoy muriendo de frío! –Dijo Applejack tiritando del frío.

– ¿Y entonces por dónde entrábamos? –Dijo Twilight, justificándose.

–No se preocupen, amigas, yo tengo la solución. –Decía Fluttershy mientras le hablaba a Pinkie– Pinkie, muéstrale lo que trajimos.

– ¡Una mochila nueva! –Dijo Pinkie Pie enseñándoles a sus amigas la mochila con temática de caramelitos que compraron.

–Dentro de la mochila, Pinkie. –Susurró Fluttershy hacia Pinkie.

– ¡Oh, sí! –Decía Pinkie mientras sacaba un par de cobertores– ¡Cobertores nuevos!

A las chicas les extrañaron la rareza de los enormes cobertores ya que tenían encima dibujos de Ben y de sus alienígenas.

–Vaya, este chico en serio es popular. –Dijo Rainbow Dash mirando las mantas.

–Si bueno, es que estaban dando una por cada tres Smoothies que compraras. Además, pensé que si íbamos a vivir acá por un tiempo, no debíamos gastar el dinero tan pronto.

–Bien pensado, Fluttershy. –Decía Twilight mientras miraba para una ventana– No sabemos que nos esperará en este nuevo mundo, pero venga lo que venga… ¡Estamos listas!

 **FIN**

… **o sea, ya se acabó, pero… ¡Habrá más! ¡Se los juro! No siempre tienen que tomarse tan a la ligera las cosas, ¿no creen?…**


	2. 33 Mineros y Rarity

Hoy les ofrecemos: **33 Mineros y Rarity**

Nuestra historia de hoy comienza en la casa de bloques de construcción que construyó Twilight, donde ella y sus amigas (menos Applejack) se encontraban sentadas a la mesa, esperando a que Applejack trajera el desayuno.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Applejack? –Decía Rainbow Dash, harta de que su amiga tardara tanto– ¿Me pregunto cuál será la enorme cosa que nos va a dar de desayunar?

–A lo mejor serán un enorme plato de sándwiches… –Decía Pinkie Pie imaginando lo que traería Applejack– ¡O tal vez media docena de panes tostados! ¡No, ya sé! ¡Tal vez unos panqueques del tamaño de un rascacielos! ¡O molletes!

– ¿Molletes? –Preguntó Fluttershy.

–Ah, son muy ricos. ¿No los has probado? –Respondió Pinkie.

Por la puerta, entró una enorme momia con un sombrero, arrastrando sus brazos por el suelo.

–Ya llegué. –Dijo la momia.

– ¿Eres tú, Applejack? –Preguntó Twilight.

–Claro que soy yo. –Decía Applejack, que se había convertido en Snare-Oh– Les traje una caja de cereal y un cartón de leche para que desayunemos.

– ¡Oye, qué rico! ¡Tiene forma de frutitas! –Dijo Pinkie, mirando el cereal que trajo Applejack.

– ¿Y para qué te transformaste en alien, querida? –Preguntó Rarity.

–Pues… porque el cereal… estaba muy alto y… ¡Y esta momia es buenísima para alcanzar repisas altas! –Dijo Applejack, muy nerviosa.

– ¿Segura que sólo fue para eso? –Dudó Twilight.

– ¡Claro que sí, Twilight! –Decía Applejack convertida en Snare-Oh, muy segura de sí misma– ¿Qué más haría yo con…?

No pudo terminar de hablar porque el Proto-Camión estaba en frente de la casa.

– ¡Ups! –Dijo Applejack.

Unos segundos después, Twilight estaba negociando con la Plomera Molly.

–Listo, creo que esto cubrirá el cereal y la leche. –Dijo Twilight mientras ponía los trozos de cristal en una bolsa y luego se la entregó a la plomera.

–Gente como tú me enferma. –Dijo la Plomera Molly mientras regresaba con la bolsa llena de diamantes al Proto-Camión.

–Que quede claro que yo solo te cubrí para que los plomeros no sepan lo que le pasó a Ben y que ahora tenemos su reloj… sus relojes… ¡Tú me entiendes! –Dijo Twilight, justificando el hecho de haber dado la cara por Applejack.

– ¡Genial! ¡Ahora tenemos antecedentes! Bien hecho, Applejack. –Dijo Rainbow Dash.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Applejack? –Preguntó Fluttershy.

–No fue mi culpa, ¿sí? Tuve que correr lo más rápido que pude para que no me alcanzaran. –Se justificó Applejack, aún convertida en Snare-Oh.

– ¿Que no te alcanzara quién? –Preguntó Twilight.

En eso, un minero de tadenita venía cruzando la banqueta, volteó a ver al callejón donde vivían las chicas y cuando se encontró con ellas, salió corriendo.

– ¿A eso le tienes miedo? AHAHAHAHA… –Reía Rainbow Dash, sin percatarse de que Vulkanus y sus mineros habían llegado y estaban parados en frente de ella. Cuando los vio, paró de reír– Oh… que no te alcanzara él…

–Oigan, chicas, escuché que ustedes tienen tadenita. ¡Y quiero que me la entreguen toda!

– ¡No te vamos a dar nada! –Dijo Applejack convertida en Snare-Oh mientras estiraba su torso para parecer más alta que Vulkanus.

–Sí, no te vamos a dar nada. Si no, ¿de qué viviremos? –Le explicó Pinkie Pie.

– ¡Eso no me importa! Fistrick me pasó el rumor de que ustedes tienen una mina de tadenita y hemos venido a saquearla.

– ¡Ves, Fluttershy! ¡Te dije que le pegaras más fuerte! –Dijo Pinkie.

–Tú no me dijiste nada de eso. –Dijo Fluttershy.

– ¡Y mira las consecuencias! –Dijo Pinkie.

–Creo que no lo golpeé tan fuerte como pensaba. –Dijo Fluttershy, recordando lo de ayer.

– ¡Ya! ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Entréguenmela ya! –Rugió Vulkanus.

– ¡Sobre mi cadáver! –Dijo Applejack usando la fuerza de Snare-Oh para derribar a Vulkanus.

– ¡Sobre ella! –Gritó Vulkanus a sus mineros tadenita. Éstos atacaron a Applejack convertida en Snare-Oh, pero ella se defendió golpeándola con grandes puños que formó con sus vendas.

Ella utilizó sus nuevos poderes para derrotar a todos y cada uno de los mineros tadenita que estaban ahí. Y cuando sólo quedaban tres, Vulkanus la sorprendió con un golpe certero que terminó mandándola contra una pared.

Aunque Applejack no estaba totalmente derrotaba como para no dar pelea, antes de caer al suelo ya se había transformado otra vez en humana. Vulkanus aprovechó la situación para agarrarla del cuello con intenciones de ahorcarla hasta la muerte.

– ¡Déjala en paz! –Le gritó Rainbow Dash muy decidida a Vulkanus.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –La enfrentó Vulkanus.

–Dije que la dejes en paz. –Repitió Rainbow Dash.

– ¿O si no, qué? –Pregunto Vulkanus.

Y antes de que a Vulkanus se diera cuenta de que Rainbow Dash tenía el Omnitrix, ella lo activó para transformarse en algo para derrotarlo. El Omnitrix la transformó en Walkatrout… otra vez.

– ¿De nuevo? ¡No es posible! –Dijo Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout… otra vez.

–Ya no eres tan valiente, ¿ah? –Decía Vulkanus acercándose hacia Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout– Creo que hoy cenaré pescado frito.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo, una especie de tallo se puso en frente de sus pies, haciendo que se tropezara y cayera al suelo. Pero antes de que Rainbow Dash y Applejack se hicieran daño, otros dos tallos las sostuvieron a ambas y se las llevaron de ahí.

–Si viniste por nuestros diamantes, te recomiendo que te vayas por donde viniste. ¡Y si viniste por el cereal, olvídalo! ¡Es sólo para chavos! –Dijo Pinkie Pie que se había convertido en Wildvine para salvar a sus amigas por medio de sus tallos– ¿Están bien, chicas?

–Sí. Gracias, Pinkie. –Agradeció Applejack.

–Meh, yo pude haberlo hecho mejor. –Dijo Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout.

Y sin que nadie lo previera, dos de los tres mineros de tadenita restantes se encontraban escarbando con sus picos la espalda de Pinkie Pie convertida en Wildvine, dejándole un terrible agujero en toda la espalda de tal modo que atravesó hasta su estómago.

– ¡PINKIE! –Dijeron sus amigas al ver lo que le estaba pasando.

Twilight Sparkle, molesta por lo que acababa de presenciar, activó su Omnitrix y se transformó en Rath.

– ¡Déjenme decirles algo, mineros chaparros de muy malos modales! –Decía ella– ¡Nadie perfora a mis amigas! Creo que en realidad nadie lo ha hecho… ¡Pero ustedes no van a ser los primeros!

Y, con un golpe certero, mandó a volar a los mineros hacia la calle. Después de eso, ella fue con sus demás amigas a ver cómo estaba Pinkie Pie.

–Pinkie, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Rarity.

–Rarity… desde el momento… que te conocí por primera vez y fuimos amigas… siempre quise preguntarte una cosa… –Dijo Pinkie convertida en Wildvine mientras poco a poco comenzaba a secarse y arrugarse y su piel comenzaba a oscurecerse.

– ¿Qué, Pinkie, qué? –Dijo Rarity

–Acércate. –Dijo ella casi totalmente seca.

Rarity acercó su oreja a los labios desahuciados de Pinkie Pie convertida en Wildvine para escuchar lo que parecían ser las últimas palabras de su amiga.

– ¿Por qué tu Cutie Mark son tres diamantes si tu talento es ser diseñadora de modas? –Preguntó ella, muy curiosa.

Las seis se quedaron en un silencio incómodo hasta que Rarity decidió romper el hielo:

–Pinkie, mi Cutie Mark son tres diamantes porque mi talento es buscar y recolectar diamantes que yo uso para diseñar mis vestidos. –Explicó Rarity.

–… ¡Ah, bueno! ¡Así, cambia la cosa! –Dijo Pinkie mientras usaba sus poderes de Wildvine para regenerar el agujero que tenía en el estómago y mejorar su aspecto.

– ¡Pinkie! ¡Estás viva! –Gritó emocionada Fluttershy.

–No por mucho tiempo… –Dijo Vulkanus que se había recuperado del golpe e iba directo hacia donde estaba Pinkie. Ésta estaba dispuesta a pelear, pero él la empujó mandándola contra la pared y cayendo en un contenedor de basura.

–Si tuviese mi Pinkie-Sentido, esto no pasaría. –Dijo Pinkie en el contenedor, luego de destransformarse de Wildvine.

–Así que tu talento es buscar diamantes, ¿no? –Decía Vulkanus agarrando a Rarity de la cintura de modo que sus brazos estuviesen bien justos y ella no pudiera alcanzar el Omnitrix– Creo que tengo un trabajito para el que me puedes servir.

– ¡Suéltame! –Imploraba Rarity.

– ¡Twilight! ¡Haz algo! –Dijo Fluttershy.

– ¡Déjame decirte algo, Fluttershy, la pony pegaso, en eso me estoy encargando! –Dijo Twilight convertida en Rath para luego brincar a la cara de Vulkanus y darle un buen puñetazo. ¡El golpe parecía efectivo! Pero no lo fue… Lamentablemente, el golpe realmente no le hizo ni cosquillas.

En cambio, la patada tan brutal que le dio Vulkanus a Twilight convertida en Rath que fue tan agresiva que hizo que se reventara el hocico contra la pared y cayera adolorida al suelo… ¡Esa sí fue efectiva!

–Ya no soy lo que era antes. –Decía ella, lastimada en el suelo.

– ¡Oh, no! ¡Applejack! ¡Haz algo! –Dijo Fluttershy.

–Lo haría con gusto, terroncito, pero esta porquería de reloj está más terco que un murciélago en un manzano. –Dijo Applejack mientras intentaba usar el Omnitrix pero no podía porque tenía que recargarse.

– ¡De seguro ha de estar descargado como el mío! –Gritó Pinkie desde el contenedor.

– ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Haz algo! –Dijo Fluttershy.

– ¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo? –Dijo Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout mientras intentaba morder la pierna de Vulkanus, pero éste lo único que hizo fue arrancarla de su pierna y tomarla de rehén como a Rarity.

–Parece que todo depende de mí. –Decía Fluttershy para luego activar el Omnitrix para transformarse en Lodestar y correr detrás de Vulkanus– A ver, ¿cómo era que Ben le hacía?

Fluttershy convertida en Lodestar puso sus dos brazos en frente y activó el magnetismo de sus pinzas haciendo que Vulkanus no pudiera moverse.

– ¡Lo estoy haciendo! ¡Lo estoy haciendo! –Dijo emocionada Fluttershy convertida en Lodestar.

Lamentablemente, Vulkanus dio un sorpresivo salto hacia atrás hacia donde estaba ella el cual, gracias al magnetismo que se había generado, terminó en un feo aplastamiento para la pobre Fluttershy.

– ¿Por qué lo tuve que hacer? –Se lamentó ella en el suelo.

Cuando se levantó, Vulkanus huyó sin ningún problema con Rarity en una mano y Rainbow Dash como Walkatrout en la otra y lo único que las chicas podían hacer era idear un plan para recuperarlas.

Por el momento, Rook se encontraba acompañado de la Plomera Molly en la tienda del Sr. Baumann, investigando el caso de la extraña desaparición de Ben.

– ¿En serio estás seguro de que Ben está desaparecido? –Preguntó intrigado el Sr. Baumann.

–Por supuesto, desde aquél día en que desperté en el suelo y perdí la memoria, no he sabido nada de Ben. –Explicó Rook.

–El Magistrado Tennyson ha estado rastreando el ADN de Ben por toda la galaxia, pero todavía no tiene ningún resultado concreto. –Resaltó la Plomera Molly mientras revisaba esas cajas.

–Sí, ya me extrañaba que mi cartel de "días sin accidentes" tuviese tantos días marcados. –Decía el Sr. Baumann señalando que su cartel de "días sin accidentes" tenía marcado 3 días– ¿Pero por qué vinieron conmigo? Él no era precisamente mi persona favorita.

–Sí, estoy al tanto de eso, pero cuando noté que Molly había recibido una denuncia sobre un robo hacia su tienda, intuí que podría ser una pista del paradero de Ben. –Comentó Rook.

–Ah, sí. –Decía el Sr. Baumann recordando lo de esta mañana– ¡Esa desgraciada momia me las va a pagar todas las que me debe cuando me la encuentre!

–Yo recuerdo que en el Omnitrix, Ben tenía a esa momia y la había nombrado "Snare-Oh". –Explicaba Rook– Lo raro es que ese tipo de extraterrestres no frecuentan mucho el planeta Tierra.

– ¡Aquí está, Rook! –Señaló Molly al haber encontrado el casete de la cámara de vigilancia que estaba dentro de una de las cajas del Sr. Baumann.

–Perfecto, vamos a ponerlo. –Dijo Rook mientras corría con casete en mano hacia detrás de la tienda. El Sr. Baumann y la Plomera Molly lo siguieron.

El video de la cámara de seguridad mostraba un pasillo de la tienda del Sr. Baumann donde llegaba Applejack. Ésta estaba sujetando un cartón de leche mientras intentaba alcanzar una caja de cereal que estaba en una repisa muy alta y al ver que no podía, ella se transformó en Snare-Oh.

– ¿Qué? ¿Entonces ella era otro Tennyson? –Preguntó sorprendido el Sr. Baumann.

–No estoy muy seguro, pero el video me da a entender que sí. –Supuso Rook mientras sacaba el casete y ponía otro.

– ¡Con razón me dio tantos problemas!

–Probemos con otro ángulo.

El otro video mostraba la trastienda del Sr. Baumann donde Applejack convertida en Snare-Oh ponía la leche y el cereal en el mostrador. Cuando el Sr. Baumann le mencionó el precio y ella estaba buscando la cantidad necesaria de tadenita, Vulkanus la vio, le arrebató la mochila y salió corriendo.

Applejack convertida en Snare-Oh lo persiguió llevándose el cereal y la leche… sin pagar.

–Así que Vulkanus también está involucrado. –Decía Rook– Será mejor que revise más videos y revise más pistas antes de sacar cualquier conclusión.

Mientras tanto, en un almacén abandonado en alguna parte desconocida de la ciudad.

– ¡Ya llegamos! –Dijo Vulkanus al llegar al enorme almacén donde el resto de los mineros de tadenita las esperaban, arrastrando una cadena metálica que encadenaba los pies derechos de Rainbow Dash y Rarity.

–Juro que cuando tenga la oportunidad de liberarme, lo pagarás caro. –Dijo Rainbow Dash molesta mientras intentaba zafarse de las cadenas de sus pies y de las esposas que encadenaban tanto las manos de ella como las de Rarity.

– ¿Qué harás? ¿Sacarás al pez otra vez? ¡Ha-ha-ha! –Se burló Vulkanus.

– ¿Qué vas a hacernos? –Preguntó Rarity nerviosa.

–Veras, un confidente me informó sobre un par de chicas que tenían una mina de tadenita y al parecer su amiga del sombrero las delató. Y si no puedo saquear una mina por fuera, la saquearé por dentro. –Explicaba Vulkanus mientras le quitaba las esposas a las chicas– Así que ustedes dos tendrán que unirse a mi tripulación de 33 mineros de tadenita. Sobre todo tú, Rarity, que me tú misma dijiste que eras muy talentosa para rastrear piedras preciosas.

–Es que… ahora no tengo mi cuerno y no estoy segura de que… –Decía Rarity mientras un olor le llegaba a la nariz– ¿Huelen eso?

– ¿Oler qué? –Preguntó Rainbow Dash extrañada porque ella aparentemente no percibía ningún olor con su nariz.

–No sé… –Olfatea– huele… –Olfatea– como si… –Olfatea– por aquí cerca… –Olfatea– hubiera… –Olfatea– un… –Inhala profundamente– ¡Diamante! –Dijo Rarity luego de haber percibido mejor el olor.

– ¿Ah, sí? –Preguntó Vulkanus– ¿Y dónde están?

Están… –Decía Rarity mientras corría por el almacén siguiendo el olor hasta aparentemente la mitad del almacén donde pegó su nariz en el suelo acostándose bocabajo– ¡Aquí!

– ¡Pronto, comiencen a escarbar! –Dijo Vulkanus mientras marcaba con un rayo láser que salía del guante de su armadura una equis para indicarle a los mineros de tadenita donde excavar.

Todos los mineros fueron por sus picos y regresaron a la equis para comenzar con la excavación.

–Buen trabajo, Rarity. –Decía Vulkanus acariciándole tiernamente el pelo a Rarity como signo de su gratitud. Luego tomó un pico y se lo entregó bruscamente a Rainbow Dash– ¡Se aprende, animal!

Y seguro se preguntarán qué estaban haciendo las demás.

Bueno, Twilight seguía convertida en Rath y usó su fuerza para jalar una carretilla que se había encontrado tirada por ahí y la uso para que sus amigas se subieran sobre ella y andar por toda la ciudad en busca de Rarity y Rainbow Dash.

–Detente, Twilight. –Dijo Pinkie Pie a su amiga para poder hacerle una pregunta a un transeúnte que venía andando por ahí– Disculpe, señor, ¿usted ha visto algún monstruo gigante cargando a una vaquerita y un pez?

–No realmente. –Contestó el joven.

–Bueno, si lo ve, nos avisa. ¿Ok? –Dijo Pinkie.

–De acuerdo. –Dijo el joven para luego salir corriendo lejos de ellas.

–No se preocupen, chicas, aún tenemos mucho por recorrer… –Decía Twilight convertida en Rath mientras usaba su fuerza para andar veloz mientras llevaba la carretilla. Cuando de pronto, Twilight se destransforma de Bloxx y ahora no puede arrastrar una carretilla que, como ahora ella era una humana, le pesada demasiado– ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Ahora tardaremos más en encontrarlas!

–No te preocupes, Twilight, a mí no me molesta caminar. –Dijo Fluttershy.

–Sí, Twilight, te aseguro que muy pronto las encontraremos a las dos. –Dijo Applejack.

– ¡Tienen razón, chicas! –Decía Twilight contenta– ¡Vamos a seguirlas buscando!

Y así Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, y Twilight siguieron buscando por toda la ciudad con el fin de encontrar a sus desaparecidas amigas.

En cuanto a ellas, aún seguían con Vulkanus. El suelo que tenía una equis marcada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había convertido en un gigantesco agujero que en el fondo era una autentica mina de toda clase de piedras preciosas… menos tadenita. Rainbow Dash se encontraba escarbando con los demás mineros mientras que Vulkanus se encontraba discutiendo con Rarity.

–Llevamos demasiado tiempo buscando tadenita en el subsuelo. ¡Y nada! ¡Tú no me sirves! –Dijo Vulkanus mientras rompía con su puño un cristal de oro y uno de plata ambos en bruto.

–Discúlpame, Vulkanus, es que aún no soy tan buena para distinguir el olor de la tadenita. –Se justificó Rarity.

–De castigo, te vas a quedar aquí con la otra humana hasta que encuentren tadenita. ¿Entendido? –Le dijo Vulkanus muy molesto a Rarity, colocándole a ella un grillete en el tobillo y conectándolo con la cadena de los demás– Me voy a bañar y si en veinte minutos no hay tadenita en ese carrito minero, tú y tu amiga sabrán lo que es un castigo real.

Al alejarse de la mina, Vulkanus se quitó su traje y se metió detrás de un biombo con una regadera para empezar a bañarse.

– ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! –Decía Rarity muy nerviosa y asustada– ¡Transfórmate en algo que pueda sacarnos!

–No puedo, Rarity, siempre que quiero transformarme en un alien genial, este tonto reloj me convierte en ese tonto pescado con sus cortitos brazos y sus pequeñitas piernas… ¡Eso es! –Dijo Rainbow Dash inicialmente decepcionada por el mal funcionamiento de su Omnitrix, pero muy motivada por poder sacar provecho del mismo.

Rainbow Dash se transformó otra vez en Walkatrout y como sus piernas ahora eran más delgadas que sus piernas humanas, pudo escapar muy fácilmente.

–Guau, no eres tan inútil después de todo. –Se dijo a sí misma Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout mientras escalaba el montículo de tierra del que empezaba el túnel de la mina.

–Corre a buscar ayuda antes de que Vulkanus regrese del baño. –Dijo Rarity.

Rainbow Dash estaba a punto de salir del almacén convertida en Walkatrout, pero ella volteó a ver el traje abandonado de Vulkanus y se le ocurrió una idea distinta.

–O tal vez pueda hacer otra cosa mejor. –Dijo Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout mientras corría directo al traje de Vulkanus.

–Espera, ¿a dónde vas? –Preguntó intrigada Rarity.

–A asegurarme de que ese tipo no nos vuelva a hacer daño nunca más. –Dijo Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout mientras trepaba el traje de Vulkanus.

Ella finalmente logró colocarse el traje de Vulkanus, pero no sabía del todo como utilizarlo bien por lo que a la hora de caminar, ella lo hacía con muchísimas dificultades.

Cuando le cerró a la manija, Vulkanus se colocó una toalla por alrededor de la cintura y salió por detrás del biombo sólo para encontrarse que su enorme traje había desaparecido.

– ¿Qué? ¿Quién se llevó mi traje? –Dijo Vulkanus enojado por lo de su traje, hasta que logró ver que su traje lo tenía una de las chicas que había secuestrado.

– ¡Hasta la vista, filly! –Dijo Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout mientras apuntaba con un arma laser integrada en el brazo del traje directo hacia Vulkanus lista para disparar.

¡Y disparó!

¡Pum!

Sin embargo, Dash no contaba con que la potencia de la arma era más fuerte de lo que ella podía aguantar ya que aparte de que no le dio a Vulkanus sino a la pared, ella se cayó y, con la fuerza del láser, se impactó contra el suelo haciendo un gigantesco hoyo en la tierra y empujándola directo a la mina, enterrando a Rarity y a los 33 mineros bajo tierra.

–Cuando recupere mi traje, lo lamentarás. –Dijo Vulkanus mientras corría directo hacia Rainbow Dash para arrebatarle el traje de sus cascos… manos… aletas… ¡Para quitárselo, pues!

– ¡No si yo te lo prohíbo! –Dijo Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout mientras apuntaba con el láser otra vez hacia Vulkanus dispuesta a disparar contra él.

Lamentablemente no fue así ya que ella falló otra vez y le dio a una esquina del almacén provocando que éste se derrumbara y quedara totalmente destruido.

–Creo que pedirle ayuda a las demás chicas no sonaba como una idea tan mala. –Dijo Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout luego de sobrevivir del derrumbe gracias al traje de Vulkanus mientras salía del mismo para correr a la banqueta de la calle para buscar a sus amigas.

– ¡Ayuda! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! –Decía Rarity mientras golpeaba la tierra que la enterró como una desesperada– ¡Estupendo! Estoy atrapada en este enorme túnel sin salida con todos estos mineros que están minando como si nada. ¡Gran plan, Rainbow Dash!

Efectivamente, los mineros que estaban en ese túnel se encontraban minando sin darse cuenta de que la única salida del túnel estaba sellada con una gigantesca capa de tierra. Sin embargo, cuando el carrito minero estaba lleno y el minero que lo llevaba a la superficie se percató de que no había salida, fue a avisarles a todos los mineros de tadenita por lo que todos estaban alterados y corrían en círculos de desesperación chocándose unos con otros y tropezándose con las cadenas que los amarraba a todos.

– ¡Cálmense! ¡No se preocupen! –Decía Rarity intentando calmar a los 33 mineros de tadenita– ¡Todo va a estar bien!

Rarity activó el Omnitrix para poder utilizar un alien para salir. El Omnitrix la transformó en Bestia.

Cuando todos los mineros terminaron de correr, cayeron agotados al suelo sin aparentemente ningún rastro de esperanza en ellos. Rarity convertida en Bestia lo único que quería hacer era recostarse deprimida en el suelo al notar que ninguno de los mineros de tadenita hacía nada para lograr escapar.

Todo parecía perdido. Hasta que un olor llegó a las fosas nasales de Rarity y ahora que tenía el incrementado sentido del olfato de Bestia, sabía exactamente dónde podía tadenita. ¡Al otro lado del túnel!

Rarity convertida en Bestia caminó directo hacia el otro lado de la mina arrastrando de paso a unos cuantos mineros con los grilletes de sus pies y, cuando llegó a la pared, comenzó a rasguñarla poco a poco hasta que esa pared empezó a sacar pequeños cristales de tadenita. Ella tomó unos cuantos con su boca y los colocó en el suelo enseñándoselos a los mineros.

Al ver que los mineros de tadenita no reaccionaban, Rarity convertida en Bestia siguió rasguñando la pared de la cueva perdiendo casi todas las esperanzas de poder salir. Sin embargo, uno de los mineros comenzó a minar junto a ella mientras que todos los demás poco a poco se unían a ayudarla.

Mientras tanto, Rainbow Dash quien ya era humana se encontraba corriendo por la acera hasta que cuatro minutos después se encontró finalmente con sus amigas luego de andar caminando por tanto tiempo.

– ¡Rainbow Dash! ¿Dónde te habías metido? –Preguntó Twilight sorprendida de finalmente encontrar a su amiga.

–Las he estado buscando porque tengo algo importante que decirles. –Dijo apurada Rainbow Dash– ¡Rarity está en peligro! ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

– ¿Crees que puedas decirnos por dónde ir? –Dudó Applejack.

–Claro, es hasta el final de aquella calle. –Señalaba Rainbow Dash– ¡Síganme!

– ¡Tengo una mejor idea! –Decía Pinkie Pie mientras activaba el Omnitrix para transformarse en alien. Ella se había transformado en Fasttrack y subió a todas sus amigas a la carretilla, tomándola de sus mangos– ¡Todos a bordo!

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Pinkie convertida en Fasttrack salió corriendo velozmente llevando a sus amigas a toda velocidad directo al almacén de Vulkanus… ¡O lo que quedaba de éste!

Mientras tanto, Rook y Molly inspeccionaba las ruinas de dicho almacén.

–Qué raro, es como si alguien hubiese llegado con la única intención de destruir el lugar y marcharse. –Señalaba Molly al observar el lugar todo destruido.

–Y no tenemos ni una pista del paradero de Ben ni el de la chica rubia de la grabación. –Mencionaba Rook mientras recogía un escombro del suelo– Será mejor que regresemos a la Base de Plomeros para buscar mejores pistas.

Y así, ambos plomeros subieron al Proto-Camión, despegando directo a la Base de los Plomeros.

Justo después de eso, llega Pinkie convertida en Fasttrack con todas sus demás amigas subidas en la carretilla para salvar a Rarity.

– ¿Segura que es aquí donde las llevaron, Rainbow Dash? –Cuestionó Fluttershy.

–Por supuesto, Fluttershy. –Respondía Rainbow Dash– Rarity logró sobrevivir al derrumbe del almacén porque ella quedó enterrada en un túnel que los mineros cavaron para buscar el cristal ese que tú nos habías dado. Creo que lo llamó… "tadenita".

–Por lo menos ya sabemos ahora cómo se llama. –Señaló Twilight.

– ¿Y más o menos dónde estaba ese túnel? –Dijo Pinkie Pie convertida en Fasttrack.

–No estoy muy segura. –Intentaba recordar Rainbow Dash– Bueno, yo me acuerdo de que estaba por la mitad del almacén, pero no sé muy bien en qué parte.

–No te preocupes, yo me encargo. –Decía Pinkie Pie convertida en Fasttrack mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia aparentemente la mitad del almacén donde comenzó a excavar hasta que cayó en un largo túnel que aparentemente no tendría fin– ¡Lo encontré!

Sus demás amigas la siguieron hasta el túnel.

–Será mejor que me adelante. Las veo luego, chicas. –Dijo Pinkie convertida en Fasttrack para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad en busca de su amiga Rarity dejando un rastro de polvo a su paso.

– ¡Qué extraño! No recuerdo que el túnel fuese tan grande… o tan vacío. –Dijo Rainbow Dash al observar los notables cambios en la mina.

– ¡O tan oscuro! –Decía Applejack mientras activaba el Omnitrix– Espero convertirme en algo que brille.

Y en seguida, Applejack se había transformado en un alien que ella no conocía. Lo bueno es que con una bola de fuego que formó con sus manos, ella logró iluminar la cueva dejando ver que ella se había transformado en Fuego Pantanoso.

–Síganme, chicas. –Decía ella– Si llegamos al final de este túnel, tal vez podamos encontrar a Rarity.

–Espero que ella te preste su desodorante. –Dijo Rainbow Dash, tapándose la nariz con sus dedos.

Y así, las cinco anduvieron por el túnel con el fin de encontrar a su amiga la cual seguía convertida en Bestia y excavando con los 33 mineros de tadenita quienes habían extendido la cueva a pasos agigantados.

Sin embargo, no todos los mineros de tadenita se encontraban minando ya que algunos se encontraban cargando consigo los terriblemente pesados carritos mineros repletos de tadenita, pero que estaban cuidadosamente amarrados para poder arrastrarlos con mayor facilidad.

Uno de los mineros en específico cargaba en su espalda un gran garrafón de electrolitos para cuando algún minero perdiera sus fuerzas y necesitara reponer su energía.

Luego de excavar por tanto tiempo, Rarity cayó fatigada al suelo y hasta se transformó otra vez en humana puesto que el Omnitrix ya no tenía energía. Al ver esto, los mineros sabían que era momento de tomar un descanso y el minero que cargaba el garrafón colocó en éste una manguera y la usó para rociar los electrolitos en la boca de los demás mineros de tadenita. Incluso, fue directo con Rarity para ayudarla a hidratarse.

– ¡Muchas gracias, querido! –Dijo Rarity mientras recuperaba fuerzas, agradeciendo al minero que la ayudo a reponerse.

Y finalmente, Pinkie Pie convertida en Fasttrack había llegado al final de la mina. Aunque se sentía muy fatigada y no corría tan veloz como al principio, ella estaba muy contenta de por fin encontrar a su amiga Rarity.

–Uy… por fin te encontré, Rarity. ¡No sabes todo lo que tuve que recorrer para llegar hasta donde tú estabas! La verdad yo pensé que aguantaría porque, cuando traje a las demás en una carretilla, aguanté todo el camino sin sudar una gota, pero cuando vine para acá, me sentí menos ágil de lo normal y sentí que me pesaba el cuerpo. Creo que han de ser por los dulces que comí. ¡Nunca creí que los dulces en realidad fuesen dañinos para la condición física del cuerpo! ¡Pensé que eran puros inventos de mis papás para que comiera más vegetales! ¿Me das? –Dijo Pinkie convertida en Fasttrack mientras agarraba el garrafón de electrolitos y se lo tomaba casi todo– ¡Ah, que refrescante! Bueno, vámonos, Rarity.

–Espera, Pinkie. –Decía Rarity, deteniendo las ansias de su veloz amiga– Creo que me quiero quedar aquí, con ellos.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Pinkie convertida en Fasttrack.

Antes de contestarle, Rarity toma un gran suspiro.

–Míralos, Pinkie, ellos lo único que saben hacer es minar para vivir y vivir para minar; y hacer todo lo que su jefe les diga. Ahora yo soy su jefa y ellos me necesitan. ¡Y no los defraudaré! –Dijo Rarity, muy decidida.

Y luego de decir eso, a Rarity le llegaba un olor que la llevó hasta una parte de la pared.

– ¡Muchachos, terminó el descanso! ¡A trabajar! –Ordenó Rarity a los mineros de tadenita para que de inmediato todos ellos se pusieron a minar la pared haciendo que otro túnel se abriera en segundos. Incluso Pinkie convertida en Fasttrack se puso a escarbar a gran velocidad para ayudarlos.

– ¡Eres asombrosa, Rarity! –Decía Pinkie Pie con ojos iluminados, muy orgullosa de su amiga– ¡De grande quiero ser como tú!

Luego de excavar como locos, todos habían llegado a la superficie. Al mismo callejón donde vivían las chicas para ser exacto.

–Mira, Rarity, es nuestra casa. –Dijo Pinkie convertida en Fasttrack.

–Tienes razón, Pinkie, los mineros de tadenita nos llevaron hasta acá. –Decía Rarity mientras salía del túnel y notaba el amable gesto que sus nuevos amigos habían hecho por ella– ¡Gracias, chicos!

Sin embargo, los mineros entraron a la casa de bloques a saquear la mochila llena de tadenita para subirla al carrito minero para llevársela. Rarity no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

–Creo que por eso los llaman "mineros de tadenita". –Mencionó Pinkie convertida en Fasttrack– No te preocupes, Rarity, yo me encargo de esto.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Pinkie Pie usó su velocidad de Fasttrack para pararse en frente de ellos y detener el robo de la mochila.

–Oigan, chiquitines, ¿qué sus mamás no les dijo que no deben tomar cosas que no son suyas? –Dijo Pinkie Pie convertida en Fasttrack mientras tomaba la mochila que ellos habían robado de la casa.

– ¿Y a ti nunca te dijeron que ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de dolor? –Dijo Vulkanus con su traje otra vez puesto y dispuesto a vengarse de las chicas.

– ¡No me das miedo! –Dijo Pinkie convertida en Fasttrack con una pose muy ruda, lista para combatir contra Vulkanus.

Sin embargo, el tiempo del Omnitrix se terminó y era hora de volver a ser humana.

– ¡Ok, creo que ya me diste muchísimo! –Dijo Pinkie Pie otra vez humana, tiritando de terror.

Y así, Vulkanus comenzó a corretear a Pinkie con el único fin de apalearla, mientras que ella sólo corría y pedía gritos de auxilio.

–Esa es Pinkie. ¡Necesita ayuda! –Dijo Rarity mientras activaba el Omnitrix para volverse alien.

– ¡Ay! –Dijo Pinkie luego de tropezarse y torcerse el tobillo.

– ¡Pinkie, cúbrete la boca y la nariz y no respires! –Dijo Rarity convertida en Barrigobot mientras se ponía en frente de ella y comenzaba a destilar gas xenón en frente de Vulkanus y sus mineros para sacarlos de onda.

Era súper efectivo ya que ninguno de ellos tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo ahí.

–Me pregunto cómo les irá con el gas somnífero. – Dijo Rarity convertida en Barrigobot mientras comenzaba a destilar gas somnífero a Vulkanus y a sus mineros.

Todos los mineros de tadenita se habían quedado dormidos. Vulkanus en especial cayó dormido como un tronco encima de la pobre Rarity que ni con la fuerza de Barrigobot pudo salir.

–No te preocupes, Rarity, yo guardaré la mochila para que no se pierda. –Dijo Pinkie, aun tapándose la boca y nariz con una mano mientras llevaba la mochila con la otra y daba pequeños brinquitos para ir debido a su tobillo lastimado.

Inesperadamente para ella, el Proto-Camión descendió del cielo en frente suyo y de él, bajó un plomero extraterrestre y la sorprendió.

– ¡Chispas! ¡Es la ley! –Dijo ella.

– ¡Están arrestadas por presunto secuestro del ciudadano Ben Tennyson! –Dijo Rook mientras apuntaba su Proto-Herramienta a la frente de Pinkie Pie.

– ¡Yo te lo juro que yo no fui! –Gritó Pinkie nerviosa mientras alzada una mano y se tapaba la boca y la nariz con la otra.

– ¡Comienza a hablar! ¡Dinos! ¿Dónde está Ben? –Dijo Molly mientras apuntaba su pistola a la frente de Rarity convertida en Barrigobot.

–Me encantaría decirles, pero… –Decía Rarity convertida en Barrigobot mientras destilaba gas somnífero para dormir a los plomeros– ¡Ya es muy tarde para que anden despiertos a esta hora!

Y así, Rook y Molly se quedaron profundamente dormidos y, por si fuera poco, sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado gracias al gas xenón que aún se encontraba en el aire. Pinkie aprovechó esto para salir corriendo al túnel para alertar a sus amigas.

– ¡Pinkie! ¿Pero qué te sucede? –Preguntó muy extrañada Twilight al encontrarse a su amiga muy apurada dentro del túnel.

–Créanme, es una MUY larga historia. –Contestó Pinkie Pie mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Más tarde en la noche, las chicas usaban uno de los carritos mineros para cargar con la casa de bloques en lo que buscaban otro lugar en donde puedan quedarse.

–Espero que podamos encontrar otro lugar donde quedarnos. –Dijo Twilight, jalando del carrito minero.

–Bueno, de todas formas no podíamos quedarnos en ese callejón. Tarde o temprano alguno de ellos podría descubrirnos. –Mencionó Applejack, jalando también.

– ¿Vieron cuánto deseaba Vulkanus obtener estos diamantes? –Decía Rainbow Dash, admirando uno de los cristales de tadenita– ¡Deben valer una fortuna!

–Tenemos que tener cuidado, chicas. –Opinaba Fluttershy– En este mundo humano, los villanos se encuentran a la vuelta de la esquina.

–Esto ya no es Equestria, chicas, aquí hay muchos tipos malos a los que no les bastará paciencia y amistad para reformarse. –Declaraba Twilight– Pero no se preocupen… ¡Esto apenas comienza!

 **FIN**


	3. 2 Chicas Letradas

Hoy les ofrecemos: **2 Chicas Letradas**

Nuestra historia de hoy comienza en unos campos verdes en los que las chicas habían dejado la casa de bloques para pasar la noche. Ellas ya se habían despertado y se encontraban listas para empezar el día.

– ¡Ay! ¡Oh! ¡Más despacio! ¡Uy! ¡Ah! ¡Así! ¡Qué rico! –Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras disfrutaba de las caricias que le hacía Fluttershy con sus dedos.

– ¿Segura que este masaje en los pies es suficiente para que se te quite el dolor? –Dijo Fluttershy con una pinza en la nariz mientras masajeaba los piecitos de Pinkie Pie.

–Claro que sí. Ya me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor… –Decía Pinkie mientras disfrutaba del masaje en los pies de Fluttershy– ¿Cómo vas, Rarity?

–Pues iría mejor si alguien supiera dar mejores masajes. –Decía Rarity, descontenta por el seco masaje que Rainbow Dash le hacía con las palmas de sus manos– Rainbow Dash, querida, tienes que hacerlo con tus… tus… Twilight, ¿cómo se llaman estas cosas?

–Dedos, Rarity, dedos. –Contestó Twilight mientras miraba una edificación que se encontraba enfrente de ellas.

–Ajá, eso. –Dijo Rarity mientras intentaba tan siquiera sentir los masajes que Rainbow Dash le daba.

–Pues es que todavía no me acostumbro a estas cosas. –Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras agitaba sus dedos.

–Ojalá Fluttershy fuera quien me hiciera los masajes. –Decía Rarity, adolorida– Porque este dolor de espalda que me causó el desgraciado Vulkanus ese aún no se me quita.

–Tranquila, Rarity, yo ya terminé. –Decía Fluttershy mientras se buscaba algo en la mochila de diamantes– ¿Y qué les damos a las pacientes que se han portado bien?

– ¡Una paletita! –Dijo Pinkie, luego de ser silenciada por una paleta que le Fluttershy metió en su boca.

–Correcto. –Decía Fluttershy mientras acariciaba el esponjoso pelo de Pinkie Pie. Luego, ella fue con Rarity para hacerle su masaje– Con permiso, Rainbow Dash.

– ¡Uh! ¡Ah! ¡Perfecto! ¡Tú si sabes, Fluttershy! ¡Ah! –Dijo Rarity mientras disfrutaba del suave masaje de Fluttershy.

Siguiendo con Applejack, ella caminó alado de Twilight para hablar con ella.

–Guau, ese lugar se ve bueno. Tal vez ahí haya algo para desayunar ahí. ¿No crees, Twilight? –Mencionaba Applejack a Twilight, pero ésta no le prestaba atención– ¿Twilight? ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, sí, Applejack, sólo que apenas me estoy acostumbrando a este nuevo mundo. Sólo eso. –Dijo Twilight luego de observar el edificio que era la Universidad Friedkin y recordar sus momentos en Canterlot High– Bien, voy a entrar a esa escuela para buscar algo de comer para ustedes. ¿Quién me acompaña?

– ¡Yo lo haré, Twilight! –Exclamó Applejack, muy decidida.

–No, Applejack, la última vez que fuiste por comida, casi terminaste tas las rejas. Mejor que vaya sola. –Dijo Rainbow Dash entre risas.

–Muy graciosa… –Dijo Applejack, disgustada.

–Yo te acompañaré, Twilight, total que ya terminé mis masajes de hoy. –Se ofreció Fluttershy.

–Ay, esos dedos te favorecen, querida. –Dijo Rarity, maravillada por tan relajante masaje.

–De acuerdo, Fluttershy, vamos. –Dijo Twilight mientras caminaba con Fluttershy a la universidad.

Ellas tenían que rodear a la universidad para entrar ya que se escondió detrás de ella para que ningún estudiante universitario se entere de su existencia.

Cerca de la puerta de la universidad, se encontraba Rook platicando con sus amigos Gwen y Kevin, pero ellas no le tomaron importancia ya que Rarity le había borrado la memoria.

–Pero señorita Tennyson, ¿que usted no dijo que volvería a la universidad en tres días? –Preguntó, Rook.

–Es que esos tres días ya pasaron, Rook, ¿qué no te diste cuenta? –Mencionó extrañada Gwen.

–La verdad no. –Contestó Rook.

– ¿Sabes? Eso de que se te estén olvidando las cosas te está pasando muy seguido últimamente. –Decía Kevin– Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ben?

No tengo idea. Lo último que recuerdo es que Ben y yo estábamos en Burger Snack y a Ben le dieron ganas de ir al baño y se fue. Después, llegó Charmcaster y me noqueó. –Explicaba Rook– Me pregunto qué tanto estará haciendo.

–No tienes idea, Rook, los hombres podemos hacer por lo menos nueve cosas antes de salir del baño. –Dijo Kevin mientras soltaba algunas carcajadas.

– ¡Kevin! –Lo regañó Gwen.

–Yo creía que sólo había tres. –Señaló Rook con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro mientras que Gwen se le quedó viendo muy incómoda y Kevin, por su parte, se reía más fuerte.

Por otro lado, Twilight y Fluttershy se encontraban en un camión de almuerzos mientras platicaban y buscaban algo de comer.

–Es que no se si pueda hacerlo, Twilight. –Explicaba Fluttershy– Vivir con mentiras no es lo mío, ¿sabes?

–No te preocupes, Fluttershy. –Decía Twilight– Si quieres, yo me encargo de todo.

El cocinero del camión le sirvió a Fluttershy una sabrosa torta de milanesa con jamón. Obviamente, a ella no le agradaba mucho la idea.

–Pobrecitos. –Dijo Fluttershy mientras abría la torta y miraba al jamón y a la milanesa– Oiga, señor, ¿tendrá algo en el menú que no sea carne?

El cocinero dijo que sí y le trajo un refresco de uva.

–Yo me encargo, Fluttershy. –Dijo Twilight para después hablar con el cocinero– Señor, sé que usted no tiene ensalada en el menú, ¿pero podría hacernos una? Usted póngale el precio.

–Está bien, señoritas, sólo porque hoy estoy de buenas. –Dijo el cocinero para luego prepararles dos ensaladas y dos refrescos a las muchachas– Son 20 dólares.

Fluttershy junta de su mochila unos trozos de tadenita y se los da al cocinero.

– ¿Con esto alcanza? –Preguntó ella.

El cocinero tomo uno de los trozos, lo vio contra la luz y lo masticó para saber si el cristal era auténtico y luego dijo:

–Seguro. ¡Disfruten su ensalada, chicas!

–Gracias. –Dijeron ambas.

Pero antes de poder probar un bocado, Fluttershy observó como Charmcaster corría con una cartera escolar aparentemente intentando escapar del colegio.

–Oye, Twilight, ¿qué no es esa la maga del otro día? –Preguntó ella.

–Es verdad… y se ve sospechosa. ¡Ay que seguirla! –Dijo Twilight mientras corría detrás de Charmcaster.

Twilight corrió detrás de ella para alcanzarla mientras que Fluttershy corrió directo a un salón para que nadie la viera activar el Omnitrix y volverse alien.

– ¡Fue como quitarle un dulce a un bebé! –Dijo Charmcaster mientras corría sujetando su cartera escolar. De repente, ella cayó al suelo y no podía moverse– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?

–No voy a permitir que te lleves algo que no es tuyo. –Dijo Fluttershy que se había convertido en Camaleón que se había vuelto y estaba agarrando por detrás y de las extremidades a Charmcaster para que no siguiera escapando.

–Pues tú no eres nadie para andarme mandando, bonita. –Dijo Charmcaster para luego usar un hechizo para rodear su cuerpo con una capa de magia y luego convertir esa capa en una burbuja de magia. Al hacer esto, mandó a volar a Fluttershy convertida en Camaleón hasta el otro lado de la universidad.

– ¡Ahora soy yo la que necesita un masaje! –Dijo Fluttershy, ahora humana, muy herida en el pavimento.

– ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Charmcaster! –Dijo Twilight mientras activaba el Omnitrix. No pudo hacerlo ya que Charmcaster encerró las muñecas de Twilight con esferas de magia y las alzó, dejando a Twilight cual prisionera de calabozo.

– ¡Te equivocas, niña! –Decía Charmcaster mientras acercaba a Twilight cara a cara con ella– Sí me saldré con la mía y esta vez para siempre…

Twilight se encontraba muy nerviosa. No sabía de hacer ni a quién llamar. En pocas palabras: Estaba perdida.

–Qué bueno que hoy viniste con esa escuálida lagartija y no con tu amiga rosa. ¡Ella sí que era un dolor en el trasero! –Decía Charmcaster mientras generaba una bola de magia con su mano– Espero que no te extrañen mucho…

De vuelta con Gwen, ella se encontraba aún afuera de la universidad ya que no podía entrar por un tumulto que se juntó y no dejaba a pasar a nadie.

–Oye, Daria, ¿qué está pasando ahí adentro? –Preguntó Gwen a una de sus compañeras.

– ¿Te acuerdas de la maga del otro día? Pues regresó y tomó de rehén a esa chica de allá. –Explicó Daria.

– ¡No puede ser! –Gritó Gwen para luego salir corriendo de la puerta de la universidad.

– ¿Sabes una cosa? No recuerdo que esa chica haya venido antes a este colegio. –Mencionaba Daria a su mejor amigo Logan– Pobrecita, ¿no crees que deberíamos ayudarla?

–No te preocupes, Daria, la Chica Suertuda va a venir a salvarla. ¡Ya verás! –Dijo Logan, intentando calmar a su querida amiga.

– ¡Y dale con la Chica Suertuda! ¡Chocas tú de veras! –Decía molesta Daria– Para mí que esa chava lo único que quiere es ser popular y el centro de atención de la Universidad Friedkin. Ni le han de importar sus fanáticos.

– ¡No es así! –Dijo la Chica Suertuda mientras usaba su magia para volar por encima de todos los universitarios a toda prisa con el fin de detener a Charmcaster lo antes posible.

– ¡Te amo, Chica Suertuda! –Dijo Logan con ojitos brillantes llenos de alegría.

Sin embargo, Chica Suertuda se tuvo que detener ya que Charmcaster sujetó del cuello a su prisionera (Twilight) y se encontraba dispuesta a ahorcarla en cualquier momento.

–Un paso más, Chica Suertuda, un paso más y ahorco a esta chica hasta la muerte. –Dijo Charmcaster con una mano en el cuello de Twilight.

Chica Suertuda no tuvo más remedio que descender al suelo con tal de salvar la vida de Twilight.

– ¡Así me gusta! ¡Que me obedezcan! –Decía Charmcaster– Y mucho cuidado con usar alguno de tus trucos de magia porque le va peor.

–Ayúdenme… –Dijo Twilight, casi sin aliento.

– ¡Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! ¡A-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! –Reía Charmcaster hasta que cayó al suelo debido al golpe que le propinó una cazuela que alguien le aventó a la cabeza.

– ¡Te adoro, Chica Suertuda! –Dijo Julián, un nerd universitario que fue quien aventó la cazuela porque él es muy admirador de la Chica Suertuda y quiso ayudarla como muestra de su gratitud.

– ¡Tú me vas a pagar la cazuela, desgraciado! –Dijo el cocinero indignado por el robo de su cazuela.

– ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Chica Suertuda para saber si no le había pasado nada malo a la pobre Twilight.

–Sí, eso creo. –Decía Twilight mientras se recuperaba de semejante ahorcamiento– Gracias por salvarme.

–Es mi deber proteger a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes y maestros de esta universidad. –Dijo Chica Suertuda a mucha honra mientras cargaba a Charmcaster y se preparaba para encerrarla–Ahora si me disculpas, me encargaré de Charmcaster.

– ¡Espera! –Decía Twilight– ¡Mi amiga también está herida! ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

–Bueno… Está bien, pero primero me desharé de Charmcaster. –Dijo Chica Suertuda para luego llevar a Charmcaster al Proto-Camión, asegurarse de que Rook se la llevara y regresar a donde Twilight– ¡Llévame con tu amiga!

Momentos después, Chica Suertuda le vendó la cabeza a Fluttershy y le estaba vendando la rodilla izquierda que también estaba llena de sangre.

–Muchas gracias, Chica Suertuda. –Dijo Fluttershy, casi recuperada de la caída.

–De nada, sólo hago… mi deber… –Dijo Chica Suertuda hasta que observó que ella tenía un Omnitrix idéntico al de Ben. (A excepción de que éste era color Calipso) Ella supuso que Fluttershy e incluso Twilight podrían saber algo sobre la desaparición de su primo Ben.

– ¿Te pasa algo, Chica Suertuda? –Preguntó extrañada Twilight.

–No, nada, es sólo que… tengo que irme. –Dijo la Chica Suertuda para luego, correr lejos de ahí.

–Qué rara es esa Chica Suertuda. –Dijo Fluttershy hasta que se acordó de otra cosa– Oye, Twilight, tenemos que traerle el desayuno a las demás. ¡Vamos!

–Ve tú, Fluttershy. Creo que yo me quedaré un poco más en esta escuela para ver si puedo aprender una o dos cosas sobre la cultura humana. –Decía Twilight mientras le entregaba la mochila de tadenita a Fluttershy.

–Como quieras. Ahorita te alcanzo, Twilight. –Dijo Fluttershy, despidiéndose de su amiga.

–Sí, adiós. –Se despedía Twilight mientras fue a la clase de Historia del Arte para aprender un par de cosas sobre la vida humana.

Afuera de la universidad, se encontraba Chica Suertuda examinando la cartera escolar que Charmcaster.

–Menos mal que sólo se robó unos libros de la biblioteca esta vez. Será mejor que los devuelva. –Decía ella mientras se transformaba otra vez en Gwen. Después, sacó su celular para ver la hora– ¡No puede ser! ¡Llegaré tarde a la clase de Historia del Arte! ¡Debo darme prisa o si no Xagliv no me dejará entrar!

Y sin perder ni un segundo más de su tiempo, Gwen corrió a toda prisa a la universidad, a la clase de Historia del Arte.

Mientras tanto en dicha clase, Twilight había pedido prestado un lápiz y varias hojas de papel y se encontraba anotando todo lo que su profesora Helena Xagliv enseñaba. Fluttershy se encontraba a su lado leyendo lo que su amiga anotaba para poder aprender algo ella también.

–Y esta mujer que observan aquí es Renata, la reina sobrenatural más poderosa que ha aparecido en las Antologías Mitológicas de J. A. Lunchcraft. –Explicaba la Profesora Xagliv.

De repente, Gwen entró por la puerta del salón toda cansada por correr tanto.

–Llega tarde, señorita Tennyson. –Reprendía la profesora Xagliv– Vaya a ocupar su lugar y espero por su bien que sea la última vez que suceda.

Gwen sólo asintió con la cabeza y subió a ocupar su lugar.

–Siguiente diapositiva. –Decía la profesora mientras se cambió la diapositiva y ella comenzaba a explicarla– En este otro retrato, podemos apreciar a Diagon, el extraterrestre que vino a la Tierra hace muchos años y nos brindó de tecnología a los seres humanos de buena voluntad.

La Profesora Xagliv observó de reojo a Twilight y Fluttershy. Al parecer ella nunca las había visto antes en su clase ya que un par de chicas así no son fáciles de olvidar.

–A ver, señorita, usted, que al parecer es nueva, podría decirme: ¿Cuál es la reina sobrenatural más poderosa en las Antologías Mitológicas de J. A. Lunchcraft? –Preguntó la Profesora Xagliv a Fluttershy porque ella pensaba que Fluttershy sólo se estaba copiando de Twilight– ¡Y tú! ¡La chica de pelo morado! ¡Mucho cuidado con soplarle una respuesta!

–Ah… eh… este… la… –Decía Fluttershy mientras pensaba en algo para responderle a la profesora– ¿La Princesa Celestia?

Todos los estudiantes excepto Gwen y Twilight se reían de la aparente ignorancia de Fluttershy. La profesora sólo tenía una mano en su frente como símbolo de vergüenza absoluta.

–Que raras son esas dos chicas. Pero será mejor que me acerque a ellas; si lo hago, tal vez averigüe lo que le ocurrió a Ben. –Pensó Gwen.

Tiempo después, las clases del día de hoy habían terminado y Gwen, mientras iba a la biblioteca a devolver unos libros de magia, llamaba a Kevin por teléfono para decirle que no la fuera a buscar por haber conocido a dos chicas que podrían estar relacionadas con el paradero de Ben.

Sin embargo, ella notó que Twilight y Fluttershy también se encontraban en la biblioteca leyendo libros para aprender sobre la cultura humana por lo que decidió ir a hablar con ellas.

–Ustedes deben ser las chicas nuevas. Mi nombre es Gwendolyn. –Dijo Gwen mientras le extendía la mano a Fluttershy y a Twilight.

–Mucho gusto, Gwendolyn, yo soy Twilight Sparkle y ella es Fluttershy, mi amiga. –Dijo Twilight estrechando la mano de Gwen.

–Esos… ¿son sus nombres? –Preguntó extrañada Gwen.

–Sí, es que somos de… –Decía Fluttershy para intentar despistar a Gwen, pero no se le ocurrió un país ya que no conocía los países de por ahí.

– ¡De Escandinavia! –Dijo Twilight, ayudando a Fluttershy a convencer a Gwen.

– ¿Escandinavia? –Dijo Gwen, extrañada y un poco desconcertada por lo que le dijeron las chicas, pero intentando ser amigable para ganarse su confianza– Vaya, nunca creí que conocería a unas chicas escandinavas. ¿Y de qué parte de Escandinavia son?

–De… –Dijo Fluttershy intentando pensar en el nombre de algún estado de un país que obviamente ella desconocía en su totalidad.

– ¡Antofagasta! ¡Nosotras somos de Antofagasta! –Decía Twilight mientras intentaba recordar un país– ¡Antofagasta!

– ¿Antofagasta? –Decía Gwen, extrañada por la respuesta de Twilight– No conozco ese lugar. Creo que necesito prestar más atención en Historia Universal.

–Te entiendo, Gwendolyn, nosotras tampoco sabemos mucho de tu país. –Decía Fluttershy– Por eso estamos en la biblioteca; queremos saber más sobre su cultura y poder pasar todas las materias.

–Pues espero que estudien más duro porque esta universidad es muy estricta y al primer examen reprobado te expulsan. –Explicó Gwen.

–Lo tendremos en cuenta. Muchísimas gracias, Gwendolyn. –Dijo Twilight, intentando zafarse de aquella amable pero molesta chica universitaria.

–Si quieren, les puedo ayudar para que sean unas estudiantes ejemplares y pasen todas sus materias. –Dijo Gwen, ofreciéndose a ayudar a las chicas para sacarles la información.

Las dos chicas no sabían que contestar ya que esta situación era incómoda para Twilight y para Fluttershy como lo era para la misma Gwen. Pero, con tal de descubrir en dónde estaba su primo, ella haría lo que fuera.

Desafortunadamente, Gwen escucho una explosión en el patio de la escuela y tenía que transformarse en la Chica Suertuda para ver lo que pasaba.

–Eh… ¿Saben qué? Recordé que hoy tenía que ir a casa de mi novio después de clases. Nos vemos luego. –Dijo Gwen, disculpando su pronta despedida para poder volverse la Chica Suertuda sin que las chicas se enteren.

– ¿Puedes a las 6? –Preguntó Fluttershy.

–Sí, las espero. Adiós. –Dijo Gwen luego de recoger su mochila para salir de la biblioteca.

Gwen salió de la biblioteca, dejando a Fluttershy y a Twilight solas en la biblioteca.

– ¿Por qué le dijiste eso, Fluttershy? –Dijo Twilight, ligeramente molesta con su amiga.

– ¿Pues qué no me dijiste que querías quedarte para aprender sobre la cultura humana o algo así? –Preguntó Fluttershy, confundida por el extraño disgusto de su amiga.

–Eso quería pero creo que esta entrometida chica Gwendolyn no nos va a dejar. Si ella se llegara a enterar de que nosotras venimos de Equestria y que desaparecimos a ese tal Ben 10 quién sabe lo que podría pasarnos. –Explicaba Twilight, realmente angustiada– Tenemos que decirle a Gwendolyn que estaremos ocupadas a esa hora o algo así. Vente.

Y así, ambas fueron corriendo por Gwen para avisarle su situación hasta que, de repente, ambas se detuvieron en medio del campus porque estaban presenciando una batalla entre la Chica Suertuda y un villano que se hacía llamar Punchinello.

–Ya basta, Punchinello, no permitiré que le hagas más daño a este colegio. –Dijo Chica Suertuda mientras encerraba a Punchinello en una burbuja de maná.

– ¡¿Tú y cuántos más, Suertuda, tú y cuántos más?! –Dijo Punchinello para luego disparar el rayo láser de su nariz rompiendo la burbuja de maná y mandando a volar a la Chica Suertuda hacia el otro lado del campus.

– ¡Yo puedo sola! –Decía Chica Suertuda, recuperándose de la caída– Eso creo…

–Pobre Chica Suertuda, Twilight, ¿no crees que deberíamos ayudarla? –Propuso Fluttershy, escondida detrás de una banca de la universidad junto a Twilight.

–No lo sé, Fluttershy, me parece un poco arriesgado. ¿Qué tal si Gwen regresa por alguna cosa y nos descubre? –Dijo Twilight, intentando negarse a ir.

– ¡Pero Chica Suertuda está en problemas! ¡Necesita nuestra ayuda! –Dijo Fluttershy, yendo a escondidas hacia donde estaba Punchinello mientras intentaba activar el Omnitrix.

– ¡No, Fluttershy! –Dijo Twilight en un intento fallido por detener a su decidida amiga.

En cuanto a ella, será mejor que se apresure porque Punchinello, aprovechándose de que Chica Suertuda estaba débil, desenfundo dos armas de su cinturón las cuales usó para disparar una red eléctrica lo suficientemente resistente para que no pudiese escapar y lo suficientemente electrificada para que no pudiera ni siquiera intentarlo.

– ¡Tu suerte acaba hoy! –Dijo Punchinello, calibrando el láser de su nariz a su máxima potencia– ¡Hasta nunca, Chica Suertuda!

–Creo que el que se tiene que despedir es otro… –Dijo un personaje desconocido por el momento que se encontraba detrás de Punchinello.

– Yo no, ¿verdad? –Dijo Punchinello mientras se volteaba para ver quién le estaba hablando.

Era Fluttershy con la novedad de que se había convertido en Feedback y estaba justo detrás de Punchinello para electrocutarlo y salvar a Chica Suertuda.

–De nada. –Dijo Fluttershy convertida en Feedback mientras aprovechaba la obvia resistencia a la electricidad con la que contaba para remover la red que estaba encima de Chica Suertuda y ayudar a ésta a levantarse.

–Gracias por salvarme. –Dijo Chica Suertuda, muy agradecida por la amistosa ayuda de la chica.

–Uf, salió mejor de lo que yo esperaba… –Dijo Twilight, quien presenció todo detrás de aquella banca.

–Fue un placer, Suertuda. –Decía Fluttershy convertida en Feedback aceptando las gracias de Chica Suertuda mientras intentaba escapar lejos de ahí– ¿Sabes? Ya es muy tarde y será mejor que me vaya. ¡Que te vaya bien y todo eso!

– ¡Espera! –Decía Chica Suertuda sujetando la cola de Fluttershy convertida en Feedback, haciendo que esta cayera de sentón. Esto lo hizo para hacerle un par de preguntas– Tú… tú… ¿Conoces a mi primo Ben?

–Eh… ah… este de… ¡No! ¡Nunca he oído hablar de él! ¿Tú crees? –Decía Fluttershy convertida en Feedback, nerviosa por la repentina agresividad de Chica Suertuda.

– ¡Ay, vamos! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo y tratar de engañarme! –Decía Chica Suertuda, harta de que aquella chica intentara pretender una mentira la cual ella estaba descubriendo cada vez más– Yo sé bien que le hiciste algo a mi primo. No por nada tienes puesto su Omnitrix… Fluttershy…

– ¡No puede ser! –Dijo Twilight, huyendo a hurtadillas lejos de ahí.

– ¿Gwendolyn? ¿Eres tú? –Preguntó Fluttershy convertida en Feedback, sospechando las coincidencias entre Chica Suertuda y Gwendolyn.

–Ah… eh… bueno… este de… –Suspira– Sí, soy yo. Y no te dejaré ir hasta que me digas qué le pasó a Ben. –Dijo Chica Suertuda, decidida a descubrir la verdad aunque su identidad secreta esté en peligro.

Sin embargo, Fluttershy convertida en Feedback aprovechó que Chica Suertuda sujetaba su cola para propinarle una descarga eléctrica y poder escapar mientras se recuperaba.

–Ahora no parece tan buena idea sujetar a la chica eléctrica con tus manos, ¿no es así? –Dijo ella mientras escapaba.

Desafortunadamente, Chica Suertuda puso un escudo de magia en la puerta de la universidad para que Fluttershy, la cual ya se había destransformado de Feedback, no escapara ya que ella estaba a punto de salir de ahí.

– ¡Yo quería hacerlo por las buenas! ¡Yo quería hacerme tu amiga y ganarme tu confianza para que me contaras la verdad! –Decía Chica Suertuda mientras llenaba de magia sus manos ahora que tenía acorralada a Fluttershy– Pero, como veo que eso no va a suceder…

Todo parecía perdido para ella hasta que una extraña criatura semejante a un pterodáctilo disparó en contra de Chica Suertuda mientras volaba a toda velocidad por el campus y se llevó con sus patas a Fluttershy lejos de ahí.

–Por favor, no me lastimes. –Dijo Fluttershy, obviamente nerviosa por haber sido secuestrada.

–Tranquila, Fluttershy. ¡Soy yo! ¡Twilight! –Dijo Twilight ya que se había transformado en Astrodactyl para salvar a su amiga.

– ¡Ay, qué alivio! Gracias por salvarme, Twilight.

–No hay de qué. Pero creo que será mejor que vayamos con las demás para ponerlas al tanto de lo ocurrido.

Tiempo después, ambas chicas habían llegado a la Universidad Friedkin rodeándola para que Chica Suertuda no las viera y para llegar a donde estaban las demás. Ambas estaban platicando con ellas para enterarlas de todo lo sucedido.

–Vaya, sí que está loca esa chica. –Decía Rainbow Dash, asombrada por lo que le habían contado– ¿Y dices que ella era algo de Ben?

–Sí, dijo que era su prima y algo como que quería respuestas sobre lo que le pasó… ¡Eso creo! –Contestó Fluttershy, intentando recordar lo que Chica Suertuda le había dicho.

– ¡Con razón ella estaba tan preocupada! –Señaló Applejack.

–Discúlpame, Fluttershy, por haberte metido en tantos problemas. No sabía que esto podría pasar. –Dijo Twilight, muy arrepentida de lo que aconteció.

–No te preocupes, Twilight, no fue tu culpa. –Decía Fluttershy consolando a su amiga mientras tomaba aire y se preparaba para hablar– Muy bien, chicas, tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes, pero necesitamos un plan bueno para que no nos descubran mientras lo hacemos. ¿Ideas?

Las seis chicas se sentaron en el suelo formando un círculo mientras pensaban en ideas.

–Bien, primero tenemos que recoger la casa. –Dijo Twilight.

–Huir lo más lejos de aquí. –Dijo Applejack.

–Comprar más smoothies. –Dijo Pinkie Pie.

–Comprar más papas con chile. –Dijo Rainbow Dash.

–Desmayar a quien se entrometa. –Dijo Rarity.

–Y asegurarnos de que ninguna persona nos siga. –Dijo Fluttershy.

–Sobre todo una brujita sexy mami-mami que acaba de oír todo su plan. –Dijo Charmcaster…

¡Espera! ¿Charmcaster? Oh, tío, eso no puede ser bueno…

– ¿Tú otra vez? –Dijo Rarity, sorprendida por la repentina presencia de Charmcaster.

–No te preocupes, querida, te prometo que será la última. –Contestó ella.

Y, con un simple ademán, Charmcaster convirtió a todas las chicas en pequeñas estatuas de piedra para luego meterlas a su bolso.

– ¡Magnífico! Ahora sólo debo ir por Gwen. –Pone su oído junto a la bolsa– ¿Qué dices? –Una de sus estatuitas le habla– ¡Lo sé! Las cuatro son unas encantadoras muchachitas. ¡Espera! ¿Cuatro? ¿Qué no eran seis? –La estatua de Applejack le estaba hablando– ¡Qué extraño, vaquerita! ¡Juro que eran seis! Me debe estar fallando la memoria o algo así. ¿Alguna de ustedes conoce una farmacia cerca de aquí? –Dijo Charmcaster mientras oía lo que las estatuas de su bolso le murmuraban.

Mientras tanto, en el muelle de Bellwood.

–Uf, al fin la perdimos, Twilight. –Dijo Pinkie Pie que se había transformado en Fasttrack para escapar del hechizo de Charmcaster aunque lamentablemente sólo pudo traerse a Twilight consigo.

–Sí… pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo? –Contestó Twilight.

Al día siguiente, las clases habían comenzado y todos los estudiantes se encontraban en clase. Gwen miraba todos los asientos del salón para intentar encontrar a Fluttershy y a Twilight pero sólo logró encontrar a Twilight, que estaba junto con una rara chica de pelo esponjado de un tono más oscuro de rosa.

Da igual, Gwen se acercó a ellas a la hora de salida.

– ¿Cómo estás, Twilight? –Dijo Gwen, sentándose en la misma banca que las dos chicas.

–Hola, Gwendolyn. –Contestó Twilight.

–Oye… ¿Sabes? No pude ir a tu casa, porque… Anduve ocupada y… –Dijo Twilight, justificando su falta.

–No, no te preocupes, Twilight, tal vez puedes ir otro día. Además, creo que se me olvidó decirte la dirección. –Decía Gwen, comprendiendo la situación de su nueva amiga– Por cierto, ¿qué le pasó a tu amiga que no la vi en todo el día?

–Pues veras, ella no pudo venir porque… –Decía Twilight mientras pensaba en una mentira para decirle a Gwen– La verdad es que a ella no le gustaba mucho ir a la escuela. ¡Con decirte que nunca pudo terminar la secundaria!

–Espero que su hijita si logre terminarla. –Añadió Pinkie Pie para hacer la mentira más creíble.

– ¿Hijita? –Preguntó Gwen bastante atónita.

–Es una larga historia. Empezaremos por lo básico… –Dijo Pinkie, tratando de sacarle plática a su nueva amiga Gwendolyn.

Y 13 minutos de plática después, se podría decir que Pinkie y Twilight ya eran casi amigas de Gwen.

– ¡Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! ¡Qué simpáticas son ustedes dos! –Dijo Gwen luego de pasar un buen rato con sus nuevas amigas.

–Tú también, Gwendolyn. La verdad es que nunca creí que conocería a alguien tan agradable como tú. –Dijo Twilight, encantada de conocer a Gwen.

–Si pudiera, formaría un club de fans sobre ti. Lo llamaría… ¡Las Gwenies! –Dijo Pinkie, igual de contenta por ser amiga de Gwen.

– ¡Ha-ha-ha-ha! Gracias, Pinkie. –Dijo Gwen, muy divertida por las ocurrencias de Pinkie Pie– Se lo contaré a Kevin cuando me vaya con él.

–Oye, ¿y dices que ese tal Kevin te hizo esto? –Dijo Twilight mientras sostenía el regalo que Kevin le dio a Gwen esta mañana. Era una señal de "Alto" que había sido doblado para que tomara la forma de un corazón el cual tenía en el centro la frase "Te amo, Gwen" escrita en una hoja de papel la cual estaba pegada en la parte que debería decir "Alto".

– Sí, y fue un bellísimo detalle. –Dijo Gwen con un alegre destello en sus ojos.

–Quisiera que Flash hubiera hecho algo así por mí. –Dijo Twilight, deprimida.

–No te preocupes, Twilight, me dijiste que sólo se cambió de escuela. ¡No es como si viviera en otra dimensión o algo así! –Dijo Gwen, tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Twilight.

–Sí… no hay problema… –Dijo Twilight un tanto arrepentida de haberle mentido tanto a Gwen.

–Bonito reloj. –Decía Gwen mientras observaba el Omnitrix de Pinkie– Me es familiar.

–No creo. ¡Es demasiado extraño! ¡Y, desde que lo conseguí, no me lo he podido quitar! –Comentó Pinkie.

–Así que no te lo puedes quitar. –Decía Gwen, cada vez más interesada en el asunto– Y dime, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

– ¡Lo ganamos en una feria! –Dijo Twilight, intentando mantener la mentira lo más que pudo.

– ¡Sí, es verdad! –Le seguía la corriente Pinkie– ¡En el juego "Tumba 6 botellas y gana 1 reloj"! ¡Soy una experta en ese juego!

– ¿Ah, sí? –Dijo Gwen mientras, con un movimiento veloz, sujetó de la muñeca de Twilight y usó el Omnitrix para transformarla en Goop– ¡Vaya, qué buena feria!

– ¡Caracoles! Sabía que una chica tan lista como tú descubriría la verdad tarde o temprano. –Dijo Twilight convertida en Goop, avergonzada por haber sido descubierta.

– ¿Por qué, Twilight? ¿Por qué me sigues mintiendo? –Preguntaba desesperada Gwen, intentando conseguir todas las respuestas que ella quería– ¿Por qué tú y tu amiga todavía insisten en ocultarme la verdad? ¿Qué no saben lo preocupada que estoy por mi primo? ¿Cómo consiguieron todas su Omnitrix? ¿Por qué no me quieren decir lo que hicieron con él? ¿Por qué no quieren decirme dónde está? ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

– ¡Por qué no lo sabemos! ¡No sabemos qué le pasó! –Contestaba Twilight convertida en Goop– ¡Y siempre traté de ocultar la verdad porque sabía que no nos ibas a creer!

– ¿No creerles? ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó desconcertada Gwen.

–Si te digo que todas nosotras somos unas ponies, que Twilight es una princesa alicornio, que abrimos un portal con su magia que se dirige a tu mundo por el cual entraron Ben y Charmcaster, que Charmcaster le robó un poco de su magia a nuestra princesa gobernante y por eso se ha vuelto más poderosa y que cuando Twilight hizo el hechizo para cerrar el portal, Charmcaster se entrometió y por eso ahora estamos en tu mundo con cuerpos humanos y con relojes iguales al de Ben… –Inhala– ¿Cómo te quedas? –Dijo Pinkie Pie.

– ¡¿Qué cosa?! –Dijo Gwen, al parecer más confundida que antes.

– ¡Te dije que no nos ibas a creer! ¿Viste? –Dijo Twilight convertida en Goop.

–Discúlpenme, chicas, pero… ¡Simplemente no puedo creerlo! –Dijo Gwen.

–Mira, no me importa que no nos creas. Si te lo digo es porque creo que podríamos unirnos; ayudarnos la una a la otra. Tú quieres derrotar a esa bruja y nosotras también. –Explicaba Twilight– Tengo un plan y necesito que nos ayudes. Sé que tal vez ya no quieras ser mi amiga, pero… ¿podemos contar contigo, Chica Suertuda?

Gwen calló. Ella tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle pero sabía que ambas chicas no eran malas personas, solamente estaban confundidas…

Así que decidió ayudarlas a poner su plan en marcha.

Más tarde en la noche, Charmcaster se encontraba en medio campus de la Universidad Friedkin, esperando la llegada de cierta chica pelirroja de playera azul con dibujo de un gatito. Ella previamente le había dejado en su mochila una carta en donde escribió que había secuestrado a las chicas y que si no venía a las 8:00 PM a la mitad del campus, serían suyas para siempre.

–Espero que Gwen haya visto mi carta. Esa pelirroja ya me ha causado demasiados problemas durante estos últimos 6 años para que, para acabarla de amolar, se haya vuelto impuntual. –Decía Charmcaster mientras empezaba a oír las voces en su bolso– No, tengo 21 pero aparento 17. ¡Es de familia! Gracias por notarlo… ¿Addwaita? ¡Oye, has mejorado tus gustos, condenado! –Lo escucha otra vez– ¡No! ¡No creas que te voy a liberar nomás por eso! ¡Tampoco te creas el último Sr. Smoothy del desierto! –Escucha otra voz– ¡Claro que no va a venir! ¡Por más que se escude con sus poderes, Gwen es una cobarde!

–Pero yo no… –Dijo Twilight mientras levitaba gracias a un aura lila que rodeaba su cuerpo. Ella se encontraba en la esquina más oscura del campus por lo que su rostro no se distinguía muy bien.

– ¿Qué? –Decía Charmcaster sorprendida al ver como Twilight había recuperado su magia alicornio– Pero… ¿Cómo fue que…?

–Así es, Charmcaster, he recuperado mi magia y la usaré para poder vencerte de una vez por todas. –Dijo Twilight muy decidida.

–Espero que la hayas aprovechado, pequeña pony, porque ahora es mía. –Decía Charmcaster mientras usaba sus poderes para debilitar a Twilight. Aunque, por alguna razón, no sucedió gran cosa– ¡Qué raro! ¿Por qué no puedo absorber tus poderes?

–Porque no los tengo… –Dijo la verdadera Twilight que estaba justo detrás de Charmcaster para confundirla.

– ¡Ahora, Chica Suertuda! –Gritó aquella chica que se hizo pasar por Twilight, debilitada por el hechizo que le aventó Charmcaster, mientras las ayudaba a ella y a Gwen a poner su plan en marcha.

Y, sin perder ni un segundo de su tiempo, Chica Suertuda salvaje apareció y atrapó a Charmcaster en una esfera de magia.

Les explico: Lo que pasó fue que Chica Suertuda estaba oculta mientras usaba su magia para rodear el cuerpo de una chica que era físicamente muy parecida a Twilight y hacerla levitar para que Charmcaster creyera que la auténtica Twilight había recuperado su magia alicornio y así poder distraerla para capturarla. Muy ingenioso, ¿no?

Lamentablemente… –Suspiro– Charmcaster se libera… La odio.

– ¡Ha! ¿De verdad creyeron que la insignificante magia de Gwen podría conmigo? –Decía Charmcaster luego liberarse de dicha esfera y frustrar el plan que… la verdad yo sí creí que iba a funcionar…– ¡Pues no! ¡La magia que le robé a tu querida Princesa Celestia me ha hecho más fuerte de lo que era!

Invirtiéndose los papeles, Charmcaster atrapó en una esfera de magia más grande a Chica Suertuda y a Twilight.

– ¿Entonces todo ese cuento de la magia de la amistad era cierto? –Dijo Chica Suertuda sorprendida por lo que había oído mientras intentaba romper la esfera de magia a golpes sin ningún resultado.

– ¡Lo sé! ¿Pueden creerlo? –Dijo Charmcaster, intentando simpatizar con sus prisioneras.

– ¡Stocking! ¡Ayúdanos! ¡Eres nuestra última esperanza! –Dijo Twilight llamando a la chica que distrajo a Charmcaster para que nuevamente las ayudara.

– ¡Pues búsquense otra esperanza! ¡Ya les ayudé una vez y casi me muero! Así que no vuelvo a mover ni un dedo por ustedes, par de locas. –Contestó molesta Stocking mientras se iba.

– ¡No la culpo! –Contestó Charmcaster.

– ¡Regrésame a mis amigas! –Dijo Twilight, frustrada por lo mal que le había resultado su plan.

– ¿O qué? –Dijo ella– Ustedes dos no pueden hacer gran cosa dentro de esa esfera de magia.

–Yo no… pero… ¡Se quién sí! –Decía Twilight, poniendo en marcha su plan que parecía aparentemente inservible– ¡AYUDANOS, PINKIE ATÓMICA!

– ¡YA HE LLEGADO! –Gritó Pinkie Pie convertida en Atomix, el cual Pinkie había renombrado como Pinkie Atómica, brincando desde fuera de la universidad y, cuando cayó adentro, se impactó contra el suelo del campus, quebrándolo. Además, obviamente hizo caer a Charmcaster haciéndola perder la concentración que tenía para mantener la esfera de magia por lo que Chica Suertuda y Twilight quedaron libres.

¡Ya ven! ¡Les dije que el plan era ingenioso y que funcionaría!

–Ten cuidado con Atomix, Pinkie Pie, él es muy poderoso y no sería bueno para la escuela que la termines destruyendo. –Dijo Chica Suertuda, orientando a Pinkie sobre cómo usar a Atomix ya que el haber convivido tanto tiempo con Ben le enseño una o dos cosas sobre sus alienígenas.

– ¡OKI DOKI LOKI! –Contestó Pinkie Atómica.

–Creo que estas cuatro son tus amigas, ¿no es así? –Preguntó Chica Suertuda luego de haber y colocado en el suelo cuatro estatuas con forma de jovencitas que tomó de la bolsa de Charmcaster con su magia.

–Sí, ellas son. –Dijo Twilight, afirmando que efectivamente ellas eran sus amigas.

–Ok, déjame esto a mí. –Dijo Chica Suertuda mientras usaba un hechizo para convertirlas a las cuatro otra vez en humanas.

– ¡Somos libres! –Dijo Applejack, tan emocionada como las otras tres. Bueno, excepto por Fluttershy la cual estaba oculta detrás de Rainbow Dash por el terror que tenía al haber peleado contra Gwen.

–No te preocupes, Fluttershy, Gwendolyn ahora está de nuestro lado. –Dijo Twilight tratando de calmar a su amiga.

–Sólo llámenme Gwen, amigas… pero no en público, ¿quieren? –Dijo Chica Suertuda parada en uno de sus pisos de magia que ella creó.

– ¿De verdad aún quieres que seamos amigas? –Preguntó Fluttershy algo insegura.

–Sí, pero necesito que ayudes para derrotar a Charmcaster. –Decía Chica Suertuda descendiendo hasta donde estaba Fluttershy para poner su mano en el hombro de ella– De veras lamento haberme portado tan agresiva antes, pero… ¿puedo contar contigo, Fluttershy?

Al principio, Fluttershy no estaba segura, pero Fluttershy decidió decirle que sí. Inesperadamente para Chica Suertuda, Fluttershy le dio un abrazo para demostrarle que aceptaba sus disculpas. Chica Suertuda, con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, correspondió al abrazo. El resto de las chicas se unieron al abrazo. ¡Hasta Pinkie Atómica! Aquel momento era conmovedor; todos los rencores entre ellas quedaron en el olvido y las 7 ahora eran buenas amigas.

Cuando todas se separaron de aquel hermoso abrazo, Fluttershy se armó de valor y dijo:

– ¡Ahora vamos a patear el trasero de esa sucia bruja!

¡Ave maría purísima!

– ¡Yo pido ser la primera! –Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras activaba su Omnitrix y se transformaba en alienígena.

¿Y qué creen? ¡Se transformó en Walkatrout!

– ¿Walkatrout? ¿Quieres vencer a Charmcaster con Walkatrout? –Dijo Chica Suertuda muy extrañada por la rara elección de Rainbow Dash.

– ¿Así se llama? –Dijo Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout.

–Por alguna razón, sólo se puede transformar en ese alien. –Explicó Applejack.

–Sí, pero ya me acostumbré. –Dijo Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout mientras se alejaba caminando.

– ¡Ha! ¿Creen que han visto lo último de mí? ¡Pues no saben lo que les espera! –Dijo Charmcaster luego de levantarse del impacto. Se sentía un poco herida, pero aún podía combatir.

Pero, sin avisar, Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout le brincó encima a Charmcaster para intentar comérsela pero sólo logro tener del cuello para arriba de ella dentro de su boca. Obviamente, Charmcaster no podía ver nada por lo que corría para todos lados como una completa desesperada.

Fluttershy aprovechó la situación para activar su Omnitrix y transformarse en Frío para congelar el suelo y hacer que Charmcaster se resbalara y cayera de cabeza contra el suelo. Rarity corrió hacia donde estaba ella y se llevó a Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout para que a ella no sufriera lo que venía para Charmcaster. Desafortunadamente, Rarity resbaló con el suelo de hielo y se golpeó la cabeza.

– ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Chica Suertuda mientras corría hacia donde cayó Rarity.

–Sí, voy a estar bien. No se preocupen mucho por mí. –Dijo ella mientras era recogida en sus brazos por Chica Suertuda junto con Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout.

– ¿Suficiente, Charmcaster? –Dijo Fluttershy convertida en Frío con una mirada retadora.

– ¡No! Aún no han visto lo último de mí… –Dijo Charmcaster un tanto confundida por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza que se dio.

– ¿Eso crees? –Decía Applejack que se había convertido en Shocksquatch y le había caído atrás a Charmcaster sujetándola de los brazos para que no escapara– Oye, ¡a este alien yo lo recuerdo! Lo usó Ben la primera vez que lo vimos. ¿Qué era lo que hacía?

–Su nombre es Shocksquatch. –Decía Chica Suertuda, explicándole a Applejack lo que hacía– Y si mal no recuerdo, ese alien tenía poderes eléctricos.

– ¡Ahora sí vas a lamentar todas las que me hiciste, pariente! –Dijo Applejack convertida en Shocksquatch mientras usaba sus poderes para electrocutar a Charmcaster y dejarla casi inconsciente, además de muy debilitada.

– ¿Y ahora? –Dijo Twilight luego de caminar hacia donde estaba ella.

– ¡No! ¡Nunca! No quiero… –Dijo Charmcaster casi a punto de perder el conocimiento.

–Yo quería hacerlo por las buenas. ¡De veras! –Dijo Twilight para luego transformarse en Bloxx y comenzar a golpearla sin piedad. Charmcaster intentaba defenderse rodeando su cuerpo con campos de fuerza pero era inútil ya que todos se rompían.

– ¡Twilight! ¡Ya no la lastimes! –Decía Chica Suertuda intentando calmar a su violenta amiga– ¡Deja algo de diversión para mí!

– ¡Como quieras, Gwen! –Dijo Twilight convertida en Bloxx mientras sujetó a Charmcaster y la aventó hacia donde estaba Chica Suertuda.

Ésta última la tomó de las manos y empezaron a dar vueltas hasta que Chica Suertuda la soltó pero logró atraparla con su magia. (Aunque no pudo evitar el fuerte golpe que se dio en la cabeza) Por último, la lanzó hacia el cielo y mientras caía, Pinkie Atómica volaba para recibirla.

– ¡ES MOMENTO DE MI GRAN FINAL! –Decía ella mientras cerraba su puño y lo preparaba para golpear a Charmcaster cuando cayera– ¡HA ME NA! ¡HA ME NA! ¡HAAAAAAAAAA!

El golpe fue tal que Charmcaster salió volando del lugar hasta que ya no se la podía ver.

– ¡Y no vuelvas! –Dijo Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout.

–Son muy buenas para esto. –Dijo Chica Suertuda mientras se transformaba otra vez en Gwen.

– ¡OH, ESO NO ES NADA! ¡DEBISTE VER EL OTRO DÍA CUANDO FLUTTERSHY DERRIBÓ A UN TIPO SIN NINGUNA AYUDA! ¿TE ACUERDAS, FLUTTERSHY? –Dijo Pinkie Atómica.

–No me gusta mucho alardear. –Dijo Fluttershy convertida en Frío, avergonzada por tanta admiración hacia ella.

–Me encantaría escuchar esa historia, pero antes díganme… ¿Me podrían volver a explicar de dónde vienen y todo eso? Es que aún como que no le entendí del todo bien. –Preguntó Gwen, aún muy confundida

Minutos más tarde, las chicas estaban terminando de contarles su historia a Gwen mientras ésta se encontraba revisando el Omnitrix de Rarity.

– ¡Qué extraño! –Decía Gwen terminando de examinar aquel Omnitrix– Este también sólo tiene seis aliens disponibles. Creo que tengo una idea de qué fue lo que probablemente pasó.

–Oye, ¿y por qué con el mío solo puedo usar a esa tonta trucha? –Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

–No estoy muy segura. –Contestaba Gwen– Pero mañana hablaré con Blukic y Driba para ver cómo podemos solucionarlo.

– ¿Vas a delatarnos? –Preguntó Fluttershy.

–Tendré que hacerlo. –Contestó Gwen.

– ¡No! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡Piensa en lo que podrían hacernos! –Suplicó Pinkie Pie.

–Guardaremos tu secreto, Gwen, ¿no podrías guardar el nuestro? –Dijo Applejack.

Gwen estaba confundida… ella sabía que había personas que querían saber la verdad, pero también sabía que a otras personas esa verdad les haría mucho daño. Finalmente, Gwen tomo aire y expresó su decisión.

–Está bien. –Decía ella– No le diré a nadie que ustedes están relacionadas con mi primo Ben. Será nuestro secreto de amigas.

Todas se dan un abrazo de amigas para sellar el pacto. Un pacto de amigas.

 **FIN**


	4. Impaciencia y Enemistad

Hoy les ofrecemos: **Impaciencia y Enemistad**

Nuestra historia de hoy comienza en una nublosa noche al cuarto para las doce donde nuestras seis amigas se encontraban caminando por una banqueta al lado de la calle buscando un lugar para descansar hasta el amanecer. Ellas llevaban el carrito minero en el que estaba la casa de bloques; Fluttershy, Twilight y Pinkie Pie estaban empujándolo mientras que Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Rarity se encontraban jalándolo. Y comprenderán que, con tremenda carga que llevaban y habiendo caminado tantos kilómetros desde la Universidad Friedkin, ellas se encontraban exhaustas.

– ¡Chicas! ¡Por favor déjenme tomar un descanso! ¡He estado jalando esto por tres horas! –Dijo Rarity, agotada por jalar el carrito minero en vez de empujarlo como ella acostumbraba– Este pesado carrito y esta tediosa mochila de diamantes van a acabar conmigo.

–Sí, Twilight, creo que ya fue suficiente para ella. –Opinó Fluttershy.

– ¡Ah, está bien! –Decía Twilight un poco seria– Ve a tomar el lugar de Pinkie.

Y así, Rarity fue para atrás a empujar mientras que Pinkie fue hacia adelante para jalar.

– ¡Uf! Gracias, Twilight, es que jalar como que no es lo mío, ¿sabes? –Dijo Rarity un poco más aliviada por el hecho de que ahora solo tenía que preocuparse por la mochila de diamantes que llevaba sobre su espalda.

– ¡Que "gracias, Twilight" ni que tus narices apachurradas! –Decía molesta Twilight– Ni creas que se me olvido lo que hiciste a Gwen hace rato.

=FLASHBACK=

–Está bien. –Decía Gwen– No le diré a nadie que ustedes están relacionadas con mi primo Ben. Será nuestro secreto de amigas.

Todas se dan un abrazo de amigas para sellar el pacto. Un pacto de amigas.

–Por cierto, Gwen –Decía Rarity–, ¿podría preguntarte algo?

–Por supuesto, Rarity. –Decía Gwen mientras se separaba el abrazo– ¿Qué quieres saber?

Rarity activa el Omnitrix y se transforma en Barrigobot.

– ¿Qué es lo que hace este alien? –Preguntó ella.

–Oh, él es Barrigobot. –Contestó Gwen– Creo que él era el que producía químicos de gas desde su estómago o algo así.

–Excelente. –Dijo Rarity convertida en Barrigobot mientras comenzaba a destilar gas xenón hacia Gwen para borrarle la memoria.

–Rápido, alejémonos. –Gritó Pinkie a las demás para que se fueran lejos de ahí o si no, también les iba a afectar a ellas.

Luego, Rarity convertida en Barrigobot dejo de destilar gas xenón y comenzó a destilar gas somnífero para poner a Gwen a dormir. Cuando ésta quedó profundamente dormida y sin ningún recuerdo de lo que hoy había pasado, Rarity convertida en Barrigobot regresó a la casa de bloques para cargar con ella y subirla al carrito minero sin percatarse de que sus amigas estaban muy enojadas con ella.

– ¿Qué? –Decía ella– ¿Qué ese no era el plan?

=FIN DEL FLASHBACK=

–Oh, pues es que creí que eso de que iba a guardar el secreto lo decía de dientes para afuera. –Mencionó Rarity, justificándose.

–Debiste haberle dado el beneficio de la duda, Rarity. –Opinó Fluttershy.

–Ella sí me entendía… –Dijo Twilight triste.

–No te preocupes por ella, Twilight. –La consolaba Rainbow Dash– ¡Todavía me tienes a mí!

– ¡Uy, qué alivio! ¡Seguro que Twilight se siente mejor ahora! –Dijo Applejack molesta por la actitud de Rainbow Dash.

– ¡Oye! Ya me estoy cansando de que… –Decía Rainbow Dash ser fue interrumpida por una gota de agua que cayó sobre su nariz siendo seguida por más gotas que descendían rápidamente hasta convertir aquella noche nublada en una noche lluviosa.

–No hay tiempo para discusiones, chicas, tenemos que apresurarnos si queremos encontrar un lugar donde colocar la casa y pasar la noche. –Dijo Twilight– ¡Andando!

Las seis chicas apresuraron el paso para buscar un refugio sin mojarse tanto. En eso, Rarity se tropieza mientras cruzaba la calle pero, como ella y las demás estaban tan apresuradas, ni se percataron de que uno de los cristales de tadenita más grandes –de aproximadamente 30 cm– cayó por accidente fuera de la mochila que, como recordarán, estaba usando ella.

En eso, un alto y misterioso joven de 17 años que cruzaba por una banqueta cercana en ese momento se encontró con el trozo de tadenita. Luego de mirarlo de reojo, una macabra sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro mientras las frías gotas de lluvia descendían sobre el mismo. Ya cuando las chicas se habían alejado, el joven tomó el cristal y se fue en dirección opuesta con éste.

¿Pero a dónde va? Resulta que este sujeto, que se llama Javi por cierto, se dirigía a un local comercial que estaba cerrado pero, como contaba con un toldo útil para refugiarse de la lluvia, sus dos amigos–además de ser los únicos– estaban sentados en unas escaleras frente a la puerta de dicho local.

Ellos dos eran su hermana menor de 15 años llamada Zoe y un atrevido chavo de entre 15 y 18 años llamado Corvo. Ambos se encontraban conversando sobre lo que iban a hacer mañana hasta Javi llegó para hablar con ellos.

– ¡Chicos! –Gritaba emocionado Javi mientras escondía el cristal tras su espalda– ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡No me esperen!

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntaron sus dos amigos.

– ¡Porque ya llegué! –Dijo Javi muy risueño por su hilarante puntada.

– ¿Nada más a eso viniste? –Dijo Corvo expresando nada más que vergüenza ajena por el chico.

–Bueno, la verdad no. Yo vine para contarles que estaba yo andando por la banqueta y me encontré a una bella chica de pelo púrpura… –Contaba Javi hasta que su hermana lo interrumpió.

– ¿Nos podrías contar sobre tus amoríos otro día? Corvo y yo estamos muy ocupados pensando en nuestro asalto a la Torre Billones. –Dijo Zoe con el fin de que su hermano los dejara en paz a ella y a Corvo.

–Yo sólo quería que me prestaras tu pañuelo, hermanita. –Dijo Javi entristecido.

– ¿Para qué lo quieres? –Preguntó Zoe curiosa.

–Es que me encontré este bonito cristal y quería ver si podrías… –Explicó Javi hasta que fue interrumpido por Corvo quien le arrebató el cristal de las manos para observarlo por él mismo.

– ¡No es posible! ¡Un cristal de tadenita en estado puro! –Dijo Corvo sumamente asombrado.

–Ha de valer mucho, ¿no es así? –Dijo Zoe notando el asombro de Corvo mientras tomaba el cristal para verlo de cerca.

– ¿Bromeas, pecosa? ¡Es el mineral más raro de la galaxia! ¡Nos darían una fortuna por un cristal como ese! –Explicó Corvo maravillado por lo que Javi le había traído.

–Impresionante… –Dijo Zoe mientras sacaba de su bolso un pañuelo y se lo daba a su hermano– Por cierto, Javi, ¿para qué querías el pañuelo?

– ¡Para limpiar el cristal por supuesto! –Decía Javi mientras enjuagaba el cristal de tadenita con el agua de lluvia y después lo secaba con el pañuelo– ¡No puedo ir con la chica de pelo púrpura y devolvérselo así de sucio!

– ¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No puedes! –Dijo Zoe intentando detener a Javi quien ya se estaba yendo.

–Ay, Zoe, tú siempre tan interesada. ¡Te pasas de veras! –Decía Javi molesto por la aparente avaricia de su hermana– Será mejor que me vaya de una vez.

– ¡No! ¡No! ¡Espérate! ¡Espérate, hombre! –Dijo Corvo corriéndole atrás a Javi mientras tomaba de la mano a Zoe para llevarla consigo.

– ¿Qué quieres, Corvo? –Dijo Javi deteniéndose para oír lo que Corvo le diría.

–Veras, lo que la pecosa quiso decir en verdad fue que… tú no puedes ir a devolver el cristal… solo. ¡Déjanos acompañarte! –Decía Corvo hablando amablemente y con toda la buena onda del mundo mientras sujetaba fuertemente del brazo a Zoe para estar seguro de que ella esté escuchando– Piénsalo: Corres detrás de la chica, te protegemos tu hermana y yo, le entregas el cristal y, solamente si ella quiere, nos recompense con dos cristales chiquitos que tal vez taiga ella. ¡Pero sólo si ella quiere! ¡No le vamos a obligar a nada! ¿Ok?

Mientras Javi pensaba en lo que le plantearon, Corvo y Zoe se guiñaban el ojo entre ellos.

–Pues, si es así la cosa… ¡Está bien! –Dijo Javi más tranquilo y con una sonrisa en el rostro– Pero será mejor que nos apuremos si queremos alcanzarlas.

–No te angusties, hermano, estaremos detrás de ti. –Dijo Zoe entendiendo lo que Corvo proponía.

Y así, los tres corrieron por la banqueta para buscar a Rarity aunque Javi no estaba seguro de que la encontraría porque recordó lo rápido que ella intentaba correr. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la esquina de la banqueta donde Rarity tropezó, se dieron cuenta de que, bajo un puente que estaba al final de la calle, se encontraba una casa hecha de bloques de construcción.

– ¡Debe ser allí! –Pensó Javi corriendo más aprisa por la banqueta hasta llegar a la casa de bloques mientras Corvo y Zoe lo seguían– Recuerdo que ella traía consigo una casa como esa.

Cuando llegaron, los tres se detuvieron a descansar por unos segundos; Javi por correr tanto y Corvo y Zoe porque era muy difícil seguirle el paso a Javi pues él era muy veloz. Y más hoy, que quería ayudar a esa atractiva jovencita que, según él, necesitaba mucho de su ayuda.

–Por fin llegamos. –Decía Javi agotado por tanto correr– Por cierto, amigos, muchísimas gracias por protegerme de algún malandrín que quisiera hacerme daño y quitarme el cristal que debo entregarle a la chica. Se los agradezco de verdad.

–No es por nada, Javi amigo. ¡Es más! Yo podría entrar a la casa para checar si ella está despierta o dormida. ¿Te parece? –Proponía Corvo– ¡Ya es muy noche! ¡No sería bueno despertarla!

–Bueno, creo que tienes razón. ¡Está bien! –Aceptó Javi.

Corvo, teniendo el consentimiento de Javi, entró a la casa de bloques por una ventana e intentó escabullirse con el fin de encontrar los demás diamantes sin que ninguna de las chicas allí presentes se despertara de sus profundos sueños.

– ¡Ajá! –Murmuró él al haber encontrado una mochila con temática de caramelitos que pertenecía a las chicas– Seguro que aquí guardarán los diamantes.

Teniendo mucha cautela, Corvo consiguió agarrar la mochila sin despertar a las chicas. Él abrió la mochila sólo para concluir que su suposición era totalmente verdadera ya que pudo ver que se encontraba repleta de muchos cristales de tadenita al alcance de sus manos. Ya con la mochila de diamantes en mano, salió al exterior para huir antes de cualquiera de las chicas despertara.

El crimen perfecto. Bueno, no tan perfecto ya que se tropezó mientras salía por la ventana, torciéndose el tobillo y cayéndosele uno de los cristales de tadenita de la mochila.

Entre las sombras, una persona desconocida con aspecto femenino recogió el cristal de tadenita y fue a donde Corvo descansaba por su tobillo lastimado.

–Se le cayó. –Dijo ella.

–Gracias. –Dijo Corvo mientras tomaba el cristal e intentaba ponerse de pie hasta que se percató de que una persona había visto su robo– ¿Quién eres?

– ¡Tu peor pesadilla! –Dijo la chica saliendo de entre las sombras, sorprendiendo a Corvo y golpeándolo en el rostro. Ahora, Corvo era incapaz de huir gracias a su dolor en el tobillo y el de ahora en el rostro.

Cuando ésta salió a la luz, se reveló que fue nada más y nada menos que la fabulosa Rarity quien fue la que golpeó a Corvo y se encontraba recogiendo la mochila de diamantes del suelo. Resulta que, a diferencia de las demás, ella estaba despierta ya que no podía dormir por el dolor en los brazos que sentía por haber jalado con la enorme casa de bloques sobre el carrito minero.

–Guau, valió la pena haber hecho tanto esfuerzo. –Dijo ella mientras sentía los fuertes bíceps que recién había notado que tenía.

– ¡Corvo! –Decía Javi quien vino al ver qué le pasó a su amigo– Amigo, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Quién fue?

–Yo… –Decía Rarity un poco avergonzada al notar la tristeza en el rostro de ese chico– Pero no fue mi intención de lastimarlo es que él estaba asaltando a la casa mía y de mis amigas.

–No… no te preocupes… –Decía Javi nervioso y casi sin poder respirar al darse cuenta de que la hermosa chica a la que quería ayudar y de la que empezaba a sentir cosas finalmente estaba en frente suyo– A Corvo siempre le pasan estas cosas. Además, ¿quién lo manda a robar?

–Bueno, en eso tienes razón… Espera, ¿lo conoces?

–Sí, es mi mejor amigo.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Dijo Rarity enojada– ¡¿Él y tú se pusieron de acuerdo para venir a robarnos?!

– ¡No! ¡Te lo juro que no! –Decía Javi aún más nervioso de lo que estaba– ¡Yo no sé por qué él estaba robando tu casa! Se supone que me iba a ayudar a encontrar a una hermosa chica de pelo púrpura.

–Espera… ¿Te refieres a mí?

–S-sí… Claro, como… ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Rarity, ¿y tú? –Dijo ella extendiéndole su mano a Javi.

–Javi. M-m-mucho g-gusto. –Contestó Javi temblándole las manos.

–Y dime, Javi, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?

–Ah, pues… hace rato, vi que se te cayó este cristal de tu mochila y quise venir a devolvértelo.

– ¿En serio viniste a buscarme para eso? –Dijo Rarity sorprendida de la nobleza de Javi.

– ¡Claro! ¡Yo no soy como Corvo! ¡Yo nunca le robaría nada a nadie! –Contestó Javi un poco más tranquilo.

–Pero yo sí… –Dijo Zoe con una tubería en la mano con la despiadada intensión de golpear a Rarity para robarle los diamantes mientras estuviese inconsciente.

Desafortunadamente, Rarity se agachó para esquivar la tubería la cual, consecuentemente, golpeo la frente de Javi provocando que cayera noqueado al suelo.

– ¡Oh, no! –Decía Rarity de rodillas examinando la cabeza golpeada de Javi– ¿Estás bien?

–No te preocupes, querida, él ha sobrevivido de cosas peores. –Dijo Zoe intentando consolar a Rarity para luego tomar esa misma tubería y golpearla brutalmente en la cabeza para dejarla inconsciente también a ella aprovechando que estaba distraída– De todos modos, no creo que le haría mal que le hicieras un poco de compañía a mi hermanito.

Ya sin preocuparse de que Rarity pudiera ser un problema para ella, Zoe fue a ayudar a Corvo. ¡Pobrecito! ¡Lo dejaron herido y eso no se vale!

–No te preocupes, Corvo, ya me encargue de esa loca. Y Javi… pues… ¡Ya sabe cómo regresar él solo! No te preocupes. Mejor déjame ayudarte. –Decía Zoe secando la sangre de la nariz de Corvo con el pañuelo que le había prestado a Javi.

–Muchas gracias, pecosa. –Decía Corvo sintiéndose un poquito mejor por las atenciones de su compañera favorita de fechorías– Por cierto, esa manera tuya de usar esa tubería para golpear a tus enemigos fue formidable. Te convertirás en una ladrona profesional muy pronto si sigues en ese buen… digo, mal camino.

– ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Aprendí del mejor! –Dijo Zoe mientras cargaba a Corvo ya que él no podía caminar por sí solo con su tobillo lastimado y ambos regresaban a casa.

A la mañana del día siguiente, las Mane 6 se encontrabas hambrientas y preocupadas. ¡Alguien había robado la mochila de diamantes mientras dormían! De cualquier manera, Applejack salió a ver qué conseguían. A las demás sólo les quedaba esperar.

– ¿Por qué tarda tanto? –Dijo Rainbow Dash hambrienta y desesperada.

–Espero que los diamantes nuevos que le fabrique hayan sido suficientes. –Dijo Fluttershy mencionando que, previamente, ella se había transformado en Diamante y le había brindado unos cuantos cristales de tadenita a Applejack para comprar el desayuno.

–No se desesperen, amigas, de seguro no tardará. –Dijo Twilight.

Por la puerta de la casa, entró Applejack llevando una bolsa llena de comida consigo.

– ¡Traje el desayuno! –Dijo ella mostrándole a las demás la enorme bolsa que traía en la mano.

–Este sí lo pagaste, ¿no es así? –Dijo Rainbow Dash en tono de burla.

– ¡Sí! Hasta traigo el recibo, ¿ves? –Dijo Applejack fastidiada enseñándole el recibo del desayuno a Rainbow Dash que sacó desde la bolsa. Luego, sacó de ésta un par de alimentos que cierta chica de pelo rosa quien estaba desaparecida desde la mañana– Por cierto, ¿de quién son las palomitas y el refresco?

–Mías. –Dijo Pinkie entrando a la casa por sus alimentos que le había solicitado a Applejack.

–Oye, Pinkie, ¿por qué quieres desayunar especialmente eso y no panqueques como las demás? –Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

– ¡Porque no quiero perderme el espectáculo! ¡Adiós! –Dijo apresuradamente Pinkie para luego agarrar sus palomitas y su refresco para irse.

Al notar la presión de Pinkie por irse, las demás la siguieron para averiguar cuál era ese dichoso espectáculo que tenía a su amiga tan entretenida. Cuando las cuatro muchachas salieron de la casa, ninguna de ella supo cómo reaccionar al ver a Rarity cariñosamente abrazada con un desconocido mientras ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

– ¿No son una ternura? –Dijo Pinkie mientras se llevaba un buche de palomitas a la boca.

Mientras tanto en la Torre Billones, Corvo y Zoe salían por la puerta principal luego de haber cometido el robo de sus vidas.

– ¡Perfecto! –Decía Corvo mientras huía con una pequeña tortuga dorada en las manos– Sólo hay 5 de estas tortugas en la Tierra y ahora una es nuestra.

– ¡Vuelve acá, cobarde! –Gritó Billy Billones, uno de los millonarios más jóvenes de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, asomando la cabeza por una de las ventanas de la Torre Billones al enterarse del terrible robo a su propiedad.

–Esa era la última tortuga dorada con incrustaciones de esmeraldas rojo vino y tadenitas naranjas de su colección, señor. –Señaló Mazuma, la niñera robótica de Billy Billones.

– ¡Esto no puede seguir así! ¡Mazuma, necesito que llames al M.E.C.H.A. Billones y es para ayer! –Exclamó Billy Billones.

–Sí, señor. –Contestó Mazuma mientras abría una compuerta en su antebrazo que servía para, entre otras cosas, llamar al M.E.C.H.A. Billones.

De vuelta con Corvo y Zoe, ellos dos aún seguían corriendo lo más que podían para tratar de perder a Billy Billones.

– ¿Sabes, Corvo? –Decía Zoe– Como que me estoy empezando a sentir mal por haber abandonado así a mi hermanito. ¿Podemos ir a verlo?

–De acuerdo, pecosa, como eres una excelente enfermera, te dejaré visitar a tu hermano a ver si vivo. Total, creo que ya perdimos al tal Billy ese. –Contestó Corvo recalcando lo complacido que estaba con Zoe por curarle su tobillo lastimado. No corría tan veloz como antes, pero por lo menos lo suficiente para poder escapar.

–Ay, gracias, Corvo. –Dijo Zoe dándole un beso en la mejilla a Corvo mientras que éste se agachaba debido a la baja estatura de la chica.

El resto de las Mane 6, por su parte, seguían totalmente sacadas de onda observando a Rarity durmiendo junto con un extraño; no podían hacer nada más que opinar.

– ¡Qué empalagosos! –Dijo Rainbow Dash.

– ¿Cómo fue que pudo ocultárnoslo? –Dijo Applejack.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo más van a estar así? –Preguntó Twilight.

–No lo sé. –Contestó Fluttershy.

– ¿Alguien tiene más palomitas? –Preguntó Pinkie observando que su caja de palomitas estaba vacía.

Finalmente, Corvo y Zoe regresaron para buscar a Javi.

– ¿Cómo les va, señoritas? –Dijo Corvo saludando a las Mane 6– Verán, Zoe y yo venimos buscando a un galán alto llamado Javi. ¿Lo han visto?

–Supongo que debe ser aquel que está durmiendo con Rarity. –Dijo Rainbow Dash apuntando a Rarity y a Javi quienes aún seguían dormidos.

–Ah, sí, ahí quedo. –Recordó Zoe.

– ¡¿Alguien podría decirme qué corrales está pasando aquí?! –Exclamó Applejack clamando una explicación.

–Silencio, ¿qué no ven que los pueden despertar? –Dijo Fluttershy bebiendo ansiosamente del refresco de Pinkie junto a ella.

– ¿Y bien? –Dijo Twilight cruzándose de brazos al igual que Applejack y Rainbow Dash también.

–Bueno, lo que pasa es que… –Intentaba explicar Corvo– Nuestro amigo Javi es… ¡Sonámbulo! Y… y… ¡Quién sabe por qué él caminó hasta acá!

– ¡¿Así que él fue quien nos robó la mochila?! Pero de esta no se salva… –Dijo muy molesta Rainbow Dash mientras iba con Javi para ponerlo en su lugar hasta que fue detenida por Twilight.

–Espera, Rainbow Dash. –Dijo Twilight deteniendo a su enojada amiga– ¿No recuerdas que los sonámbulos no saben lo que hacen mientras duermen? Cuando despierte, le preguntamos.

–Miren, están despertando. –Dijo Zoe señalando que, efectivamente, Javi y Rarity estaban despertando.

Cuando cada uno comenzaba a abrir sus respectivos ojos y me miraron uno al otro, ambos gritaron del miedo y se pusieron de pie para alejarse del uno al otro lo más que pudieran.

– ¿Pero qué se supone que estabas haciendo? –Dijo Rarity muy avergonzada por el hecho de haber pasado la noche con un sucio forastero y, encima, que todas sus amigas la hayan visto.

–Eh… estaba… eh… ¿Durmiendo? –Dijo Javi tan avergonzado que no sabía ni qué decir.

En ese momento y fuera de toda esa tensión, un gigantesco robot dorado había llegado cerca de la casa de bloques en busca de Corvo y Zoe ya que ese robot era nada más y nada menos que el Mega Eficiente Combatiente Hostil Autómata Billones conocido comúnmente como M.E.C.A. Billones el cual era internamente manejado por Billy Billones y Mazuma.

– ¡Ay perdona! ¿Interrumpo un mal momento? –Dijo Billy Billones sarcásticamente preocupado mientras empujaba una palanca que convertía los brazos del M.E.C.H.A. Billones en cañones láser los cuales tenían acorralados a los dos jóvenes ladrones.

– ¡Tengo miedo, Corvo! –Decía Zoe abrazándose a Corvo para sentirse más segura– ¿Por qué tuve que escoger esta vida de ladrona?

– ¿Quién te manda a no intentar por onceava vez pasar el examen de la UNAM? –Señaló Corvo el cual, aunque también tenía miedo, aún conservaba decentemente la calma.

Los cañones dispararon… ¡Fallaron! Pinkie se transformó en Fasttrack y cargó con Corvo y Zoe para que el láser que dispararon los cañones no les atinara.

– ¿Ven lo que pasa cuando estudian diseño gráfico? –Dijo Pinkie convertida en Fasttrack poniendo a Corvo y a Zoe a 20 metros lejos del M.E.C.H.A. Billones por su seguridad. Inmediatamente, se regresó para pelear contra éste último.

El M.E.C.H.A. Billones, por su parte, estaba disparando a las chicas, a Javi y a todo aquel que cruzara por su camino. Las Mane 6 necesitaban defenderse pero primero necesitaban un plan.

– ¿Cuál es el plan, Twilight? –Preguntó Rainbow a Twilight mientras ellas dos y Fluttershy esquivaban los letales rayos láser del M.E.C.H.A. Billones.

–Es muy sencillo, chicas, todo lo que tengo de hacer es activar el reloj, transformarme en el alien verde y entonces yo lo distraigo mientras tú lo atacas, Fluttershy. –Explicó Twilight a sus dos amigas.

–Suena sencillo. –Señaló Fluttershy.

– ¡Por qué lo es, Fluttershy! –Decía Rainbow Dash– ¡Twilight es una experta! ¡Nada le podría salir mal!

Twilight activó el Omnitrix y, mientras esquivaba los láseres, se transformó accidentalmente en Rath cuando quería convertirse en Goop.

– ¡Déjame decirte algo, dorada lata de basura que dispara rayos láser, no importa en lo que me transforme! ¡Voy a acabar contigo! –Dijo Twilight convertida en Rath mientras corría hacia el M.E.C.H.A. Billones para destruirlo.

– ¡Genial! ¡El plan se arruinó! ¿Ahora qué? –Dijo Rainbow Dash frustrada por ya no tener un plan.

– ¡Ya lo tengo! –Dijo Fluttershy tomando de la muñeca a Rainbow Dash y transformándola en Walkatrout– Confía en mí…

Por otra parte, Javi estaba aterrado por la idea morir herido por un láser por lo que estaba escondido detrás de Rarity la cual estaba girando la interfaz del Omnitrix con el fin de escoger cuidadosamente al alien correcto.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Decía Javi al ver que Rarity hacía quién sabe qué cosas con el extraño reloj que traía puesto– ¡Tenemos que irnos!

–Vete tú. –Decía Rarity intentando escoger al alien correcto– No te preocupes, Javi, yo puedo sola.

–Sé que puedes hacerlo, Rarity, pero quiero ayudarte. –Decía Javi tomando de las manos a Rarity– Aunque te cause muchos problemas…

–No todo fue tu culpa, Javi, tú sólo intentabas ayudarme y lo entiendo. –Le recordó Rarity– No tienes que disculparte.

–No es eso. Eso sólo que… –Explicaba Javi– ¡Me agradas mucho! Y… sé que tal vez tú y yo no lleguemos a ser nada aún pero… ¿Podemos ser amigos?

Javi le extendió su mano a Rarity para demostrarle su confianza y lo buen amigo que podía ser él.

–Dejémoslo en "conocidos", ¿está bien? –Dijo Rarity dándole la mano a Javi con toda la buena intención del mundo.

– ¡No hay problema! ¡Por mí, encantado! Por cierto… –Decía Javi conforme con sólo ser conocido de Rarity. Luego, recogió del suelo la tubería con la que Zoe lo descontó ayer y, nuevamente, le extendió su mano– No me gusta la violencia, pero… ¿me concede este combate, Madame?

Inmediatamente, Rarity activó su Omnitrix y se transformó en Blitzwolfer para combatir contra el M.E.C.H.A. Billones.

–Con gusto, Monsieur. –Dijo Rarity convertida en Blitzwolfer tomando de la mano a Javi y subiéndolo en su lomo para y a combatir juntos.

Ella usó sus fuertes piernas de lobo para dar un enorme salto justo a la cabeza del M.E.C.H.A. Billones el cual, como tenía los brazos muy largos y sus articulaciones no le permitían apuntar a su propia cabeza, no podía hacerle ningún daño ni a Javi ni a Rarity.

Al estar encima del inmenso robot, Rarity convertida en Blitzwolfer le rompió el techo para dejar expuesto a Billy Billones y, así, detenerlo. Sin embargo, Mazuma llegó para golpearla en el rostro y que no le hiciera nada a su amo.

– ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! –Exclamó Javi tan enojadísimo con Mazuma por haber lastimado a su… "conocida"… que usó su tubería para golpearla con todas sus fuerzas.

Bueno, por lo menos esa era su intensión ya que Mazuma, gracias a su fuerza mecánica y sus activos reflejos, detuvo la tubería con sus propias manos, se la quitó, la dobló y la aventó lejos.

– ¿Cómo te atreviste? –Dijo Javi un poco más calmado y, a la vez, preocupadísimo porque no tenía ningún arma para atacar a Mazuma y defender a su… "conocida".

Mazuma intentaba golpear a Rarity convertida en Blitzwolfer pero ésta última siempre los esquivaba y, además, la pateó en el tobillo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y que casi cayera del M.E.C.H.A. Billones. Rarity convertida en Blitzwolfer, aprovechando la situación, dio un gran aullido sónico púrpura que hizo que Mazuma finalmente cayera.

– ¡Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso! –Dijo Javi orgulloso por su… conocida… ya sin comillas… ¡Eso es un avance!

Para vengarse, Billy Billones hizo inclinar la cabeza del M.E.C.H.A. Billones hacia adelante para que ambos se cayeran al igual que Mazuma. Para su suerte, Pinkie convertida en Fasttrack se los lleva a un lugar seguro lejos del gigantesco robot antes que éste los destruyera.

– ¿Puedo ser la madrina? –Preguntó Pinkie mientras los dejaba en la misma zona de la calle donde dejó a Corvo y a Zoe.

– ¡Sólo somos conocidos! –Dijeron Javi y Rarity convertida en Blitzwolfer un poco molestos.

Pinkie convertida en Fasttrack regresa para pelear contra el M.E.C.H.A Billones al igual que Twilight convertida en Rath. Desafortunadamente, Mazuma, como recuerdan, se encontraba en tierra firme por lo que se encargó de detenerlas para ayudar a su amo.

Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout, por su parte, tenía otros planes para detener al robot.

–Oye, chatarra de bronce, ¿por qué no te enfrentas contra mí? –Dijo ella.

– ¡¿De bronce?! ¡Ya aprenderá! –Dijo enojadísimo Billy Billones mientras giraba una perilla que cambia la modalidad de los brazos del M.E.C.H.A. Billones de cañones láser a lanzallamas.

Cuando este disparó, resulta que Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout esquivó las llamas así que Billy intentó otra vez. Y, por más que intentaban quemarla, ella siempre esquivaba los flamantes ataques. Y, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ella ya se encontraba encima del M.E.C.H.A. Billones justo cerca del agujero que Rarity convertida en Blitzwolfer había abierto previamente.

– ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PUEDES MOVERTE TAN RÁPIDO?! –Preguntó Billy Billones indignado al observar como una insignificante trucha le estaba ganando.

– ¿Tú qué crees? –Dijo Fluttershy convertida en Camaleón quien se encontraba invisible para poder alejar a Rainbow del peligro sin que Billy se diera cuenta.

Ambas entraron al M.E.C.H.A. Billones para detener a Billy.

Por otra parte, Mazuma había derrotado a Twilight convertida en Rath y se encontraba peleando contra Pinkie convertida en Fasttrack la cual se encontraba muy debilitada.

Para derrotarla, Mazuma tomó un buzón del suelo y estaba a punto de usarlo para aplastarla hasta que, de pronto, un automóvil cayó sobre ella, aplastándola.

–De nada. –Dijo Applejack convertida en Snare-Oh cansada por haber cargado con un automóvil para ayudar a su amiga.

– ¡Guau! ¡Excelente, Applejack! ¡No sabía que fueras tan fuerte! ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias! –Dijo Pinkie Pie convertida en Fasttrack tan emocionada que corría de aquí para allá.

–No fue nada, Pinkie. –Contestó ella– ¡Ahora sígueme! ¡Tenemos un robot qué derribar!

Para derrotar al M.E.C.H.A. Billones, Applejack convertida en Snare-Oh usó las vendas de su cuerpo para agrandar sus manos y, así, sujetarlo y lanzarlo lejos como hizo con el automóvil que le aventó a Mazuma. Pero, como ella no sabía que el peso del M.E.C.H.A. Billones era más que la fuerza de ella, no pudo hacer nada.

Para su fortuna, Pinkie convertida en Fasttrack tuvo una idea: Ella sujetó de las piernas a Applejack convertida en Snare-Oh y corrió rápidamente alrededor del M.E.C.H.A. Billones para enredarlo de vendas y que no pudiera moverse. Afortunadamente, Rainbow y Fluttershy salieron antes de que esto sucediese.

– ¡Dale, Twilight! –Gritó Pinkie Pie convertida en Fasttrack llamando a su amiga Twilight para que usara su fuerza de Rath para ayudar a derrotar al enorme autómata.

Y así fue; Twilight convertida en Rath pegó un brinco al M.E.C.H.A. Billones para darle una poderosa patada y tirarlo al suelo, destruyéndolo por la magnitud de la caída. Estaba totalmente derrotado.

Corvo y Zoe, al ver que sus vidas estaban salvadas, pensaban irse pero finalmente se quedaron porque el combate parecía interesante y pensaron que podrían sorprenderse. ¡Y vaya si fue así!

–Vaya, chicas, no sabía que tuvieran tan magníficos poderes. –Decía Corvo maravillado– Muchísimas gracias por ayudarnos a salvar a la tortuga… oigan… ¿Y la tortuga?

Las Mane 6 no lo podían creer. Se entretuvieron tanto tiempo en detener al M.E.C.H.A. Billones y salvar a Corvo, Zoe y Javi que se olvidaron se poner a la tortuga a salvo del peligro. O, por lo menos, eso era lo que creían.

– ¿Buscaban esto? –Dijo Pinkie convertida en Fasttrack luego de sacar a la tortuga dentro de su peludo tórax.

–Gracias, chica, no sé qué haría sin mi tortuga. –Decía Corvo contento de que Pinkie convertida en Fasttrack haya recuperado, según él, SU tortuga.

–No hay de qué, chico, si fue muy sencillo; me la llevé durante la batalla para que, así, no se lastimara la… –Decía Pinkie convertida en Fasttrack hasta que observó que, debajo de la tortuga, había una pequeña leyenda pegada con cinta adhesiva que ella sentía que debía leer– "Tortuga Dorada #5 de Billy Billones. Propiedad de Billy Billones. No tocar, excepto Billy Billones."… ¿Quién es Billy Billones?

–Yo… mucho gusto, chicas… –Dijo Billy Billones muy atontado y adolorido siendo rescatado por Mazuma del destruido M.E.C.H.A. Billones.

Las chicas se sentían avergonzadas. Sobre todo Pinkie Pie ya que ella le había entregado la tortuga a Corvo y éste estaba huyendo. Ella ya había vuelto a ser humana pero igual logró correr detrás de él y derribarlo con su propia fuerza para quitarle la tortuga de las manos.

– ¡Corvo! ¿Estás bien? –Dijo Zoe muy preocupada por el antes herido Corvo mientras retiraba a Pinkie de encima de él. Corvo asintió la cabeza para luego ser cargado por Zoe para que ambos se regresaran a casa– Vámonos, Javi.

Javi no estaba prestando atención a su hermana ya que estaba ocupado jugando con Rarity aprovechando que seguía transformada en Blitzwolfer.

– ¿Quién es una buena niña? ¿Quién es una buena niña? –Decía Javi mientras acariciaba el abdomen de Rarity convertida en Blitzwolfer como si fuera un perro.

– ¡VÁMONOS! –Dijo Zoe mientras tomaba de la oreja a Javi para que los tres se fueran.

Pinkie le entregó la tortuga a Twilight –quien era humana otra vez– y ella fue a entregárselo a Billy Billones mientras éste era cargado por Mazuma.

–No sabíamos que la tortuga era suya, Sr. Billones, le pedimos disculpas. –Dijo Twilight entregándole la tortuga a Billy Billones.

– ¡No las merecen! –Dijo Billy Billones arrebatándole la tortuga de las manos a Twilight– Ni siquiera Ben Tennyson me había causado problemas como estos.

Rainbow Dash se destransformó y después Fluttershy. Y, como Fluttershy no era lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar con su amiga, ambas cayeron.

– ¿Conociste a Ben? –Preguntó Fluttershy caída en el suelo.

–Sí, es una larga historia. –Dijo Billy Billones intentando no recordar sus momentos con Ben– ¿Y ustedes? ¿Dónde consiguieron esas réplicas de su Omnitrix?

–Eh… es… otra… ¿larga historia? –Dijo Twilight nerviosa, pero siempre intentando guardar la calma para que no se supiera su secreto.

En eso, el Proto-Camión estaba llegando con Rook y Molly adentro para averiguar qué fue lo que pasó. Las Mane 6, aterradas, se escondieron entre los escombros del M.E.C.H.A. Billones. Rarity, afortunadamente para ella, volvió a ser humana.

–A ver, a ver, ¿qué está pasando aquí? –Preguntaba Rook mientras bajaba del Proto-Camión junto con Molly.

Las Mane 6 estaban preocupadas; el destino de sus vidas dependía de la palabra de Billy Billones.

–Nada importante, plomero, sólo me estaba divirtiendo con mi robot gigante y en una de esas se me cayó. –Dijo Billy Billones intentando engañar a Rook para ayudar a las chicas.

– ¿Ah, sí? –Decía Rook mientras observaba detalladamente los escombros del M.E.C.H.A. Billones. Las chicas estaban más preocupadas que nunca– ¿Tienes idea… de lo que te va a costar pagar los daños?

– ¡Guarda el cambio! –Dijo Billy Billones entregándole un fajo gordo de billetes a Rook para que se callara la boca y le echara tierra al asunto. Mientras las Mane 6 suspiraban de alivio, Rook estaba contando los billetes para asegurarse de que alcanzara para reparar los daños.

– ¡Que tenga un buen día! –Dijo Rook regresando al Proto-Camión para luego regresarse al Cuartel de los Plomeros.

– ¿Qué les pasa, chicas? –Preguntaba Billy Billones– ¿Acaso robaron en una tienda o algo así?

Applejack se destransformó de Snare-Oh y lo primero que vio al volver a ser humana fue a Rainbow Dash mirándola con desprecio al oír la pregunta de Billy Billones.

–Te repito que me dieron un recibo. –Dijo Applejack mostrándole de nuevo el recibo del desayuno a Rainbow Dash– ¡Mira!

–Sean abiertas conmigo, chicas, yo soy bueno guardando secretos. –Dijo Billy Billones intentando infundir confianza en ellas.

–Está bien. –Decía Twilight luego de un profundo suspiro– Ben 10 está desaparecido y se podría decir que nosotras somos responsables de su desaparición.

–Y, si los plomeros se enteran, quién sabe lo que nos podrían hacer. –Señaló Fluttershy.

– Y lo peor es que estamos muy lejos de nuestros hogares así que aún no tenemos una casa fija. –Mencionó Applejack.

–Bájame, Mazuma. –Dijo Billy Billones a Mazuma para que lo bajara a tierra firme para hablar mejor con Twilight– No te preocupes, muñeca, no le diré nada a los plomeros sobre ustedes. Es más, si quieren pueden vivir en la Torre Billones conmigo.

– ¡Ay, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! –Dijo Pinkie Pie contentísima mientras cargaba a Billy Billones para abrazarlo– No sé cómo agradecértelo.

–Mu… ¿Muñeca? –Dijo Twilight un tanto incómoda.

–Espera, aun no terminaba. –Decía Billy Billones intentándose separar de Pinkie– Vendrán a la Torre Billones conmigo pero como mis esclavas.

– ¿Qué? –Dijo Pinkie Pie tan sorprendida que incluso soltó a Billy Billones sin querer.

– ¡Olvídalo! ¡Nosotras no somos esclavas de nadie! –Dijo Rarity.

–Ni hablar. –Decía Billy mientras se ponía de pie, se limpiaba la tierra del suelo y sacaba su costoso celular– Me parece que esta noticia le será muy interesante a los plomeros.

–No, no lo hagas. –Dijo Twilight agachándose para estar a la estatura de Billy y tomarlo del brazo para que no usara su celular.

–Entonces… ¿aceptan? –Dijo Billy tomando a Twilight de las muñecas de forma sugestiva.

– ¡Pero mira! Ya tienes a una ayudante muy eficiente. –Decía Twilight señalando a Mazuma– ¿Por qué la cambiarías por nosotras?

–Porque ustedes necesitan más el trabajo. –Decía Billy Billones– ¿Qué dicen? ¿Lo toman o lo dejan?

Las chicas estaban indecisas; si decían que no, su secreto le sería revelado a los plomeros pero, si le decían que sí, iban a ser esclavas de un desconocido. Finalmente y luego de juntarse para dar una breve discusión acerca del asunto, ellas tomaron una decisión.

–Está bien, Billy. –Dijo Applejack tan decaída y cabizbaja como las demás– Seremos tus esclavas.

– ¡Fascinante! –Decía Billy Billones mientras se recostaba en el suelo– Ahora, como su primera tarea, llévenme de vuelta a la torre.

Las chicas suspiraron molestas. ¡Pero ni modo!

Varios minutos después, las chicas entraron a la Torre Billones cargando con Billy mientras Mazuma iba en frente para indicarles el camino.

–Listo, ya llegaste a tu hogar. –Decía enojada Rainbow Dash– ¿Ya podemos irnos?

– ¿Irse? –Decía Billy Billones– ¡Pero si esto apenas es el comienzo!

Y así fue. El resto del día, las chicas no hicieron nada más que hacer labores domésticas para Billy Billones; limpiar las ventanas de la torre, barrer y aspirar sus pisos, lavar sus limosinas, lavar y planchar sus ropas, limpiar sus demás tortugas y cosas de valor, pintar la torre, cortarle las uñas, peinar y lavar su cabello, alimentarlo, cepillar sus dientes y no lo bañaron ni lo vistieron sólo porque él no lo quiso así. Obviamente, ellas no querían hacer ninguna de esas cosas pero no podían negarse porque Billy las amenazaba constantemente con llamarles a los plomeros si no hacían caso. A la noche, las chicas entraron tan agotadas a su cuarto que ni podían caminar. El cuarto que Billy Billones les asignó tenía dos literas y dos camas normales para que las seis se pudieran dormir.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Estoy exhausta! –Dijo Rainbow Dash recostándose en la parte de abajo de su litera.

–Desearía nunca haber intentado hacer ese hechizo que nos llevó a este tormento. –Dijo Twilight recostándose en la parte de arriba de esa misma litera.

– ¿Y si aprovechamos que está dormido y nos vamos de aquí? –Sugirió Rarity acostada en su cama tan agotada como las demás.

–Ya lo escuchaste, Rarity, si lo intentamos nos acusará con la ley. –Mencionó Fluttershy mientras masajeaba los agotados pies de su amiga– Mira el lado amable; por lo menos estamos seguras y tenemos techo y cama donde dormir.

– ¿Pero a qué costo? –Dijo Applejack recostada en la otra litera en la parte de arriba. Obviamente, ella no estaba tan agotada como las demás gracias a sus labores diarias en Sweet Apple Acres pero igual ella estaba cansada.

–Descansemos, chicas, mañana será otro día. –Dijo Twilight mientras intentaba alcanzar el interruptor de la luz con el pie.

Mañana en la mañana, Billy Billones se encontraba desayunando a la mesa junto con las demás.

–Buenos días, señor. –Dijo Mazuma vistiendo un delantal mientras llevaba consigo un platillo para Billy Billones– Acá le traigo su desayuno.

–No hace falta, Mazuma, ya las chicas me prepararon el desayuno. –Dijo Billy Billones para luego devorarse un pan de ajo que le prepararon las chicas.

–Pero son sus favoritos, señor, sándwiches de huevo revuelto con milanesa de res y mojarras frescas importados desde Atasta. –Dijo Mazuma mientras le enseñaba el platillo a Billy.

– ¿Tienes idea de lo dañinos que son para mi salud? –Decía Billy retirando ese platillo de su vista– Además, estas lindas son estupendas cocinando comida vegetariana. Son tan buenas que hasta las dejé sentarse a la mesa conmigo para hacerme compañía.

–Usted nunca había dejado a Mazuma sentarse a la mesa para hacerle compañía, señor. –Dijo Mazuma un poco triste.

–Mira, Mazuma, es muy temprano para andar discutiendo, ¿sí? –Decía Billy– Mejor retírate.

–Sí, señor. –Dijo Mazuma cabizbaja mientras salía de la habitación.

–Tal vez esto no sea tan terrible. –Decía contesta Fluttershy mientras desayunaba.

–Chicas –decía Billy–, esto parece el comienzo de una… "esclavistad".

Y así, las Mane 6 comprendieron que, si hacen bien lo que Billy Billones les ordena, él las tratará bien. No era una buena forma de vida pero bueno, era lo que tenían.

Por ejemplo, estaba Billy frente al televisor sentado en el sillón de la sala junto con Fluttershy ya que ella le servía para sujetarle la limonada que bebía. A Billy le entró una terrible comezón en la espalda y el pobre no podía rascarse porque su brazo no llegaba. Al ver esto, Mazuma alargó sus uñas convirtiéndolas en garras y estaba a punto de llegar con él a rascarlo pero resulta que Fluttershy se le adelantó; rascó la espalda de Billy con sus propias uñas y éste, al ya no tener la comezón, le quitó la limonada y se la tomó él mismo para que Fluttershy sólo le hiciera compañía.

Más tarde, se le antojó una galleta con chispas de chocolate de las tantas galletas con chispas de chocolate en el tarro púrpura de galletas con chispas de chocolate, pero ese tarro estaba en una repisa tan alta que ni con un banquito podía alcanzarla. Al percatarse de eso, Mazuma estiró sus piernas y estaba caminando a donde Billy hasta que Rarity se subió en el banquito y le bajó y le abrió el tarro de galletas con chispas de chocolate. Billy tomó una y, como muestra de su inaparente generosidad, le dio una a Rarity y ella le acarició el pelo de él como muestra de agradecimiento de la galleta con chispas de chocolate en el tarro púrpura de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

¡Ay diantre!

Tiempo después, Billy se encontraba en la azotea de la Torre Billones siendo seguido por Applejack la cual se encontraba empujando un aeroplano dorado lo suficientemente pequeño para que lo condujera él solo. Sin embargo, cuando Billy estaba planeando sobre su edificio, su aeroplano comenzó a descender debido a que ya no tenía más combustible. Al ver por una ventana que su amo estaba en problemas, Mazuma se aventó por una ventana para intentar salvarlo aunque Applejack ya lo había salvado debido a que se había transformado en Snare-Oh, estiró sus vendas para alcanzar a Billy y, cuando ya lo sostuvo, lo elevó de regreso al edificio. Mazuma, por su parte, se estrelló contra la pared de un edificio vecino.

Un par de horas después, Rainbow Dash se encontraba sentada en un muelle pescando por Billy. Finalmente y después de una larga espera, pescó una mojarra fresca; ambos estaban muy felices. Por desgracia, un tiburón llegó y se lo comió de un solo bocado con todo y anzuelo. Billy estaba muy enojado; había perdido la presa que con tanto esfuerzo le habían conseguido y, para recuperarlo, le dijo a Rainbow Dash que lo ayudara usando su Omnitrix. Obviamente, ella no podía puesto que su Omnitrix sólo podía transformarla en Walkatrout así que se lo explicó a Billy Billones. Éste, al oír la explicación de su "esclavamiga", se le ocurrió una idea. Dos minutos después, Mazuma asomó la cabeza desde el fondo del mar luego de una búsqueda nada exitosa del tiburón que hizo enojar a su amo. Y lo primero que ella vio fue a Billy siendo fotografiado por haber pescado al tiburón más grande de Bellwood. Billy, antes de responder a cualquier pregunta que los periodistas le hicieran, abrió la boca del tiburón para que Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout saliera de ahí. Mazuma estaba más furiosa que nunca.

Volviendo a su hogar, Billy se encontraba tan emocionado por haber atrapado un tiburón en su primera pesca que, sin querer, se golpeó contra Trumbipulor, un enorme extraterrestre similar a un elefante que, como aparentemente no tiene mucha paciencia, se enojó tanto con Billy que quería golpearlo. Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout intentó defenderlo pero Trumbipulor la alejó con una simple patada. Por otra parte, Twilight convertida en Astrodactyl estaba limpiando las ventanas de la Torre Billones por fuera hasta que observó lo que le estaba pasando a Billy. Ella quiso ayudarlo, pero su Omnitrix se agotó y ella volvió a ser una chica humana no voladora. Afortunadamente, Pinkie Pie se transformó en Wildvine y usó sus lianas para sujetarla antes que cayera para luego lanzarla contra Trumbipulor. Twilight le acomodó una buena patada a en el cráneo, dejándolo inconsciente.

–Será mejor que volvamos a la torre antes de que despierte. –Sugirió Twilight mientras cargaba al pequeño Billy Billones en sus brazos.

–Lo que tú digas, muñeca. –Dijo Billy mientras besaba la mejilla de Twilight.

Por último, Mazuma preparó un pastel de tres leches con tres pisos y que valía tres mil dólares ya que la leche se mandó a traer desde Zacatecas por motivo del cumpleaños de Billy Billones. Sin embargo, ya había llegado demasiado tarde porque Pinkie, humana otra vez, estaba en la cocina con Billy mientras sacaba del horno un pastel que ella misma cocinó. Billy no lo podía creer; él siempre recibía pasteles de cumpleaños preparados por sus sirvientes, pero Pinkie era la primera sirvienta suya a la que no tuvo que pedirle que le preparara nada por su cumpleaños. Es más, él ni siquiera le dijo que era su cumpleaños.

– ¿Es para mí? –Preguntaba Billy sin poder creerlo todavía– ¿Cómo supiste que era mi cumpleaños?

–Corazonada. –Contestó Pinkie– Pruébalo; lo hice yo misma.

Antes de probarlo, Billy observó el pastel. Se trataba de un pastel de cajeta con fresas el cual tenía escrito la frase: "Pinkie y Billy, amigos por siempre". Cuando Billy probó del merengue, una dulce satisfacción en el paladar le hizo recordar uno de los últimos momentos felices antes de quedar atrapado en la Dimensión 12:

=FLASHBACK=

En el salón de clases de la primaria a la que Billy solía estudiar hace cinco años, una niña de nombre Katy le trajo una caja envuelta con papel periódico y con uno de los listones que usualmente usaba para sus coletas pegado en la tapa a manera de moño.

–Es… ¿para mí? –Preguntó Billy asombrado; usualmente, sus demás compañeros siempre olvidaban su fecha de cumpleaños.

–Lamento que no sea la caja bañada en oro y con incrustaciones de diamante en los listones que tanto pedías, pero no quería que pasaras otro cumpleaños solo como el año pasado. –Decía Katy mientras usaba unas tijeras para abrir la caja y mostrarle a Billy su contenido– ¿Te gusta?

La caja traía adentro un pastel de cajeta con fresas y que, además, traía escrita la frase: "Katy y Billy, amigos por siempre". Billy estaba tan maravillado por el simple gesto de Katy de acordarse de su cumpleaños que ni siquiera le importó la baja calidad de la envoltura del regalo si no de la intensión en sí.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Billy Billones. –Dijo Katy mientras le daba al cumpleañero un cálido beso en la mejilla– Pruébalo; lo hice yo misma.

–Hazlo, viejo, está muy bueno. –Dijo Ben mientras comía un trozo del pastel con las manos.

Billy le quitó a Ben el pastel que le regaló Katy y lo probó; su alegría fue inigualable.

=FIN DEL FLASHBACK=

Bueno, hasta hoy.

–Muchas gracias, Pinkie. –Dijo Billy Billones mientras abrazaba a Pinkie con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos.

–Me pregunto si Applejack llegará pronto. –Decía Pinkie devolviendo el abrazo– Ella tenía que traer las velas.

–Ya vine. –Dijo Applejack, convertida en Fuego Pantanoso, entrando a la cocina también– ¿Y qué es un buen pastel de cumpleaños sin las velitas que lo adornen?

Applejack convertida en Fuego Pantanoso colocó las velas en el pastel y después las encendió con sus poderes. Lamentablemente, tanto las velas como el pastel se quemaron. Pero eso no le importó a Billy el cual, en vez de enojarse, sólo se reía por tremenda equivocación mientras sus dos esclavamigas reían con él. La única que no estaba tan contenta que digamos era Mazuma ya que las llamas del Fuego Pantanoso de Applejack le rostizaron la cara entera.

A la mañana siguiente, Mazuma se armó de valor y fue con Billy Billones para hablar frente a frente.

–Señor, Mazuma quiere hacerle una pregunta. –Dijo Mazuma parada detrás de Billy.

–Está bien; te escucho. –Dijo Billy Billones mientras veía la tele sentado en el sillón.

–Usted… que… ¿qué haría si Mazuma se fuera?

Al oír esa pregunta, Billy apagó el televisor y le apartó un lugar en el sillón a Mazuma para que se sentara y que ambos pudieran platicar como se debe: frente a frente.

–Mazuma, Mazuma, Mazuma, has sido mi niñera por muchos años y sé que tú nunca te apartarías de mi lado. –Decía Billy mientras acariciaba el metálico rostro de su niñera– A ti y a mí nos une algo especial.

– ¿De verdad? –Preguntó Mazuma sonrojada y llena de ilusiones que le parecían muertas.

– ¡Claro que sí! –Contestaba Billy mientras sacaba un raro aparato de su bolsillo– Este control especial que maneja el chip de obediencia que internamente te instalé para que no te apartaras de mi lado.

–Es verdad. –Dijo Mazuma un poco frustrada, pero luego añadió– Pero no me importa; aunque Mazuma no tuviera instalado ese chip, Mazuma obedecería fielmente a todas sus órdenes, señor.

–Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, Mazuma. –Decía Billy mientras sacaba el control especial y se levantaba del sillón– A partir de hoy, estás despedida.

Billy oprimió un botón que hizo que el chip de obediencia se destruyera en una explosión que sólo daño la cadera izquierda de Mazuma puesto que era ahí donde éste se ubicaba.

– ¿Despedida? ¿Por qué? –Decía Mazuma al borde del llanto tanto por la pérdida de su trabajo como por la pérdida de su cadera.

– ¿Es en serio la pregunta? –Decía Billy– Tengo a seis lindas "ben-dieces" que hacen lo que yo les diga tan solo porque les pongo mi carita de "yo no fui". ¿De verdad crees que, teniendo a las esclavas más hermosas e ingenuas del universo, pueda necesitar algo más de tus servicios?

–Pero Billy…

– ¡Nada de peros! ¡No quiero volver a verte!

Mazuma no tuvo de otra; caminó toda deprimida hasta un elevador por el que iba a descender hasta llegar a la planta baja y salir de la Torre Billones.

–Desearía que usted nunca hubiera construido a Mazuma… –Dijo ella antes de irse en el elevador.

– ¡Qué dramática! –Dijo Billy luego de ver como Mazuma se iba en el elevador. Aunque, a pesar de todo lo que dijo, él aún sentía algo así como lástima por ella… ¡Pero no demasiada!

– ¿Eso nos hubiera pasado a nosotras si no tuviéramos ningún reloj en nuestras muñecas? –Dijo Twilight luego de haber presenciado junto con las demás aquella plática entre Mazuma y Billy.

– ¿Qué tanto oyeron? –Preguntó Billy.

–Lo suficiente como para entender que esa amistad falsa tuya sólo sirvió para que ninguna de nosotras intentara escapar de aquí y dejar de ser tu nuevo juguete de reemplazo. –Dijo Applejack de brazos cruzados.

– ¡No! ¡No fue así! –Decía Billy preocupado– ¡Déjenme explicar!

–No hay nada que explicar, pequeño mentiroso. –Decía Rainbow Dash igual de decepcionada que sus demás amigas– Lo que le hiciste a tu niñera no estuvo nada bien.

–No… por favor… no se vayan… –Dijo Billy triste– ¡Teníamos un trato!

–Ah, y por lo de llamarle a los plomeros no te preocupes. Preferimos estar encerradas en una fría celda en la prisión a estar otro rato con alguien que no puede entender ni la mitad de lo que la amistad de verdad se trata. –Dijo Fluttershy parada en la ventana para luego transformarse en Frío y sujetar a dos de sus amigas para que Twilight se convirtiera en Astrodactyl e hiciera lo mismo con otras dos para que así todas pudieran irse de la Torre Billones.

A excepción de Pinkie Pie la cual estaba tan triste que su melena estaba desinflada, todas las Mane 6 estaban muy enojadas con Billy Billones.

Billy Billones había perdido a su niñera robótica favorita de toda la vida y, ahora, a las únicas amigas que le quedaban; estaba solo.

– ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes lo de robarles el Omnitrix? –Dijo él intentando sentirse mejor– ¡Bah! ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡Ellas eran increíbles!

Mientras tanto en el parque, Mazuma estaba triste porque, sin amo, no sentía que tenía propósito alguno. Ella estaba acostaba bocabajo en una banca desperdiciando sus últimos minutos que le quedaban de batería llorando de la depresión.

– ¡Ay, no! –Dijo Corvo mientras llegaba con sus otros dos amigos– ¡Esa es mi banca favorita del parque!

–Oye, Corvo, ¿qué esa no es la niñera asesina de Bobo Billones? –Preguntó Zoe.

–Qué le pasa a mi dama metálica favorita. –Dijo Javi de rodillas frente a la banca donde estaba acostada Mazuma.

–Mazuma sólo quería ser mejor niñera que esas seis, pero… –Dijo Mazuma sentándose para poder hablar– Billy Billones despidió a Mazuma y ahora… Mazuma no tiene propósito de existir.

Corvo le guiñó el ojo a Zoe para que fuera amable nuevamente. Él tenía un plan.

–No digas eso. –Dijo Zoe mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Mazuma con un pañuelo de su bolso– Todos tenemos un propósito, sólo que el tuyo… pues se averió y necesitamos conseguirte uno nuevo.

–Creo que desconocida tiene razón. –Dijo Mazuma mientras observaba el gran agujero donde debería ir su cadera izquierda.

–Sé que tal vez esto no sirva de mucho, pero… –Dijo Corvo mientras le extendía la mano a Mazuma– ¿Puedo ser su nuevo amo, mi doncella?

– ¡Ay, son un amor! –Dijo Javi más feliz que nunca– ¡Como quisiera que Rarity y yo tuviésemos un amor así!

–Yo debía ser su doncella. –Dijo en voz baja Zoe muy molesta, pero conservando la calma porque sabía que todo era parte del plan.

A la noche, las Mane 6 caminaban por la banqueta con el fin de encontrar un nuevo lugar donde quedarse.

–Twilight, ya es muy de noche y es muy peligroso. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Preguntó Fluttershy.

– ¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a Gwen? ¡Ah, es verdad! ¡No podemos! –Dijo Twilight, todavía molesta con Rarity al parecer.

– ¿Qué tal si, en vez de estarme reclamando por un pequeño incidente, piensas en dónde vamos a vivir? –Sugirió Rarity, intentando conservar la calma a pesar de estar molesta también.

–Se supone que éramos amigos… –Dijo Pinkie deprimida mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el pañuelo que Applejack usualmente llevaba en el cuello.

–Eso pensábamos todas. –Dijo Applejack, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Pinkie– Hay personas a las que les brindas mucho y entregan poco, ¿sabes?

– ¡Es Mazuma! ¡Escóndanse! –Advirtió Rainbow Dash ya que ella caminó adelantada y pudo ver como Mazuma se estaba aproximando. Las Mane 6 tuvieron que ocultarse detrás de la pared de un callejón.

Allí, observaron que Mazuma no se encontraba sola; Corvo, Javi y Zoe estaban con ella conversando.

–Iré a ver qué tanto se están diciendo. –Dijo Twilight para luego transformarse en Ultra-T.

Ella se escabulló detrás de un buzón, de un arbusto y por último de un automóvil que estaba estacionado cerca del lugar. Esto le fue muy fácil ya que su nueva forma alienígena tenía un cuerpo menos sólido y más flexible que su cuerpo humano o su cuerpo pony.

Lo que ella alcanzó a oír fue que, ahora que Mazuma era el nuevo miembro de su pandilla, ellos usarían todo su poder para robar la Torre Billones ya que, al parecer, a Billy se le olvidó borrar la memoria de su ex-niñera robótica antes de despedirla por lo que ella conocía todas las armas, las contraseñas y los accesos necesarios para que su plan sea infalible.

Twilight estaba tan pendiente a la conversación de los ladrones que, sin darse cuenta, se unió al automóvil gracias a sus singulares poderes de Ultra-T.

– ¡Vaya, esto es nuevo! –Dijo ella sorprendida– Me pregunto que podrá hacer este extraño carruaje electrónico.

Explorando su nueva forma, Twilight convertida en Ultra-T activó la alarma y el limpiaparabrisas del coche hasta que finalmente consiguió arrancarlo para irle a avisar a sus cinco amigas.

– ¿Qué rayos era esa cosa? –Preguntó Zoe ya que, al igual que sus compañeros de pandilla, no pudo ignorar el tremendo zafarrancho que armó Twilight.

–Mechomorpho Galvánico. –Decía Corvo– No sé a qué vino, pecosa, pero estoy seguro de que no podemos confiar en su silencio. Será mejor que lo que vayamos a hacer lo hagamos ahora o nunca.

Los cuatro fueron a la Torre Billones a lo que parecía ser el robo del siglo. Por otro lado, Twilight convertida en Ultra-T fue donde sus amigas estaban para estacionarse en frente de ellas, separarse del auto y hablarles de lo sucedido.

– ¿Qué pasó, Twilight? –Preguntaba Applejack– ¿Supiste algo?

–Sí, los ladrones que detuvimos planean asaltar la Torre Billones. –Explicó Twilight convertida en Ultra-T– ¡Tenemos que detenerlos!

– ¿Qué? ¿Después de todo lo que hicimos por él y que nos haya tratado como basura? –Preguntó molesta Rainbow Dash– ¡Pues no! ¡Que se rasque con sus propios cascos!

–Nunca debimos confiar en él. –Decía Rarity– Debieron escucharme cuando les dije que nos fuéramos.

–Escúchenme, chicas, entiendo que Billy las haya decepcionado. ¡Incluso también me decepcionó a mí! –Decía Twilight convertida en Ultra-T– Pero tienen que entender que él es un ciudadano también. Y si se quedan sentadas dejando que le roben su hogar… ¿eso las hará mejores que él?

Las demás se limitaron a guardar silencio para reflexionar hasta que Pinkie Pie tomó la palabra.

–Es lo correcto, chicas…

Y, luego de un profundo suspiro, Rainbow Dash dijo:

–Odio cuando tienen razón… pero la tienen.

–Parte de la magia de la amistad es ayudar hasta a los que no son tus amigos. ¿Quién lo diría? –Reflexionó Applejack.

–Tienen razón, amigas. –Dijo Fluttershy tan decidida como el resto de sus amigas– ¡Vamos por esos rufianes!

–Es lo que Gwen querría, ¿no? –Dijo Rarity un poco molesta aún.

Al notar esa indirecta dirigida hacia ella, Twilight convertida en Ultra-T se desliza ágilmente por el suelo hasta llegar a donde estaba Rarity para hablar con ella:

–Perdóname, Rarity. He estado muy enojada contigo por un pequeño error que me pudo haber pasado también a mí. Perdóname.

–Está bien, Twilight. –Dijo Rarity contenta una vez más– Pero para la próxima… ¡Avísame!

–De acuerdo, ya que somos amigas de nuevo, andando todas. ¡Tenemos un enano presumido que rescatar!

Luego de mencionar eso último, Twilight convertida en Ultra-T se fusionó nuevamente con aquel auto en el que llegó.

–Suban. –Dijo ella.

–Si tú lo dices. –Dijo Rainbow Dash ya que ni ella ni ninguna de sus amigas habían visto antes un automóvil.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Javi y Zoe se encontraban frente a la Torre Billones hablándole a Billy Billones, quien miraba por la ventana, sobre todas sus exigencias con ayuda de megáfonos.

–Es tu última oportunidad, Bobo Billones. –Decía Zoe por el megáfono– O nos lo entregas todo o no respondo de mí.

–Miren, por mí pueden hablarme sobre sus lloriqueos hasta las tres de la mañana, pero no van a obtener ni un centavo de mí. –Decía Billy– ¡Así que será mejor que simplemente se olviden del asunto!

En eso, Javi tomo ánimos para agarrar el megáfono y decirle a Billy:

– ¡Eso nunca! ¡Jamás olvidaré todo lo que le hiciste a mi padre!

– ¿Él le hizo algo a nuestro padre? –Preguntó intrigada Zoe.

–No lo sé. –Contestó Billy– Sólo lo digo para no sentirme tan culpable del robo.

De pronto, uno de los sistemas de seguridad de la Torre Billones se activa y tanto Zoe como Javi quedaron encerrados en una jaula de oro.

– ¡Ha! ¿De verdad creyeron que iba a entregar todas mis pertenecías solo porque ustedes lo pedían? –Dijo Billy entre risas.

–Ellos no… pero nosotros sí. –Dijo Corvo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?

–Tu niñera tenía las llaves.

–Mazuma no tiene solo las llaves. –Dijo Mazuma mientas abría nuevamente la compuerta de su antebrazo y oprimía unos cuantos botones.

En eso, la Torre Billones comenzó a sacudirse por culpa de un robot que la estaba zarandeando con su fuerza. Dicho robot era similar al M.E.C.H.A. Billones, pero con un diseño un tanto distinto además de ser el doble de alto y el triple de peligroso.

–Ex-señor Billy Billones, le presento a la M.E.C.H.A Mazuma. –Dijo Mazuma– Mazuma lo construyó con las pizas rotas del M.E.C.H.A. Billones, es verdad, pero este es mejor.

Afuera de la Torre Billones, Zoe y Javi se encontraban dentro de la M.E.C.H.A. Mazuma ya que ésta les había ayudado a romper la jaula donde previamente habían quedado atrapados. Ellos dos estaban esperando la señal de Corvo para atacar la Torre Billones hasta que alguien afuera de la ventana les habló.

–Disculpen, ¿podrían decirme cómo llegar al centro? –Dijo Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout.

Resulta que ella y otra persona estaban disfrazadas bajo una gabardina para simular que son una turista perdida que se bajaba de su supuesto auto a pedir indicaciones para llegar al centro. Javi abrió la ventana izquierda de la M.E.C.H.A Mazuma para indicarle a donde ir.

–Muy fácil, señorita. –Decía él– Mire, debe dar la vuelta a la Avenida Siempre-Viva e irse todo derecho por la calle negra con rayas amarillas hasta llegar a la derecha de la colonia T. Strong. Le recomiendo que vaya a pie porque recuerde: ¡Hoy no circula!

–Gracias. ¡Qué amable eres! –Decía la supuesta turista– ¿Te puedo dar un abrazo?

–Los que quieras, linda. –Dijo Javi mientras extendía sus brazos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Pinkie Pie convertida en Frankenstrike sale de debajo de la gabardina para abrazar a Javi, electrocutándolo y dejándolo inconsciente.

–Lo sé. –Decía ella– Abraza mejor Rarity, ¿no es así?

– ¡Oí eso! –Dijo Rarity convertida en Piedra oculta tras una pared, esperando a que llegara su momento de atacar de acuerdo al plan acordado.

– ¡Muy bien, esto ya es personal! –Dijo Zoe no enojada sino lo que le sigue por lo de su hermano. Ella jaló una palanca para que unos letales cañones láser dispararan en contra de las chicas. Rarity cubrió a Pinkie para que el rayo no le hiciera daño y, para sorpresa de ambas, ella absorbió el rayo gracias a los poderes de Piedra. Para ayudar a sus amigas, Fluttershy convertida en Frío congeló los cañones para que no pudieran disparar y, aprovechando esa oportunidad, Rarity convertida en Piedra le disparó a la M.E.C.H.A. Mazuma, dañándola y casi haciendo que cayera.

–Applejack, es tu turno. –Dijo Rarity convertida en Piedra para luego ver como Applejack llegaba, pero no como debía– ¿Qué pasó, Applejack? ¿Se supone que tenías que convertirte en la momia?

–Lo sé, Rarity, pero este tonto reloj me transformó en otra cosa. –Dijo Applejack la cual estaba transformada en Eco-Eco– Veré que puedo hacer.

Sin darse cuenta, un rayo de pulsaciones eléctricas es disparado contra Fluttershy convertida en Frío, hiriéndola y haciendo que cayera.

–Irónico, ¿no crees? –Dijo Zoe a Fluttershy convertida en Frío mientras ésta última caía.

Molestas por lo que le pasó a su amiga, Rarity convertida en Piedra y Pinkie convertida en Frankenstrike comenzaron a golpear a la M.E.C.H.A. Mazuma, pero no le hacían mucho daño que digamos.

Luego de tantos intentos por descubrir sus nuevos poderes, Applejack convertida en Eco-Eco por fin descubrió su poder; lanzó un grito sónico que hizo que Zoe se tapara las orejas y que incluso la M.E.C.H.A. Mazuma tambaleara un poco.

– ¿Puedes avisarnos cuando vayas a hacer eso? –Dijo Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout, molesta por tremendos gritos.

–Lo siento… –Contestó Applejack convertida en Eco-Eco.

– ¡Qué geniales poderes, Applejack! –Decía Pinkie convertida en Frankenstrike– Y dime, ¿qué otras cosas puedes hacer?

–A ver, apártense. Déjame intentar otra cosa. –Dijo ella mientras apartaba a sus amigas de la M.E.C.H.A. Mazuma para intentar descubrir otra habilidad. La descubrió; ella se clonó las suficientes veces para rodear al robot y atacarlo con sus dos poderes juntos– Supongo que querrán volver a taparse los oídos.

Sobre aviso no hay engaño. Ahora que tenía rodeada a la M.E.C.H.A. Mazuma, todos los clones Applejack convertida en Eco-Eco gritaron a la vez para… ¡Pues para ver qué pasaba! Y, luego de que se quebraran todas las ventanas de la Torre Billones y de algunos edificios vecinos, la M.E.C.H.A. Mazuma se desarmó totalmente. Aprovechando que Zoe estaba inconsciente por la caída del gigantesco robot, ella y su hermano fueron congelados de la cabeza para abajo en un enorme bloque de hielo por Fluttershy convertida en Frío.

–Díganos dónde está su líder. –Dijo Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout en frente de las cabezas de los dos pobres jóvenes.

– ¿Corvo? ¡Ha! Él es un ladrón más hábil de lo que ustedes creen. –Decía Zoe– Él está en todos lados y en ninguno al mismo tiempo. Tardarán una eternidad en encontrarlo, niñas.

–Si no lo buscan en la Torre Billones, claro. –Dijo Javi.

– ¡Cállate, bruto!

Antes de irse, Twilight convertida en Ultra-T se combinó con las piezas de la M.E.C.H.A. Mazuma y lo rearmó, pero ahora ella tenía el control.

–Gracias, Javi. –Dijo Rarity convertida en Piedra mientras acariciaba el pelo de Javi. Después, se subió junto con las demás dentro de la M.E.C.H.A. Mazuma para treparse por la Torre Billones y detener a Corvo.

– ¡Suerte frustrando nuestros planes, Rarity! –Dijo Javi para luego, ver a su hermana muy molesta con él. – ¿Qué? Yo solo les dije que buscaran a Corvo donde quisieran, menos en la Torre Billones para que no lo encontraran. ¡Ellas de distraídas que malinterpretaron!

Dentro de la Torre Billones, Billy era obligado a poner los jarrones más valiosos con los que contaba dentro de un saco ya que su ex-niñera y Corvo lo tenían amenazado.

– ¡Que no falte ni uno solo! –Dijo Corvo mientras apuntaba a Billy con un arma láser.

–Toma; son todos los jarrones valiosos que había. –Dijo Billy molesto por no poder hacer nada para evitar que le robaran sus cosas.

–Perfecto. Ahora solo tengo que llevarlos con lo demás que robé.

Corvo tomó el saco con jarrones para llevarlo a un montón de otros sacos con más cosas robadas. Él inconscientemente aventó el saco allí haciendo que todos los jarrones se rompieran… ¡Brillante!

–Je, je, je… ¡Ups! –Dijo Corvo intentando aligerar la gran metida de pata que cometió– Mejor llévame a donde está el dinero y las joyas y todas esas tarugadas.

De repente, la M.E.C.H.A. Mazuma rompió la pared donde ellos estaban. Y, de ella, salieron Rarity convertida en Piedra, Pinkie Pie convertida en Frankenstrike, Applejack convertida en Eco-Eco y Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout.

– ¡Atrás! –Decía Corvo sujetando a Billy del cuello y apuntándole a la sien– O disparo.

–Chicas… regresaron por mí… –Decía Billy un tanto feliz– Espera, ¿que no eran seis?

En eso, Fluttershy convertida en Frío emergió desde el suelo para congelar a Corvo, a Mazuma e incluso a Billy Billones. Sin embargo, Mazuma logro romper el hielo del que estaba cubierta y, encima, usó los botones que tenía en la compuerta de su antebrazo para recuperar el control de su M.E.C.H.A. Mazuma y disparar contra sus amigas.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo Twilight? –Decía Applejack convertida en Eco-Eco mientras esquivaba los disparos del robot gigante.

–No soy yo chicas. –Explicaba Twilight convertida en Ultra-T– Parece que Mazuma está usando algún control para conseguir que el robot la obedezca de todas formas.

–Ella no usa ningún control, Twilight. –Explicaba Rarity convertida en Piedra– ¡Ella es el control!

Al darse cuenta de esto, Twilight convertida en Ultra-T se separó de la M.E.C.H.A. Mazuma y se unió con la Mazuma real.

–Llámenme "Twizuma".

–Twizuma, ¿puedes detener al monstruo metálico que nos está atacando? –Dijo Fluttershy convertida en Frío.

–Será un placer. –Dijo Twizuma mientras usaba los botones de su antebrazo para apagar a la M.E.C.H.A. Mazuma.

–Bien hecho, Twizuma. –Dijo Pinkie convertida en Frankenstrike.

–Bueno, los malos están derrotados y las cosas robadas siguen en su lugar. ¿Qué sigue? –Dijo Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout.

–Parece que es hora de que Twizuma llame a las autoridades. –Dijo Twizuma mientras abría una compuerta de su otro antebrazo la cual adentro tenía teclas de teléfono para hacer llamadas.

– ¿Vas a delatarnos? –Preguntó Fluttershy convertida en Frío.

–Vamos, Twilight… es decir Twizuma, Gwen podía guardar el secreto. ¿Por qué tú no? –Dijo Rarity convertida en Piedra, intentando convencer a su amiga de desistir de su idea.

–Tranquilas, chicas. –Dijo Twizuma mientras marcaba uno de los números que Mazuma tenía guardados en su memoria interna– Twizuma no quiere delatarlas con la ley, Twizuma quiere llamar a la policía. Los que quieren atraparlas son los plomeros, no la policía.

–De todas formas, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. –Decía Applejack convertida en Eco-Eco– Se está haciendo de noche y no tenemos donde dormir.

–Tienes razón, Applejack. –Dijo Pinkie convertida en Frankenstrike– Vámonos, Twi conduce.

–Cuida bien de Billy. –Dijo Twilight convertida en Ultra-T mientras se separaba de Mazuma para irse con sus amigas a buscar dónde pasar la noche.

Y así, las chicas se fueron de la Torre Billones en busca de un lugar donde quedarse hasta la mañana siguiente. Por el momento, Mazuma golpeó el hielo donde Billy estaba congelado para hablar con él.

–Que quede claro que, si lo hice, fue por lo que alguna vez tuvimos. –Explicó Mazuma– Porque lo que usted hizo con los sentimientos de Mazuma que Mazuma ni siquiera sabía que tenía, es algo que Mazuma no permite a nadie ni aunque sea…

–Te extrañé.

–Oh… este de… gracias yo… creo que… Lo de Corvo no significó nada para mí, ¿sabes?

Hubo un silencio incómodo como por seis segundos. Luego, Billy dijo:

– ¿Tu vol.…?

–NO.

– ¿…verías? ¿Por qué no?

– ¿Crees que puedes tratarme como una androide cualquiera y luego regresar a mí y fingir que nada ha pasado? Hemos estado juntos básicamente desde que nací y, sin pensártelo ni una vez, me cambias por seis escobas con falda y Omnitríces.

–Estoy seguro de que ninguna de esas escobas con falda y Omnitríces podría construir un M.E.C.H.A. Billones para ella sola, ¿o sí?

–Pues… no…

–Mazuma, pueden haber miles de escobas con falda y Omnitríces en el universo. ¡Incluso, más bonitas! Pero ninguna podría remplazar a mi niñera Número 1.

–Ay, Billy, que cosas tan lindas me dices… ¡Espera! ¿Número 1? ¿O sea que hay más?

Mazuma comienza a discutir con Billy sobre lo que piensa y Billy aún no entendía lo que a ella le pasaba. Su comportamiento regular era totalmente distinto al que tenía en ese momento.

–Ah, sí; ya me acordé.

Mientras Mazuma hablaba, Billy fue por una cadera nueva para Mazuma. Cuando regresó, le levantó la playera a Mazuma a la altura del abdomen, puso el chip de obediencia en la cadera y se la colocó a Mazuma. Finalmente, sacó su control especial para activar el chip y que Mazuma fuera la misma nuevamente.

–Mazuma, ¿hay algo en especial que quieras decirme? –Dijo Billy Billones.

Luego de adaptarse a la reinstalación de su chip de obediencia, Mazuma dijo:

– ¿Qué quiere de cenar, señor?

Las Mane 6, por su parte, recordaron que la casa de bloques todavía estaba bajo aquel puente por lo que iban en camino hacia ella. Iban a pie debido a que a Twilight se le había agotado su energía del Omnitrix puesto que fue la primera en transformarse.

– ¿Falta mucho para llegar a la casita de bloques? –Preguntó Pinkie convertida en Frankenstrike cansada como el resto de sus amigas por tanto caminar.

–No tanto; si mal no recuerdo, a la vuelta de ese edificio está la calle por donde dejamos la casita. –Contestaba Twilight– Además, aún tenemos que pensar en qué es lo que cenaremos.

–Quisiera ser la chica de diamantes en este momento. –Decía Fluttershy convertida en Frío– Porque recuerden que esos bandidos nos robaron todos los diamantes que teníamos.

–No te preocupes, Fluttershy. –Decía Applejack convertida en Eco-Eco– Creo que todavía me queda algo de cambio del desayuno de esta mañana. Yo pago también la cena si quieres.

–No, Fluttershy, no lo hagas. Debe haber otra alternativa. –Dijo Rainbow Dash intentando convencer a su amiga de que cambie de parecer.

–Escúchame, Rainbow Dash, lo que pasó el otro día fue tan solo un error. –Explicaba molesta Applejack convertida en Eco-Eco– Un error del que ya aprendí y que no pienso cometer otra vez.

Cuando las Mane 6 estaban llegando al puente, detrás de ellas aterrizaron varias naves y vehículos de los plomeros rodeando a las chicas. El vehículo que los lideraba era nada más ni nada menos que el Proto-Camión del cual se bajaron Rook y Molly junto con Kevin y Chica Suertuda.

–Ciudadanas, están arrestadas. –Dijo Rook a través de un megáfono mientras apuntaba a las chicas con su Proto-Herramienta en modo pistola.

–Applejack… –Dijo Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout mirando a Applejack con desprecio como el resto de las chicas.

–Pero si tengo el recibo…

 **FIN**


	5. El Final de una Mentira

Hoy les ofrecemos: **El Final de una Mentira**

Nuestra historia de hoy comienza en lo que inició como una tarde de victorias, pero terminó como una noche de tragedias.

Nuestras seis defensoras de la amistad por excelencia estaban rodeadas por varias naves y vehículos de los Plomeros siendo el Proto-Camión el que lideró a los demás plomeros para llegar. De éste, bajaron Rook Blonko, Kevin Levin, Gwen Tennyson y la Plomera Molly al igual que los demás plomeros de sus respectivos medios de transporte para rodear a las Mane 6.

—Pero si tengo el recibo… —dijo Applejack convertida en Eco-Eco.

—Yo me encargo, Applejack. —sugirió Twilight, luego preguntó—: ¿Pueden aunque sea decirnos la causa, motivo razón o circunstancia del arresto?

—Es inútil que sigan tratando de engañarnos, chicas —decía Molly—, sabemos que ustedes privaron de su libertad al ciudadano Ben Tennyson para removerle su Omnitrix y encontrar la manera de sextuplicarlo para que cada una lo usara para sus despiadadas fechorías.

—Claro que no, señora, ninguna de nosotras hizo eso que usted está diciendo y que no entendí. —dijo Pinkie Pie convertida en Frankenstrike.

—En cualquier caso, tendrán que acompañarnos para realizar las interrogaciones necesarias. —dijo Rook a las chicas a través de un megáfono mientras las apuntaba con su Proto-Herramienta en modo pistola, luego se dirigió a los demás plomeros—: ¡Arréstenlas!

—¡Es nuestro fin! —exclamó Twilight repleta de miedo.

—Aún no, Twilight querida —decía Rarity convertida en Piedra—, pues todavía contamos con nuestros impresionantes poderes para derrotarlos a todos y así poder escapar.

—Twilight, somos tus amigas. —dijo Fluttershy convertida en Frío—. Siempre te ayudaremos y te protegeremos hasta el final.

—Relájate un poco, Twilight —decía Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout—, mientras estemos juntas nadie nos podrá dañar.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo Gwen, transformada en la Chica Suertuda, luego de sacar un extraño dispositivo que, como estaba enlazado a los Omnitríces de las Mane 6, bastó con oprimir el botón para destransformarlas a todas—. ¡Vaya! ¡Sí funcionó!

—¡Es nuestro fin! —exclamó Fluttershy repleta de miedo mientras se escondía detrás de Twilight.

A la mañana siguiente, las Mane 6 se encontraban inmóviles debido a que, luego de capturarlas, los plomeros las sentaron en distintas sillas y les esposaron los tobillos a las patas de las sillas y las muñecas a los respaldos de las mismas. Ellas se encontraban en un cuarto amplio pero de escasa iluminación en el que Kevin también estaba puesto a que él había sido previamente encargado para vigilar a las chicas y sacarles la información necesaria si fuese posible.

—Por enésima vez, ¿qué hicieron con Ben Tennyson? —exigió Kevin Levin a las chicas esperando una respuesta inmediata.

—¡Por mis corrales! —reclamó Applejack— ¿cuál enésima vez? Si nos acabamos de despertar.

—Sí, lo sé pero creí que así responderían más rápido.

En eso, Gwen y Rook entran a dicha habitación.

—¿Nuestras pequeñas prisioneras están bien, Kevin? —preguntó Gwen.

—Bueno, ninguna se ha escapado ni roto sus grilletes así que yo diría que… tal vez. —contestó él.

—¿Sabes algo, Rook? Esas chicas se me hacen conocidas, pero por más que intento no puedo recordarlas. —mencionó Gwen mientras las Mane 6 se ponían cada vez más nerviosas.

—Pues no lo podrá creer, señorita Gwendolyn, pero a mí también se me hacen muy familiares, pero tampoco puedo acordarme de ellas por más que he intentado. —afirmó Rook.

—¡Déjenos ir! —dijo Rainbow Dash forcejeando sus grilletes para poder romperlos.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes. —señaló Rook—. Tardarías una vida en romper estos grilletes de energía punto cero cubiertas de cuantitanio en bruto.

—Y ni hablar de las resistentes sillas de madera de chirimoyo. —dijo Kevin mientras golpeteaba la silla, luego añadió—: Tus cabellos de arcoíris se volverán blancos antes de que puedas romper estas preciosuras.

—¿Por qué no nos dejan ir? —decía Rarity—. ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto?

—Una fuente confiable nos informó de seis niñas con Omnitríces que podrían estar relacionadas con el desaparecimiento de Ben Tennyson. —explicó Rook.

—O sea, yo. —dijo un joven blanco de cabellos morados y verdes que estaba detrás de una ventana y recién entraba a la habitación. Luego, satisfecho por su dulce venganza, dijo—: Te dije que me las ibas a pagar, Rainbow Dash, te dije que me las ibas a pagar.

=FLASHBACK=

Era el día de ayer y Art Proud se encontraba pescando en el muelle cuando de repente la caña de pescar se empezó a sacudir como loca y cuando él enrolló la cuerda de la caña con la manivela, se dio cuenta de que finalmente había pescado el pez de sus sueños: Un pez luna de una tonelada.

Lamentablemente, nadie le prestó atención porque toda la gente estaba concentrada en el colosal tiburón que Billy Billones había pescado. Billy se encontraba apretando el estómago del tiburón hasta que éste expulsó por la boca a Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout.

—¿Lo atrapamos? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, Rainbow Dash, lo atrapamos. —dijo Billy mientras abrazaba a su "esclavamiga".

—Me las vas a pagar, Rainbow Dash, me las vas a pagar. —dijo Art Proud muy enojado e insatisfecho por su mala suerte mientras preparaba su dulce venganza.

=FIN DEL FLASHBACK=

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Rarity a Rainbow.

—Debería. —contestó ésta.

—¡Hay, ya! ¡Si te acuerdas, bien! ¡Y si no, pues no! —decía Art Proud molesto mientas dejaba la habitación.

—Ese tal Art Proud es muy raro. —dijo Kevin.

—Sí, pero sus historias son buenas. —opinó Gwen.

—¡Déjenos ir, por favor! —exclamó Fluttershy.

—¡Nosotras no hemos hecho nada! —exclamó Rarity.

—¡Ni lo volveremos a hacer! —exclamó por accidente Pinkie Pie.

Al oír esas palabras, los amigos de Ben se pusieron más alerta que nunca para sacarles toda la información a las seis chicas.

—¡Ha, lo sabía! —exclamó Kevin—. ¡Sabía que ustedes seis estaban involucradas! Ahora, confiesen.

—Basta de exclamaciones, chicos —dijo Gwen—, dejemos que ellas nos expliquen lo que pasó.

—Por favor, chicas, explíquense. —dijo Rook tratando de ser imparcial con las Mane 6.

—Es que… no podemos… no es algo fácil de explicar. —mencionó Fluttershy.

—Acaso… ¿ustedes secuestraron a mi primo para obtener el poder de su Omnitrix? —supuso Gwen.

—¡Claro que no! —intentaba explicar Applejack—. ¡Nosotras no lo secuestramos! ¡Él vino a nosotras por su propia pata!

—Puede que tengan razón, Gwen. —opinó Kevin.

—Gwendolyn. —dijo ella.

—¡Todos los villanos quieren eso! Y estas chicas no se ven malas.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Tan solo míralas! De seguro son fanáticas que se alocaron cuando conocieron por primera vez al gran Ben 10 y quieren que sea el presidente de su club de fans.

—Eso explicaría los Omnitríces. —señaló Rook.

—No le des cuerda, Rook. —dijo Gwen molesta, aunque después mencionó—. Aunque la chaqueta de esa chica de cabellos de arcoíris es un poco parecida a la que Ben solía usar.

—Bueno, yo no la escogí. —decía Rainbow Dash—. Aunque las gafas me gustan.

—¿Acaso… este es un sueño y ustedes son parte de él? —supuso Gwen.

—¿Un sueño? —preguntaba Twilight—. ¿Y nosotras qué representaríamos?

—No lo sé. —decía Gwen—. ¡Ustedes son el sueño! ¡Ustedes díganme!

Y así, Kevin y Gwen se la pasaron adivinando los motivos de las Mane 6 luego de ver que el interrogatorio era inservible.

—¿Ustedes son versiones de Ben de otra dimensión y vinieron a buscar al Ben original? —supuso Gwen.

—No. —contestaron las Mane 6.

—¿Albedo volvió a crear "El Show de Ben 10" y ustedes son actrices que él contrató? —supuso Kevin.

—No. —contestaron las Mane 6.

—¿El Doctor Ánimo las fabricó con el ADN del Omnitrix? —supuso Gwen.

—No.

—¿Fueron un experimento fallido para crear a la niñita perfecta? —supuso Kevin.

—No.

—¿Son robots del futuro que viajaron al pasado para destruir a Ben? —supuso Gwen.

—No.

—¿Son piratas del pasado que viajaron al futuro para piratear el Omnitrix? —supuso Kevin.

—No.

—¿Cazadoras de recompensas de Vilgax? —supuso Gwen.

—No.

—¿Alguna falla en el ADN del Omnitrix? —supuso Kevin.

—No.

—¿Incurseanas disfrazadas? —supuso Gwen.

—No.

—¿Cosplayers? —supuso Kevin.

—No.

—¿Azmuth las envió para reemplazar a Ben? —supuso Gwen.

—No.

—¿Son cantantes roqueras de pop electrónico-hidráulico alternativo y secuestraron a Ben para tocarle una canción? —supuso Kevin.

—Eh… no.

—¿Ustedes son seis ponies y su amiga de cabellos morados es una hechicera unicornio que es princesa y mientras practicaba sus encantos de magia creó un portal que trajo a Ben y a Charmcaster a su mundo y con los poderes de ella, los de Charmcaster y los del Omnitrix juntos su ADN fue alterado y llegaron a la Tierra sin saber cómo volver a su mundo ni qué le ocurrió a Ben? —supuso Rook.

Al oír semejantes barbaridades, Kevin se echó a reír mientras que Gwen se moría de la vergüenza; y las chicas, por su parte, no podían creer lo cerca que estaban los plomeros de conocer la verdad.

—Ja, ja, ja, ¿qué? ¿tienes cinco años, Rook? —dijo Kevin intentando hablar por tanta risa que sentía.

—Rook, por favor. —decía Gwen—. Esta es una situación seria. ¡La vida de Ben está en peligro! No estamos para bromas.

—Yo… lo siento. —dijo Rook apenado.

Antes de proseguir con el interrogatorio, Blukic y Driba entraron a la habitación con unos largos papeles que tenían que entregarles a nuestros jóvenes plomeros. Resulta que, antes de que ellas despertaran, a las Mane 6 se les extrajo un poco de su sangre para examinarlas e intentar saber si ellas eran chicas humanas normales o algo más.

—Acá están los resultados de los exámenes sanguíneos de las detenidas. —dijo Blukic mientras entraba a la habitación.

—Será mejor que vean esto. —dijo Driba andando junto a Blukic y entregándole los resultados a Gwen y los demás.

Cuando leyeron los resultados de los exámenes sanguíneos, Gwen, Kevin y Rook no lo podían creer.

—El 60% del ADN de las chicas coincide con el ADN de Ben. —leyó Gwen.

—Y el otro 40% restante pertenece a diferentes razas… —leía Kevin.

—¿Ecuestres? —leyeron ambos.

Ambos nuevamente voltearon a ver a nuestras seis protagonistas y notaron que cada una contaba con facciones muy parecidas a la del desaparecido Ben Tennyson. Luego, dirigieron sus miradas a Rook y preguntaron:

—¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

—¡Oh, vamos! —contestaba Rook—. ¡Fue solo una corazonada!

—Una muy desesperada y mal escrita corazonada. —secreteó Kevin a Gwen señalando que… ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Hago lo mejor que puedo! No por escribir fanfics en internet significa que tenga yo que ser un García Marques, ¿saben?

Como sea, al menos a Gwen le gustan mis historias…

—Gwendolyn.

¡Te callas!

10 minutos después, Twilight estaba explicándoles a nuestros amigos plomeros todo lo que ella y las demás pasaron estos últimos días. Para evitar meter en problemas a Rarity, omitieron las partes donde conocieron a Gwen y se toparon con Rook porque, por algo, les borraron la memoria al final de cada encuentro.

—…y desde entonces, hemos estado sobreviviendo en este extraño mundo desde hace como siete días. —explicaba ella.

—¿Entonces, dices que Charmcaster estuvo involucrada? —preguntó intrigado Kevin.

—Sí, ella llegó con Ben mientras él estaba transformado en un monstruo similar a un lobo. —señaló Applejack.

—¿A un lobo? —se sorprendió Rook.

—Sí, a un lobo. —contestó Pinkie Pie, luego preguntó—: ¿Qué tiene eso en especial?

—Es que… creo que acabo de recordar lo que pasó esa vez. —decía Rook mientras sufría de una fuerte migraña mientras que ciertos recuerdos le llegaban a la mente—: Hace una semana, Ben y yo estábamos afuera del Burger Snack limpiando todo después de su fiesta de cumpleaños.

=FLASHBACK=

—De verdad te agradezco por haber organizado la fiesta, Rook. —decía Ben mientras barría el patio del Burger Snack—. ¿Pero era necesario que barriéramos nosotros al final?

—Entiende, Ben, el lugar nunca había organizado un cumpleaños antes. —explicaba Rook—. Me costó mucho convencerlos hasta que aceptaron con la condición de que nosotros barriéramos al final.

—¿No puedo tan siquiera transformarme? —preguntaba Ben mientras observaba los distintos aliens de su Omnitrix—. ¡Creo que XLR8 sería una buena opción!

—Eso dijiste hace tres días cuando teníamos que organizar el nuevo local de Pakmar.

—¡Buen punto! —opinó Ben retirando su mano Omnitrix—. Igual, gracias por la fiesta. ¡Fue genial!

—No es para tanto, Ben, es lo que los hermanos hacen. —dijo Rook mientras chocaba los puños con Ben—. ¡No es para llamarme "genio"!

—No, no me entendiste… yo lo que… yo… ¡Bah! ¡Como sea! —decía Ben un tanto despistado debido a que se percató que, en ese preciso instante, él debía encargarse de un asunto de mayor prioridad—: Ahora vuelvo, Rook, debo ir al baño.

Unos cuantos minutos después cuando Ben seguía en el baño del Burger Snack, Rook ya casi terminaba de limpiar el patio y ya estaba empezando a extrañarse que su socio tardara tanto en el baño.

—Se me hace que esta va a ser la última vez que Ben coma en este lugar. —pensaba Rook—. Lleva demasiado tiempo metido en el baño.

En eso, un resplandor de color blanco destelló como a cuatro cuadras lejos del Burger Snack. Al percatarse de lo sucedido, Rook fue corriendo al lugar para saber lo que le pasaba.

=FIN DEL FLASHBACK=

—Cuando llegué, ya era demasiado tarde. —contaba Rook con la mano puesta en la cabeza—. Ben había desaparecido; lo último que recuerdo es que él se había transformado en Blitzwolfer y se encontraba peleando con Charmcaster… y cuando atravesaron el resplandor blanco… ya nunca volvieron.

—Sea lo que sea que les haya ocurrido, debió ser muy fuerte como para que a ti y a Gwen les causara ese gran dolor de cabeza y no poder recordarlo. —opinaba Kevin.

—Sí… ¡Quién sabe qué haya sido! —mencionó Rarity algo nerviosa.

—Bueno, ¿y siempre qué? —preguntaba Rainbow Dash—. ¿Nos van a dejar ir?

—Eso no sería decisión de nosotros; esa decisión más bien quedaría manos del primer pensador, Azmuth. Después de todo, él fue quien el Omnitrix. —opinó Rook, luego añadió—: Vigilen bien a las prisioneras, Señorita Gwendolyn y Kevin Levin, voy con el Magistrado Tennyson para ponerme en comunicación con Azmuth y decidir qué hacemos con ellas.

—Cuídate. —dijo Pinkie mientras veía como Rook dejaba la habitación.

Rook salió de la habitación. Él fue al centro de la base plomera donde había un gigantesco monitor en el que el Abuelo Max revisaba una impactante noticia que involucraba al pueblo donde nuestra historia se centra: Bellwood.

—¿Qué ocurre, magistrado? —preguntó Rook.

—La ciudad está en peligro, Rook —contestaba el abuelo mientras corría hacia el Proto-Camión— es nuestro deber deshacernos de las bestias que la amenazan.

Ya dentro del Proto-Camión, ambos despegaron al centro de la ciudad que estaba siendo atacada por diversas criaturas prehistóricas aparentemente mutadas. Mientras ellos se preparaban para detener esta invasión, Rook llamaba a Gwen para informarla del asunto. Ella contestó:

—No te preocupes, Rook, yo y Kevin las tenemos bien vigiladas.

Luego de que colgara, las Mane 6 más que nunca exigían ser liberadas puesto que, durante su práctica con Rook, a Gwen se le escaparon unas cuantas palabras sobre la misión de la que el plomero se estaba encargando.

—¿Por qué no nos dejan libres? ¡Podemos ayudarles a salvar su ciudad! ¡Podemos hacer todo lo que Ben hacía y hasta más! —decía Applejack exigiendo que las liberaran a ella y a sus amigas.

—No solucionas un problema liberando otro más grande. —opinó Kevin.

—¿Qué les hace creer que les vamos a creer a unas desconocidas así como así? —dijo Gwen.

—Yo les creo… —dijo Art Proud recargándose en la puerta entreabierta de la habitación llevando en la mano una pequeña mochila con dibujos de caramelitos.

—¿Qué haces con mi mochila? —preguntó Pinkie.

—La encontré tirada en la calle luego de que los plomeros las detuvieran para mandarlas aquí. ¡Y pensaba devolvérselas! Hasta que encontré… ¡Esto!

Art Proud abre la mochila y se las enseña a Gwen y a Kevin los cuales observan sorprendidos la gran cantidad de tadenita con la que la habían llenado.

—¡Guau! —exclamó Gwen—. ¿Cómo consiguieron tanta tadenita?

—Conozco a alguien. —dijo Fluttershy.

—Dame la mochila, viejo. —decía Kevin sujetando la mochila—. Rook dijo que debemos confiscar sus cosas como posibles futuras evidencias.

—No. —dijo Art Proud arrebatándole la mochila de las manos—. Me quedaré con esta mochila y todos los trozos de tadenita que contiene.

Al oír esto último, las Mane 6 se enojaron y empezaron a decirle al individuo hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Y éste, aprovechándose que Kevin y Gwen se encontraban distraídos por el bullicio de las prisioneras, sacó de su bolsillo un extraño artilugio el cual fue usado para electrocutarlos y, cuando ambos estuvieran enteramente inconscientes, observó a las chicas con una mirada maléfica y les dijo:

—¡Hagamos un trato!

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, el Abuelo Max, Rook y los demás plomeros estaban combatiendo en contra de unos feroces velociraptors los cuales estaban a punto de atacar a unos pobres civiles.

—Vayan a refugiarse con los demás civiles. —dijo el abuelo mientras disparaba en contra de los reptiles para alejarlos—. Nosotros nos encargaremos.

Los demás plomeros guiaron a esa gente a una zona segura donde los demás transeúntes aguardaban a que el peligro cese. Parecía que el abuelo Max y Rook tenían todo bajo control hasta que un gigantesco tiranosaurio emergió desde el suelo, destrozándolo con su increíble fuerza y provocando que el suelo se sacudiera con una magnitud tal que a los plomeros más cercanos a él —Rook y Max lamentablemente— se les cayeran sus armas por accidente. El tiranosaurio estaba a punto de atacarlos y comérselos hasta que una extraña entidad alienígena similar a un meteorito se entrometió en su segura muerte para desaparecerlos.

Por otro lado en el Sr. Smoothy, Art Proud se encontraba degustando un batido (sí, ese era el dichoso trato por cierto) mientras que las Mane 6 esperaban su respuesta.

—¿Así está bien? —preguntó Pinkie Pie convertida en Fasttrack sentada al lado de él.

—¡Seh!

—¡Pinkie! ¿Podrías ayudarnos? —dijo Twilight convertida en Bloxx mientras peleaba contra algunos dinosaurios junto a Rarity convertida en Bestia y Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout.

—Sipi, allá voy.

—Suerte con detener la invasión prehistórica. —dijo Art Proud.

—Gracias.

Pinkie convertida en Fasttrack corrió hacia aquellos reptiles prehistóricos para unirse con sus amigas al combate.

En eso, Fluttershy convertida en Cannonbolt aprovechó para ayudar a sus amigas aplastando unos cuantos dinosaurios que desafortunadamente no pudieron apartarse de su camino.

—¡Miren a quiénes encontré! —dijo ella mientras se desenrollaba y estiraba un poco sus músculos, liberando desde su interior a los plomeros que rescató—. Menos mal que los pude rescatar a tiempo.

—¡Vaya! ¡Bien hecho, Fluttershy! —exclamó Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout.

—¡Qué grande eres, amiga! —exclamó Applejack mientras degustaba de un batido sentada al lado de Art Proud en una mesa del Sr. Smoothy.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo escaparon? —preguntó extrañadísimo Rook.

—Pues fue… —intentó explicar Twilight convertida en Bloxx señalando a la mesa donde Art Proud bebía un Sr. Smoothy en compañía de Applejack sin percatarse que él se había ido con tal prisa que dejó nada más que una estela de humo—. Sí, adiós.

—Ustedes seis están en serios problemas, niñas. —mencionó el Abuelo Max.

—Antes de que diga nada, señor, déjeme proponerle una cosa. —decía Rainbow Dash mientras era elevada por Pinkie Pie convertida en Fasttrack hasta estar cara a cara con el Abuelo Max—. Usted y los demás plomeros nos dejan de molestar y nosotras los ayudamos a detener a todos esos animalejos.

—¿Cómo podremos saber que nos están diciendo la verdad? —preguntó dudoso Rook.

Al fondo, un grupo de dinosaurios liderados por el T-Rex de hace rato marchaban por una larga calle hacia la alcaldía. De pronto, un estegosaurio de entre la multitud vio a las chicas y corrió hacia ellas para atacarlas y devorárselas. Al darse cuenta de lo que este dinosaurio había visto, los que estaban detrás y delante de él lo siguieron con los mismos propósitos.

—¡Estamos a punto de averiguarlo! —dijo Pinkie dejando a Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout sana y salva en el suelo para luego correr hacia el estegosaurio y golpearlo en la nariz.

Y así, comenzó una dura batalla entre los dinosaurios y las Mane 6 excepto por Applejack la cual, al ver que sus amigas necesitaban un poco de ayuda, bebió con mucha fuerza su Sr. Smoothy para terminárselo antes y poder transformarse en alienígena.

—Más les vale que cumplan con su palabra. —dijo ella a los plomeros luego de transformarse en Cerebrón para ir con sus amigas e unírseles a la batalla.

—Lo prometemos. —dijo el Abuelo Max con una mano puesta en su pecho y la otra al aire para demostrar que estaba comprometido con la promesa.

—¿Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo? —preguntó Pinkie Pie convertida en Fasttrack dejando la batalla por los principios de la Pinkie Promesa.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Rook.

—¡Solo hagan lo que dice! —dijo Twilight convertida en Bloxx mientras se defendía de un espinosaurio que destrozaba cada muro de bloques que ella le ponía en frente para intentar cubrírsele.

Luego de que el Abuelo Max y Rook pronunciaran la Pinkie Promesa, les entró una duda: ¿Cómo van a combatir ahora? Fluttershy solo logró rescatarlos a ellos, pero no contaban ya sus armas o por lo menos eso era lo que creían.

—Me parece que estas les pertenecen. —dijo Fluttershy convertida en Cannonbolt llevando en sus enormes manos las armas que a los plomeros tanto les hacía falta.

—Vaya, no puedo creer que hayas regresado con ese tremendo tiranosaurio solo para devolvernos nuestras armas. Muchas gracias, niña. —decía muy agradecido el Abuelo Max mientras él y Rook recogían sus respectivas armas—. Te debió de haber costado la vida.

—Fue un placer… —contestó ella para luego caminar hacia donde están sus amigas y ayudarlas a detener a las criaturas prehistóricas.

—Te pasas, ¿eh? —dijo Art Proud un poco sucio y con la cara algo rasguñada—. Mira que me iban a dar una buena lana en el Monte de Piedad por esos cachivaches. Si no fueras tan linda…

—Ay, gracias. —dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla a Art Proud—. Bueno, voy a ayudar a mis amigas. ¡Cuídate! ¡Sigue con tus historias!

Luego de que Fluttershy convertida en Cannonbolt se enrollara y se fuera rodando, el entristecido Art Proud empezó a caminar hacia su casa no sin antes decir:

—Pues ahora, en la próxima me voy a retrasar tres o cuatro meses para que se quite lo sonsa.

Ya teniendo sus armas listas, el abuelo y Rook fueron a detener a los dinosaurios, estando listos para unirse a la batalla. Applejack, por su parte, estaba lista para abandonarla porque no le estaba yendo nada bien con su forma de Cerebrón ya que no sabía cómo usarla y, por lo tanto, no sabía cómo defenderse del triceratops que la estaba atacando.

—¡Ay, qué bárbaro! —dijo toda adolorida en el suelo—. ¡Pero para algo ha de servir esta extraña forma alienígena! Hmm… veo que tengo la capacidad de abrir mi cráneo para revelar mi corteza cerebral. Veré si puedo usar eso como una habilidad supernatural para detener a esta fiera tan violenta.

Ella abrió su cráneo y, mediante el pensamiento tan solo, lanzó una descarga eléctrica al feroz triceratops dejándolo inconsciente.

—Perfecto.

Y, aprovechando el descubrimiento de su nueva habilidad, ayudó a Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout a liberarse de un cuello largo demente que se la quería comer, envolviéndola en un campo electro-magnético y alejándola de allí, no sin antes dispararle un pequeño rayo en el pie para alejarlo.

—Vaya, acarrear ganado nunca fue tan fácil, ¿no es así? —mencionó Rainbow.

—Lo sé, soy excepcional, pariente. —contestó Applejack convertida en Cerebrón.

Por otra parte, Rarity convertida en Bestia se encontraba peleando contra los dinosaurios que se encontraban más adelante del estegosaurio que armó todo este relajo. Como eran pocos, ella logro vencerlos hasta que llegó con el tiranosaurio. Éste último intentó darle un zarpazo cuando la vio, pero ella lo consiguió esquivar a tiempo. Sin que él se diera cuenta, ella fue hasta la cola del temible depredador y trepo de ella hasta su espalda donde comenzó a dar fuertes rasguños, provocando mucho dolor y algunas heridas en el tiranosaurio.

Ese tiranosaurio en particular contaba con una especie de casco de patinar gigante sobre su cabeza el cual encima tenía una extraña cúpula hecha de un vidrio polarizado y muy resistente. Rarity, gracias a los súper desarrollados sentidos de Bestia, descubrió que había una persona dentro de la cúpula por lo que subió para investigar sin dejar de aferrarse a la espalda de tan inquieta criatura prehistórica.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout mientras observaba como Rarity convertida en Bestia intentaba romper el cristal de la cúpula sin éxito alguno. Las demás también notaron tan raras acciones de su amiga.

Desgraciadamente, el tiranosaurio se sacudió la cabeza con tal fuerza que hizo a nuestra amiga de melena morada finalmente caer.

—¿Estás bien, Rarity? —preguntó Fluttershy convertida en Cannonbolt levantando del suelo a su adolorida amiga.

Esta última, en un intento de avisarles a las demás de su descubrimiento, usó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para comunicárselos pero ellas solo pudieron escuchar gruñidos tan solo.

—¿Qué dices, campeona? —preguntaba Pinkie convertida en Fasttrack—. ¿Spike está atrapado en un pozo?

—Creo que empiezo a comprender que le ocurre a nuestra amiga. —señaló Applejack convertida en Cerebrón luego de observar detenidamente contra la luz que ciertamente se podía notar una persona sentada dentro de la cúpula—. Fluttershy, debes destruir esa cúpula, hay una persona dentro.

—Yo atrapo a la persona, Fluttershy, tú haz lo que dice. —propuso Twilight convertida en Bloxx.

Aceptando la propuesta de sus dos amigas, Fluttershy convertida en Cannonbolt se enrollo y rodó hacia el tiranosaurio subiendo hacia su cabeza usando su cola y su espalda como una rampa para finalmente destruir la cúpula. Usando sus dos manos, Twilight convertida en Bloxx formó una canasta con la que atrapó a la persona revelando que se trataba del mismísimo Dr. Ánimo.

—¿Así que tú otra vez, Ánimo? —preguntó el Abuelo Max de brazos cruzados.

—Yo solo quería matar al alcalde y utilizar mi ejército de dinosaurios mutados para liderar Bellwood con puño de hierro. ¡Es un sueño que he tenido desde la cuna! —dijo el Dr. Ánimo en un intento de defenderse.

—¡Sí, claro! ¡Eso díselo al juez! —dijo Rainbow Dash convertida en Walkatrout intentando divertirse un poco—. ¡Oficiales! ¡Llévenselo!

—Eso le pasa por irse por el mal camino. —dijo Twilight convertida en Bloxx siguiéndole el juego a su amiga mientras empujaba al doctor luego de encerrarlo en la canasta de bloques que ella hizo.

—¡Iras a la cárcel, amigo! ¡Despídete de la salsa picante! —dijo Pinkie convertida en Fasttrack siguiendo el juego ella también.

—¡Chicas! ¡Dejen de jugar y ayúdenme! —dijo Applejack convertida en Cerebrón cargando encima a la tan lastimada Rarity convertida en Bestia.

—¡Listo, magistrado! —decía Rook al abuelo— Los demás plomeros ya están enterados de que la invasión terminó y se están preparando para regresar a las familias a sus casas.

—Me parece bien, Rook. —opinaba el abuelo—. ¿Pero cómo podremos reunir a tantos dinosaurios sueltos por las calles?

—…y, si se portan bien, tendrán un lindo hogar donde cuidarán de ustedes y podrán sanar sus heridas. —contaba Fluttershy convertida en Cannonbolt mientras la seguían todos los dinosaurios que pelearon contra las Mane 6 y los plomeros, y que justificadamente se quejaban de sus heridas.

Más tarde, los plomeros regresaron al cuartel junto con las Mane 6 (ya humanas) para pensar qué es lo que harían con ellas.

—¿Seguro que la puedes curar? —preguntaba Fluttershy a Rook quien llevaba cargando a Rarity.

—Sí, en nuestra enfermería contamos con lo necesario para curar a tu amiga. —contestó él.

—Esas técnicas de pelea fueron muy impresionantes, chicas. —decía el Abuelo Max—. ¿Les interesaría formar parte de los plomeros?

—No lo sé… ¡Tampoco nos vamos a quedar aquí para siempre! —opinaba Rainbow Dash.

Y antes de poder seguir conversando, se mostraba en el gigantesco monitor ubicado en el centro de la base plomera que alguien estaba localizando a Azmuth, el creador del Omnitrix, mediante una videollamada. Resulta que le habían marcado nadie más ni nadie menos que Gwen y Kevin.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… —dijo Kevin con una sonrisa amenazante de oreja a oreja—. ¡Increíble! ¡Es increíble!

—¡Es increíble que hayan regresado al mismo lugar donde escaparon! —señalaba Gwen—. ¿No crees, Kevin?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Los cuernos de Rayona cuando se entere que la engañas con una de estas pequeñas criminales! —dijo Kevin para luego recibir un codazo por parte de Gwen.

—Un momento, magistrado —reclamaba Twilight—, usted nos prometió que si le ayudábamos nos iban a dejan en paz.

—Pues sí… —contestaba el abuelo— pero ellos no…

—Piénselo mejor. —decía Rook intentando defender a las chicas— Estas chicas son muy buenas usando el Omnitrix. Tal vez si las entrenamos bien, puedan ayudarnos.

—Lo siento Rook, pero Azmuth es el que debe de encargarse de esas cosas. —opinaba Gwen.

Finalmente, la videollamada de Azmuth entró. Sin embargo, fue contestada por Myaxx, la secretaria de Azmuth:

—Está usted hablando a la oficina del primer pensador. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Necesito hablar con el primer pensador, Azmuth. —decía Gwen.

—¿Asunto?

—Es sobre su más preciada creación, el Omnitrix. Verá, su antiguo portador, Benjamín Tennyson, ha sido desaparecido.

—Pero… ¿el Omnitrix está bien?

—Sí, unas seis pilluelas se encargaron de… rescatarlo, por decirlo así.

—¿Y saben la localización de esas… "pilluelas"?

—Sí, de hecho ellas están justo aquí, en la Base de los Plomeros.

—Holi. —dijo Pinkie Pie atravesándose en la grabación de la videollamada para saludar a Myaxx.

—Este… holi. —contestó ella.

—Entonces… ella y sus demás amigas están haciendo uso el Omnitrix. —decía Gwen intentando quitar la cara de Pinkie de la toma.

—¡Espere! ¿Todas ellas? —preguntó extrañada Myaxx.

—Sí, es un poco difícil de explicar. —explicaba difícilmente Gwen—. Verá, el ADN de Ben parece estar mezclado con el de estas jovencitas y eso, de alguna extraña manera, hizo que cada una tuviera su propio Omnitrix.

—Hmm… Ciertamente, es muy difícil de explicar. Y verdaderamente amerita una visita con el primer pensador.

—¿Cree que podamos ir a verlo?

—Pues vera, señorita Tennyson, Azmuth ha estado muy ocupado últimamente por asuntos laborales diversos. Pero tratándose de su más preciado invento, el Omnitrix, trataré de que su cita sea la principal prioridad del primer pensador.

—Entonces, cuando él se desocupe, ¿nos llamarán a la base?

—Así es, y será lo antes posible. Cuente con mi palabra.

—¿De veras? —pregunta Pinkie entrometiéndose en la llamada de nueva cuenta.

—Sí, lo prometo.

Además de videollamadas, el programa instalado en la computadora principal de los plomeros tenía una función de chat el cual Pinkie Pie utilizó para enviarle un mensaje a Myaxx. Y, al ver que el asunto del mensaje decía "léeme", ésta última lo leyó:

—"Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo."

—Bien. —dijo Pinkie.

—Bueno, eso era todo. —dijo Gwen luego de alejar a Pinkie Pie con su magia—. Adiós.

—Adiós, Gwen.

Finaliza la llamada.

—¡Gwendolyn! ¡Soy Gwendolyn!

Al ver lo incierto que sería la decisión del creador del Omnitrix en cuanto a las Mane 6, los demás plomeros decidieron dialogar sobre el asunto.

—Así que ahora queda en nuestras manos lo que haremos con estas pequeñas traviesas. —decía Kevin mirando rudamente a Fluttershy por aún sentir el shock eléctrico que "su amiguito" les descargó— ¿Ideas?

—Bueno, inicialmente yo tenía pensado en retirarles a cada una los Omnitríces de sus muñecas. —señaló Rook mientras curaba con alcohol y algodón a Rarity.

—No lo haga, compa. —decía Applejack poniendo su mano en el hombro de Rook.

—Pero ahora creo tener una mejor idea…

Luego de curar a Rarity, Rook llevó a las Mane 6 a un extraño y amplio lugar.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Twilight.

—Después de haber visto la manera en que ustedes combatían contra aquellos dinosaurios mandados por el Dr. Ánimo, pensé que sería una buena idea llevarlas aquí. —explicaba Rook—. Este lugar es el Cuarto de Entrenamiento de los Plomeros, es un simulador de escenarios y villanos de inteligencia artificial que Ben y yo usábamos para practicar nuestras tácticas de combate.

—¿O sea que aquí podemos practicar cómo pegarle a los tipos malos como si lo hiciéramos en la vida real? —preguntó súper asombrada Pinkie.

—¡Nunca lo hubiera podido decir mejor! —contestó Rook mientras conducía a las Mane 6 al simulador.

El simulador era como una especie de satélite con varias pantallas en el centro con una enorme base circular sobre la cual las chicas debían pararse. Rook usó una de las pantallas para programar una simulación del Pueblo Bajo.

—Suerte. —dijo Rook yéndose lejos de ellas—. Yo las busco cuando terminen.

A lo lejos, un grupo de varios robots de Malware estaban machando hacia a las chicas totalmente listos para atacarlas.

—Ay, no. —decía asustada Fluttershy mientras se ocultaba detrás de Twilight—. ¡Son demasiados! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Las Mane 6, luego de mirarse entre sí, deciden activar sus Omnitríces, correr hacia ellos y decir:

—¡Vamos a ser heroínas!

Todas ellas corren hacia los robots, se transforman… y el resto… ¡Es historia!

 **FIN**


End file.
